


The Business of Pleasure

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: First Times [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Danny, Boys Kissing, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Het, Het and Slash, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, M/M, Military Uniforms, Misuse of Artillery, Multi, Ohana, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Politics, Prostitution, References to BDSM, Restraints, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, bottom!Steve, top!Danny, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escort Agency AU - Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly are escorts in Hawaii, working for different agencies. When a new escort shows up working for a third company, the boys are intrigued with their new competition; especially Danny, who wants to unwrap the curiosity that is Steve McGarrett...</p><p>Warning: If you are a McDanno purist, this fic is probably not for you, however if you don't mind them sleeping with other people (it's an escort agency AU after all!) but being together and only truly making love with each other (everything else is just a job) then I think you'll enjoy this. For anyone who wants to skip to the purely McDanno chapters, I will mark the notes at the beginning of each new chapter with whatever pairing occurs. Then you can avoid it if need be. Please don't complain about the Danny/OC and Steve/OC pairings - you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Top Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Chin exchange hints and tips...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch1 is Danny/Chin - exchange of tips on a professional basis with demonstrations on each other. They are just friends and keep feelings out of it.

"I've heard of a new technique."

Danny Williams jumped a little in his seat at the sudden appearance of his friend, Chin Ho Kelly, by his side. He only just managed not to spill his coffee.

"Jesus babe, thanks for the heart attack! Most people start with 'hello', y'know!" He gave the Hawaiian man a glare as he dropped himself into the other empty seat at the café table, but he was smiling nonetheless.

Chin was a good friend; when Danny had moved to Hawaii to follow his ex wife and daughter when Rachel moved in with her new husband, he'd felt alone and depressed. He'd had to quickly find a new escort agency to work for on the island, but luckily his experience and resumé from New Jersey and New York made him a prime candidate for pretty much everyone - he'd been able to take his pick of the agencies on the island, and had gone for the most exclusive one possible.

After leaving the New Jersey police force to become a stay-at-home father for Grace, only to have his high-flying business owner wife divorce him a year later and still demand alimony, Danny had found the only way to stay afloat financially was to get back into the escort game - he'd briefly dabbled in his college years, part time, and fell back into it easily. A combined total of seven year's experience meant he was well versed and talented at what he did. Plus he enjoyed it, especially when he got to pick and choose his clients, so that didn't hurt.

He'd now been on Hawaii for almost a year, and he'd met Chin on the circuit. The man worked for another agency, the only slightly lower grade and family-run Kelly-Kalakaua Escort Services Ltd. He could probably easily work for Danny's firm, Top Class Escorts, but his loyalties lay with KK.

They had found it easy to get along, despite the fact they were technically in competition, due to the fact they rarely, if ever, encroached on one another's client base. People who went for Chin wanted the full local experience - he was Hawaiian born and bred, high cheek bones, gorgeous dark hair and eyes, and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts; plus that damn body... he was older than Danny but the Jersey man was pretty sure the guy had discovered a fountain of youth somewhere that he wasn't letting on about, with lean and toned muscles and perfect skin. His clients wanted a man of local or Asian descent, and Chin was the best around under that description.

The people who came to Danny wanted a white boy, usually with specific requirements like short, muscled, blonde or blue-eyed, and that was him all over. He was compact and well built with wide shoulders and a trim waist, and his ass was coveted by clients and other escorts alike. He'd once been told his cheeky, boyish grin could drop a girl's panties from a hundred yards, and apparently it worked on men too.

"You want it or not?" Chin flashed that smile and tapped the table impatiently.

"You got somewhere to be, babe?" The blonde leaned back in his seat.

"Nah, just tired. Had another all nighter and I'm officially dead, but I knew you'd be here..."

It was 11am on a Sunday, and Danny was at his usual place in his favourite coffee shop after a long night. Their Friday and Saturday nights were usually packed out with clients, and this weekend had been no different. It was about to get busier though, with several big social events happening over the next two months; the Governor's ball, some political meetings with dignitaries, and some events celebrating Pearl Harbour's history, and each event would be bringing along a multitude of rich clients who wanted the date or boyfriend experience, looking good with some eye candy on their arms, and potentially some after hours work which was strictly cash and never went on the books.

Danny referred to that as the Sleepover Experience, mainly just to piss off Chin who thought it was a horrendous term for it, but it was the bread-and-butter money of the Escort world, the way they made the real cash without the agencies taking their sizeable chunk. Also with a percentage of his monthly earnings disappearing to Rachel, she never saw any of the cash for the unofficial evening work, which meant he had more to spend on his daughter when he actually saw Grace during the week.

"Go on then," the Jersey native leaned forward conspiratorially, "Tell me this new thing."

The dark-haired man smiled slyly. "It would be a lot easier to show you..." Then he was taking Danny's hand before he could complain and hauling him across the shop and into the customer toilets.

He checked the room to make sure it was empty, and shoved the blonde into one of the stalls.

"Hey, hey, hands!" Danny batted at the fist scrunched in his open-collared shirt, "This is Gucci, babe!"

The older man smirked. "Oh shut up, it's worth it..." His hand cupped Danny's cock through the fabric of his slacks and massaged him, and the Jersey man leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"Fuck, Chin, some sort of warning next time?" He relaxed and let the man bring him to hardness, moaning a little when he was unzipped.

Their relationship was always purely professional, and swapping of hints and tips had become a regular occurrence. Sometimes it was texts or word of mouth, especially for the techniques for use on female clients, but when it was regarding male pleasure they quite often just performed an outright demonstration. No feelings were involved for them, beside friendship and comradery.

"Stop complaining... you're getting a free taster!" The local man poked him in the chest.

Danny grinned. "Something tells me this lesson is going to end with an exam?" He winked and moved his hand between Chin's legs. "A little behind there, old man! Where are the goods?"

"It's been a long night, Danny, and I'm only seven years older than you. I'd like to see you this good when you're my age!" Chin dropped to his knees in front of his friend. "And don't piss me off, my teeth are sharp and they're near valuable parts of your anatomy..."

"Ooh, I do like a biter," the blonde giggled, and then gasped as the other man's hot, wet mouth sealed over the head of his cock.

Chin moaned, not necessarily through arousal, just knowing that enthusiasm was as good a technique as any, and the vibrations were a fantastic sensation for the recipient of the blow job.

Danny curled his fingers against the wall behind him, natural reaction to grab at hair long gone after years in the business. Not every client liked that if they were wanting to go down on him, so it was best to avoid it unless they asked, and Chin wasn’t the greatest fan of it.

The dark-haired man worked him with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks as he took him in to create suction when he drew back again, all the while dipping his hand into his own unzipped jeans and tending to his burgeoning erection.

Danny was big, it helped to get him ahead in the game, but Chin was experienced and talented, taking him like the pro he was.

"Shit babe, not that I'm- ah -complaining, but this isn't anything new... oh Jesus..." The Jersey man gazed down on his friend as he pulled off him and swished his tongue seductively around the tip of his dick again.

"Nuh uh," the Hawaiian man smiled, "this is the new bit..."

He placed the pad of his thumb on Danny's frenulum, the small sensitive bump on the underneath of his cock where the head joined the shaft, and wrapped his other fingers a bit further down so his hand was stretched out to give him room. Then he took the blonde back into his mouth, along with his own thumb, and began the blow job again in earnest. His thumb rubbed small circles over that sweet spot, and Danny whipped his head back so hard it banged into the cubicle wall.

"Ow fuck! Ohhh fuck..." he writhed a little and Chin's other hand gripped his hip to hold him to the wall. If he wasn't a professional at this, having the control and stamina he needed for long sex sessions, he probably would have come there and then, but he managed to hold back and enjoy the moment for longer.

The older man worked him a bit more before eventually pulling off and glaring up at him. "I'm not a fucking client, D, just come already! My jaw hurts..."

The Jersey man smirked. "Sorry babe... you up for swallowing or what?"

Chin shrugged. "Why not, after the night I just had I don't think it would hurt..."

His mouth went back to the younger man's erection, and Danny let himself get pulled along for the ride. After a minute or so he ran one hand through Chin's hair as a signal he was about to come, and the other man removed his hand from his dick and took him deep.

The blonde bit his lip as his orgasm hit, trying not to make too much noise, and Chin swallowed around him, licking and sucking gently to milk him completely.

"Oh shit, you are really _fucking_ good at that!" Danny chuckled through his words and grinned at his friend after the haze had cleared and the older man was standing in front of him again. "You ready to see if I've taken notes?"

The Jersey man shoved Chin back against the wall, still a little breathless himself, and knelt on the floor in the tight space of the stall to yank down his jeans.

"Argh! Animal..." The native man groused as his cock sprang free from his underwear.

Danny didn't waste time with pleasantries, stroking one hand up the smooth, long shaft before following it with his tongue and drawing him into his mouth. Chin knew by now that Danny didn't mind hands in his hair, and his dextrous fingers tangled into the blonde strands.

The younger man growled around him, raising goosebumps across the skin of his hips and pulling a sigh from him. "Oh fuck, Danny... how are you not dead on your feet after last night? Didn't you- ah -have two customers?"

Danny held up his hand, splaying three fingers so his friend could see while he slicked his cock up with his mouth.

The Hawaiian man watched him intently. "Three?! Mm shit... how come three?"

The Jersey man pulled off him. "Afternoon Boyfriend job for a young female diplomat, then she wanted me to screw her in her hotel before her evening flight home... then Sleepover with a local businessman, but this time his wife wanted in on the action rather than just watching like usual."

His friend laughed deeply. "Did you have enough condoms on you for that?"

"Always prepared, babe. You know me..."

He wrapped his hand around Chin's dick just like he had done, thumb pressed gently just under the head, and took him back in to suck expertly as he massaged the frenulum. The older man moaned happily and twitched his fingertips against the blonde's scalp.

"Ah yeah, you've got it..." he sighed, and jerked a little as Danny sped up. His knee was giving him issues after last night's triple bill, and he wanted to give his friend a good climax for sharing his knowledge so willingly.

It wasn't long before he was tightening his grip in Danny's hair. "D, I'm gonna come..." he whispered.

The Jersey man squeezed his hand where it had found its way to Chin's thigh, and his other hand moved from the man's cock to run the thumb under his balls from the perineum forward to the base of his cock.

"Oh shit!" The Hawaiian man shouted as he came, unable to contain it due to the surprise move. He spilled his juices into Danny's mouth, and the younger man drank him down and cleaned him up with his tongue, continuing his ministrations until the other man laughed and had to push him away.

"Off, you bastard! Fuck..."

Danny stood and wiped his mouth on his sleeve indelicately.

"I thought that was Gucci?" Chin panted as he smoothed his hair back into place.

The blonde smirked and tidied his own hair. "My dry cleaner has seen worse..."

They laughed together, and Chin gave him a friendly grin. "Well, fuck you very much Danny," he teased.

"Not unless you've found something new to show me," the younger man laughed and slipped his hand behind his friend's head to pull him forward and kiss his forehead affectionately, "When are you next out?"

Chin checked his mental diary. "Thursday, diplomatic shmoozing evening. I love this season... you?"

"Friday's party at the Governor's," Danny popped the lock on the door and poked his head out to check no one was there, then they both exited and began to wash their hands, "I'll have to ask my agency about Thursday, though. Tell them if they get any requests to send them my way."

"We're such social butterflies..." Chin laughed.

They walked back out into the coffee shop, the rotund owner glancing up at them from behind the counter and rolling his eyes. Kamekona was used to those two messing about in his facilities, and he'd given up telling them to stop it now.

Danny gave him a cheeky wave and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hopefully I'll see you Thursday then. If not, I'll be there Friday," Chin said, taking the takeaway coffee from the counter that had already been prepared for him and passing the money to Kamekona. The big man had obviously seen them both disappearing into the toilets and prepared their usual order for their return – he wasn’t an idiot.

Danny nodded and handed over the money for his own as it was placed on the counter top, his long-forgotten mug of coffee on the table now cold. "Go home and get some sleep, old man..."

"I _will_ fight you, Danny," the Hawaiian man sighed, but it was all part of their gentle humour.

"I'd like to see you try," the Jersey man called to his friend's receding form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve will be along soon, don't worry!


	2. The Escort And The Politician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes on a female client, but is distracted by a rather striking stranger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch2 is Danny/Original Female Character

By the time Thursday night rolled around, Danny had been sent the files on two potential customers, and he'd picked the most interesting candidate - an Italian politician in her mid-thirties, just a year or so older than him. Her printed notes showed all of her details and preferences, and the second hand-written sheet provided told him she liked it rough, tied up and spanked if possible, and the blonde didn't mind a little bit of dominating here and there.

He visited Top Class in the early afternoon to collect his invitation to tonight's event, and his copy of the hotel room key which had already been purchased by the company.

The Agency would always arrange for a hotel for their client - it was standard practice and all part of the escort service, and was not specifically meant to be used by the client and their employee after hours. As a company, they were only concerned with the legal part of escorting, and not anything that might happen after the contracted hours they wrote up in their paperwork. They were fully aware that a lot of their escorts would provide extra services for a fee, but that was the part that the business washed its hands of. It was allowed and swept under the rug because they were aware that the sex trade boosted satisfaction, and ensured repeat customers and recommendations.

He went to the Kahala to leave his supplies there in advance of the evening. Condoms and lube, a couple of lengths of short bondage rope, a vibrator, and some padded leather cuffs. Depending on what this lady wanted, he could bring the toys out as required or leave them in the drawer.

After that, Danny went home to select an outfit for the party. A diplomatic event called for class and elegance, so he went for a black Gucci suit, understated white shirt and a black silk tie, but the blue cufflinks and tie pin highlighted his ice blue eyes.

He shaved down to a thin layer of stubble, styled his hair back in his usual carefully constructed way, and splashed some spicy cologne from his collection on himself as per the notes on his client's preferences. He also briefly looked up a few Italian words and committed them to memory; he liked to think he provided a full range of services to put his clients at ease.

As the clock turned 7pm, he was pulling his silver Camaro up outside the party and handing his keys over to the valet. He was due to meet the customer inside, and she had paid for the Boyfriend Experience, so he put on the act and was all smiles and false affection as he entered the building, handed over his invitation, and spotted her across the hall with some other guests.

"Ophelia, mi amore, I'm so sorry I'm late," he smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist, nodding briefly at her companions. She turned, a little surprised, but hid it well.

"Ah Daniel, darling, I'm so glad you're here!" Her accent was heavenly, and she was a little taller than the Jersey man, with chocolate brown eyes and long dark hair which flowed freely around her shoulders. The small lines on her face, at her mouth and the corners of her eyes, only served to soften her appearance and make her look distinguished. She was slim, with curvy hips, and wore black stilettos and a calf-length black dress with just the right amount of cleavage for a party like this. Classy and beautiful, this was going to be an easy job for Danny.

He brought her down for a quick kiss on the lips, which was only a little awkward. Normally he liked to meet with his client an hour or so before the event to get to know them and help them relax, but her flight had been late so they had been forced to have their first encounter in front of an audience.

"Shall I get you a drink?" He asked politely, still holding her close.

"Si, I would like that. Red wine, thank you," she nodded gratefully. He knew a little something would put her at ease, and playing the ever-attentive boyfriend would help as well.

"I'll be back," he pecked her on the cheek and was gone, knowing he would be introduced properly upon his return.

It was a free bar, it always was when Danny couldn't take advantage of it. His policy was to have one alcoholic drink, usually at the start of the night, to help blend, relax and mingle. Then it was water for the rest of the night, disguised to look like a gin and tonic with a slice of lime and ice. He needed to be top of his game for later on in the evening, and he also would be driving tonight so better safe than sorry.

As he turned from the bar with the wine for Ophelia and his one real g and t of the night, he spotted Chin across the room. Their eyes met and he gave him a wink, and the native man smiled back. His date was a male diplomat, and Danny would guess he was from somewhere around the the Sweden or Norway region based on his classic pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Danny moved to head back to his date, when he collided with a tall, dark-haired man and almost spilled the drinks down himself. Quick reactions saved him.

"Sorry," the other man murmured, and Danny looked up at him.

"Entirely my... uh, my fault," he stammered, because holy fuck this guy was gorgeous.

Tall, dark and handsome didn't quite cover it. Deep hazel eyes stared back at him from under thick, impossibly long lashes, and a layer of stubble graced his strong jaw line like it was clinging to the smooth lines for dear life. Short brown hair cropped in an almost military fashion, a navy blue open-collared shirt and a sharp black suit which covered shoulders that looked like they could take on an army completed the look.

Jesus Christ, he could take this guy to an art gallery and have him up against a wall any day of the week, because this was a masterpiece if he'd ever seen one...

"Are you okay?" The living sculpture gave him a funny look and he realised he'd been staring. The taller man placed a hand on his elbow and Danny felt a zip of electricity up his arm at the contact.

"I uh, yeah, sorry. Thanks." Danny gave him a small smile and moved away as quickly as possible through the crowd, wondering where in the hell his usual suave and sophisticated moves had gone. But he was on a date tonight anyway, so he couldn't have done anything about it, even if he had been entirely compus mentus.

As he glanced back, he was pretty sure he caught the other guy watching after him, though he looked away quickly. It looked like he was with a young blonde woman, anyway. Hot damn, now there was a missed opportunity...

He arrived back at Ophelia's side and tried to put the brunette man out of his mind so he could concentrate on his client, but he found it unusually difficult to compartmentalise. He'd been taken by surprise, and his mind was reeling. He took a second to mentally chastise himself and get back in the game, and within seconds he was being introduced to the other guests surrounding his customer as her boyfriend of just over a year, feeding them a standard short story about meeting her in a café when he visited Florence, and he was focused once more and all about Ophelia.

Over the course of the evening, the Italian woman began to relax more and more into her date, and by 10pm she was laughing and joking with him like they'd known each other for a lot longer than just three hours. It was one of Danny's talents, finding things within clients to relate to and make them feel at ease. He discovered she was separated from her husband, and had two children at home in Italy. Without giving away too many personal details, he told her about his divorce and that he had an eight year old daughter, and they bonded over being parents.

As the party wound down, they danced to some of the slow songs on the dance floor, and he treated her the way a man might in a year old relationship - tender kisses and wandering hands, always tentative at first, testing the waters just in case it made her uncomfortable, but with renewed vigour when there was no complaint. He'd already whispered to her that, if and any point she wanted him to stop or do something differently, just to let him know.

He saw Chin a couple more times across the room, getting friendly with his own client, and caught another stolen glance of the tall brunette while he was at the bar. When it approached midnight, Ophelia was putty in his hands and ready to go to the hotel. His contract was six hours according to Top Class, but as far as he and the client was concerned it was twelve.

He led her out to the front of the building, and his car was brought around to them.

Ophelia gasped. "Oh, look at this! It is _gorgeous_ , Daniel!" She stroked the hood of the Camaro as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Only the best transport for the most beautiful of women," he gave her that liquid gold smile. Sometimes the cheesiest of lines worked the best.

The Italian woman smiled slyly at him and visibly melted a little. It was definitely a good line. Before he helped her into the low car, he leaned in to give her a kiss, and when she sighed and let out a tiny whimpering noise he let it deepen, pulling her body against his and letting her feel his arousal.

The five minute journey to the hotel was filled with long lust-filled looks and Danny's hand brushing up her thigh to keep her interest peaked.

His car keys were taken by the valet staff at the Kahala, and they were barely in the elevator before Danny was pressing her to the wall and kissing up her neck. He lavished her throat and shoulders with attention while his hands kneaded her hips and buttocks, and her hands hesitantly drifted under his suit jacket as if she wasn't sure if she were allowed to touch.

Danny liked it when clients didn't think they were just outright entitled to his body, regardless of the fact they were paying him. It was courteous and kind, and it made him like Ophelia all the more. He took hold of her wrists, teeth still nipping softly over her pulse point, and brought her hands down to feel his erection through his pants.

"I'm all yours tonight, babe," he whispered hoarsely and began to kiss her neck and collarbone again, "No need to be cautious..."

She moaned and slid her hands around to cup his ass and pull him in to grind against her. "Oh god, Daniel..."

The elevator finally arrived at the right floor, and Danny led her to the room. She had her own copy of the key card but, ever the gentleman, he had his ready and opened the door for his date.

When they were inside, he guided her to the bed and stood in front of her, running his fingers delicately up her arms. He had to get the business part out of the way, but made eye contact and kept his voice low and sultry so as not to ruin the mood.

"Okay, ground rules. Condoms only, I'll do pretty much whatever you want me to do, but I have the right to say no. If you want me to stop, or do something different, or leave at any point, don't be afraid to let me know. That all okay?"

She nodded and swallowed hard, soft painted lips parted as she ran her gaze down his body, a little unsure of where to take things. Danny was used to this, and he knew how to guide his customers and bring out their innermost desires.

"What do you want me to do, babe? You want me to undress? Do you want me to undress you?"

Ophelia sighed. "Si, I would like for you to uh... to undress me, slowly... and then for you to remove your clothes also..."

He smiled again and pulled her down into a kiss before slipping his hand down her neck to take the zip of her dress between his fingers, carefully easing it down her back. The fingers of his other hand followed the movement, caressing her spine as the skin was revealed and making her shiver and moan against his lips with anticipation.

He slid the straps from her shoulders, letting her dress fall to the floor, and investigated her body with his hands. Her bra came off next, expertly unhooked, and then she was left in just her panties.

He broke the kiss to step back and gaze upon her. He liked to do this with clients, to show them how attractive he found them and boost their confidence. It wasn't always true of course, he knew how to fake lust if need be, but there was no need tonight. This woman was beautiful, and he could see she was completely bare underneath her thin black lace underwear. He licked his lips and met her eyes.

"You're gorgeous, Ophelia. I can't wait to do everything to your body that you want me to, I want to make you feel good..."

She gazed at him under heavy lashes and swept her hair back from her shoulders, still a little nervous but beginning to let her desire override her fear.

"I want to see you..." she murmured.

He'd got the speed down to a fine art over the years; slow enough to give a show as he stripped, but quick enough to keep the client from going hungry. He pocketed the cufflinks and tie pin, and took off his jacket first, slid the tie from around his neck and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He let the white fabric hang open as he removed his shoes and socks, and then his pants. A lot of clients liked the half-dressed look, and if he began to tend to them again before he'd fully stripped then it made it look like he couldn't wait to get back onto their needs, which in turn made them feel more special.

So still in his boxers and open shirt, he placed his hands on her hips and nudged her back to sit on the double bed. Then he bent to kiss each of her breasts, and knelt in front of her, strong and gentle hands lifting each leg in turn to so he could kiss down from her knee to her foot, where he removed her black stiletto carefully. Then he did the same with the other leg, and began to kiss back up, reaching the inside of her thigh and letting his stubble graze the sensitive skin ever so slightly.

Ophelia leaned back on her hands and sighed, watching him intently as he worked his way towards his goal. His fingers hooked into the band of her panties, and she lifted up enough for him to slide them off and down her legs to drop them to one side.

"Lie back," he breathed against her thigh and she complied with a breathy groan.

She was hairless down below, not that Danny minded either way, but it tended to make his job a little easier. He trailed his tongue up the split of her lips so delicately the touch was barely there. The wanton sounds it tore from her throat told him he was doing exactly what she needed, and he looped his arms under her thighs and pulled her to the very edge of the bed, holding her legs a little further apart and pushing his tongue a little deeper into her sex.

She gasped and thrust her hips against him, and he licked up until he met her clit, sealing his lips over it and sucking gentle.

"Oh Daniel, così buono!"

Danny knew enough basic Italian to be encouraged at that reaction, and the blonde began to lick and suck and nibble until Ophelia was squirming under his grasp, hands fisting the sheets. He moaned into her sensitive flesh, sending vibrations through her, occasionally dipping his tongue inside her and tasting her wet heat. When he sucked at her nerve centre again and growled a little, her orgasm seemed to catch her by surprise as she bucked into him and cried out wordlessly.

He licked at her and eased her through the waves of pleasure, before kissing at her thighs while her breathing slowed. Then he stood and finally removed his shirt and boxers.

"What would you like me to do for you?"

Ophelia looked up at him from the bed with dark eyes. "I want... I want you to treat me wrong, Daniel. I want a dangerous boy..."

"How rough?" he asked, careful to make sure she got just what she needed.

"How do you Americans like to say it? Go hard or go home?" She giggled and stretched out on the sheets, closing her eyes and waiting for him.

Danny crawled onto the bed over her, mouthing his way up her stomach, swirling his tongue around her peaked nipples and biting gently on the sensitive flesh. She arched her spine and moaned, and he ran his hands up her sides and under her back to lift her and pull her fully onto the bed under him. He bit at her neck and made his way to her ear, and when he drew the lobe into his mouth Ophelia let out a deep sigh of bliss.

He swung his knee over her so he was kneeling on one side of her body, and then he grasped her hip and flipped her onto her front. His teeth blazed a burning trailed down her back and she writhed under him as he pulled more lascivious noises from her.

Danny straddled her thighs and let his thick, hard cock rest in the cleft of her ass, bending down to ball her hair in his hand and tug her head to one side.

"You want me to fuck you, huh? You want it hard?" His voice had that edge of menace now, and she quivered below him and licked her lips.

"I've been a bad girl. I deserve spanking..."

He grinned and leaned back again, squeezing her ass cheek and massaging the muscle to relax it before bringing his hand down against the supple flesh. She jumped and moaned, and he gasped a little as he felt the force of the strike travel into his cock where it lay on her. He repeated the action with the other cheek, and then again with the first.

He reached over to pull open the drawer where he had left the supplies, pulled out a condom which he deftly rolled onto himself, and then went straight for the cuffs.

"You want me to tie you up?" He let his hot breath skitter over her skin as he dangled the leather in front of her face, "You want me to restrain you and fuck you hard?"

"Oh god, yes..." Ophelia pressed her ass up into him and Danny bit her shoulder lightly before climbing off her.

"Get on your knees, up against the headboard. You need to be taught a lesson..." he growled at her, watching the goosebumps form on her skin and relishing the effect he could have on clients when they let themselves go and he really threw himself into the role.

The politician crawled to the head of the bed, planting her knees wide in the pillows, and he knelt behind her with his own knees keeping her legs apart. He gripped her wrists and twisted them behind her back, securing them in the cuffs and tugging on them before pulling her head back by her hair again.

"I'm gonna make you scream. You've been misbehaving, Ophelia, you need to be shown how to follow orders..."

Then he let go of the cuffs and spanked her again, mouthing over her shoulders roughly as she twisted in his grasp and drew in a sharp breath.

He grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it between her body and the headboard, not wanting to hurt her too much despite what she may have asked for, and then pushed her forward into it as he traced his fingers up her inner thigh.

"Do you want my cock in you, bella? Do you want me to take you hard and fast?"

"Mmm si Daniel, fuck me..." she whined and thrust back against him, and he shoved her hard into the pillow.

"Behave yourself... I'm gonna fuck you hard, but I'm gonna take my sweet time about it, and you're gonna love every second... you got me?" He sucked her earlobe into his mouth again and made her groan.

"Si..." she submitted breathlessly to him.

He released her hair, dropping it forward over her shoulder to give him clear access to her back, and the hand between her legs moved to slide two fingers up into her pussy outrageously slowly. God she felt good, so wet for him after his earlier treatment and his dirty words, and once he had his digits knuckle deep in her he withdrew again, thrusting back in and penetrating her over and over.

She gasped and moaned, pushing back against him, desperate for more, and he removed his fingers, lined up his cock and pushed into her.

Ophelia cried out as he filled her part way, her spine bowing, and he gave her a moment before he pressed forward and gave her his full length more carefully.

She began reeling off something in Italian, which Danny could only guess were probably curse words, and then he pulled on the cuffs to give him leverage as he slid out to fuck back into her again. He built a fast rhythm and slammed her into the wall, driven on by the carnal noises that came from her chest.

She cried out as he drove into her. "Faster, Danny! Harder! "

His mind flitted back to the man he had seen at the party, the one who who caught his eye and thrown him off his game, even for just a moment. He imagined he was fucking him instead, not that Ophelia wasn't attractive enough, but Danny had been thinking about that guy all evening and he couldn't resist letting his fantasy take flight.

He slowed his pace, keeping the forcefulness and control, snapping up into her mercilessly with a sharp jolt of his hips before drawing out slowly to repeat his actions, keeping her on the edge. One hand travelled around her body to play with her nipples, pinching and kneading at her full breasts while he bit over her shoulders and nipped at her earlobe. Then that hand brushed down over her stomach, fingers going in between her legs, and he teased at her clit with the ghost of a touch while he steadily increased his pace.

"Oh Daniel..." she sighed and gasped, pushing her forehead against the wall.

"Beg me. Beg me to make you come, Ophelia..." he growled in her ear.

She made a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan. "Please, please Daniel. Fuck me until I come... per favour!"

His attack on the woman's body became more brutal, and she drove back against the assault as he pummeled her into the cushioning in front of her.

He spanked her again with the hand that had been holding the cuffs before grasping them again.

His fingers began to massage more firmly on her sensitive mound, working in circles as her arousal became too much for her. His onslaught took her over the edge, and she shouted his name and her body tensed around him as he thrust into her until she was spent.

Danny let her come down from her high, kissing her back and slowing to a stop between her legs, before unlinking the chain on the cuffs and pulling out, throwing her down to the bed on her back. Then he was over her again, assailing her breasts with licks and nips, hooking his elbows under her knees and pushing his cock into her pussy again.

He let the beast in him come out, all the time thinking about how amazing it would have been to take that brunette from the party and treat him like this, sink his cock into that fine ass and have his way. He could feel his own orgasm building at the base of his spine, and he pounded into the woman harder and faster.

Ophelia was undulating beneath him, fingernails clawing at his abs as she was brought to yet another loud climax, and he finally let himself go.

Euphoria rolled through his body in waves as he pulsed inside her and filled the condom, dropping forward and tucking his face into her neck while he swam through the orgasmic haze back to reality.

Danny pulled out of the Italian woman where she lay in a daze, disposed of the condom, and lay down beside her to draw her body close to his.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, pressing down the length of his body, "that was stupefacente..."

Danny laughed. "I take it that's good?"

"Si Daniel, very very good..."

When she had enough energy to move, they climbed into the bed properly after Danny retrieved his phone, and Danny tucked them both under the covers, removing the leather from around her wrists and dropping the separated cuffs into the drawer again.

Ophelia sank into a satisfied sleep with her head on Danny's chest, and he set his alarm on his cell before putting it on the beside table and letting himself drift off.

He awoke later in the night, having dreamed about intense hazel eyes and the solid muscled wall of a body he had collided with, and his erection ached for attention. He decided to treat Ophelia to another orgasm, waking her gently with kissed to her throat and shoulders, and she surprised him by climbing on top of him and opening the drawer herself for a condom. She discovered the vibrator and looked at him curiously.

"What was _this_ going to be for?" she purred, running her fingers over the smooth shaft.

"Whatever you want," he grinned, hands massaging her breasts and tickling over her stomach.

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I may have one idea..."

Minutes later, she was riding his cock to their completion while the toy was lodged in Danny's ass, vibrations travelling through both of them and stimulating his prostate until he saw stars.

Man did he love this job...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this tall, dark and handsome stranger? (As if we didn't know!) Boy, I hope we see him again soon... like 'next chapter' soon :D


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Chin ingratiate themselves with the new guy, and Steve gets an audience he didn't bargain on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch2 is Steve/Original Female Character and voyeurism on Danny's part!
> 
> Our brunette stranger is back! Good times :)
> 
> Sorry about the wait, things have been so busy here!

"You still having problems with your cousin?"

Danny had found Chin at the bar for a brief respite while their respective customers shmoozed with the Governor. They tended to avoid actually interacting with high profile members of society to reduce the risk of being recognised, and their dates were aware of this but needed to get their business done. It actually turned out that they knew one another from social circles, and had both got a kick out of finding out their friend had brought an escort along as well.

"Yeah, ever since Kono blew out her knee she's been looking for something other than pro surfing to get into. She's always looked up to me, and seems to want to get herself into the same line of work, family business and all. I told her, best stay out of the game, but you know how stubborn she can be..." Chin swigged his Longboard and leaned on the counter while Danny swizzled his fake gin and tonic around with the little red umbrella the bartender had insisted on putting in there.

"Oh yes, your family are scarily stubborn, especially Kono..." He'd met her a couple of times at Chin's house when he'd had family and friends around for new years and his birthday. She was cute, but deadly. There was no doubting she could take care of herself, having told Danny she knew Brazilian Ju Jitsu, and he'd heard talk of her punching a guy out on the beach for muscling in on her wave one time. She was fiery; he liked her, and the feeling appeared to be mutual.

"I just don't think this is the life for her, bruh. She was made for more. Got a great business head on her shoulders." The Hawaiian man put his empty bottle on the bar and continued to watch their clients distractedly. The man Chin was with was a little younger than him, a bit of a fox, and a big player in the property market. The woman with Danny was in her late twenties, petite and pretty, and was an up and coming lawyer keen to make an impression with her talent and fast wit, and having a nice looking man on her arm helped draw a little attention too. She had done some work for the businessman's firm before now, and Danny was getting them impression they had liked one another but didn't really have the guts to do anything about it.

"Thing is, you can't exactly lecture her, man," he sipped at his water, "you've been doing this for years and never made a move to get out of this line of work. The 'don't do it, the work is terrible' line just won't hold sway..."

"I know, I know. But you know I have my reasons..." Chin muttered, but Danny had been distracted by a familiar face across the room.

Tall, dark and sexy was back, and damn he looked good... whereas Danny and Chin had a plethora of outfits at their fingertips, this guy only appeared to have the one suit, but it made him look just fine so Danny could forgive that. Then the man's date caught his eye.

"That guy," he gestured towards the brunette and his native friend followed the movement, "he was there last night."

"Oh yeah? What are you thinking? Potential client?" Chin nudged him. "Fancy a go on that?"

The blonde smirked. "Damn right I do, but that woman he's with wasn't his date last night... he was with a blonde, mid-twenties, now he's got a thirty-odd redhead hanging all over him..."

The other man shrugged. "So he's hooking up with different women, maybe? What's your point?"

"Nah, the women are completely different. You hook up, you at least have some sort of type you go for, the height or the hair colour or something. Nothing links them," he couldn't tear his eyes away from the handsome man, who was tentatively sliding his hand around the redhead's waist, "and I'm pretty sure that woman is the Governor's assistant, so I don't think she's a paid date."

"You're still a detective deep down, aren't you D?" Chin smiled but eyed the tall man warily from across the room. "You think he's on the game? Competition?"

"I'm intrigued to find out..." Danny grinned, setting down his half-full glass and shoving it to one side to disown it as the newcomer headed towards the bar. "Same again, please," he ordered from the bartender who gave him a bit of a strange look but fulfilled his order anyway. It arrived in front of him with a little yellow umbrella this time, just in time for him to have to reach across the path of the brunette to take it. Nicely done.

"Sorry," he smiled up at the man as he 'accidentally' bumped his elbow, "Oh hey, didn't I bump into you last night?"

He heard Chin snort loudly behind him and he kicked his friend in the ankle with his heel, never breaking eye contact with the taller man or letting his expression change.

"Uh, yeah... I think so," the new guy gave him a vaguely interested look before turning to the bartender, "A large white wine and a scotch and soda, please."

"You come to these things often?" Danny pressed onward, knowing his questions sounded like cheesy pick up lines but not really wanting to just straight up ask the guy if he was a legalised hooker.

"Sometimes," the brunette said vaguely, tapping impatiently on the bar, "Just recently moved back to Hawaii, trying to get out a bit." He obviously wasn't keen on the conversation, eyeing the Jersey man suspiciously.

"What's your name?" Danny pulled the umbrella out of his drink and sucked provocatively on the end of it before tossing it on the bar. It had only been sitting in water, but the guy didn't know that.

"What's with the questions, buddy?" The guy glared at him, and Danny raised his hands up in mock defence.

"Sorry, I'm just a guy looking for a good time tonight, and you looked like you might be a man in the know... no biggie..." He went to turn back to Chin, but smiled when he heard a restless sigh from his target. He looked back to find the brunette handing him a business card.

He lowered his voice and leaned in a little. "Tell them Steve sent you, they've got lots of young ladies looking to provide a range of services," he whispered the words that sounded like a spiel he'd been told to use, lacking any real enthusiasm.

Danny looked down at the card. It was for a rather seedy agency, North Shore Escort Services. "And what if I wanted, say, a young gentleman, _Steve_?" He let the man's name roll around in his mouth like he could lick it, blue eyes locked on his face, and Steve tried to hold the gaze but his hazel eyes flicked down to the Jersey man's mouth briefly and he stuttered a little.

"They uh, have guys too. Who will take male clients. I don't take men myself."

Chin laughed on Danny's other side where he'd been listening in. "Prude," he muttered.

Steve straightened and glared at him over the Jersey man’s head, ignoring the drinks that had just been set down in front of him. "Excuse me?"

Danny turned and smacked the Hawaiian man on the arm. "Will you shut _up_?" He couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face though.

The taller man observed both of them carefully. "What's going on?"

The Jersey man regarded him closely and licked his lips, noting the way those hazel eyes followed his tongue even though the man was angry. Easy to distract, then?

"We're escorts too, just checking out the competition," he gave him his patented smile and handed the card to Chin who looked at it and smirked.

"I don't have time for this," Steve growled, taking up the drinks and making his way back across the floor to his date. He did his best not to look back at the two men at the bar, but Danny caught a glance and winked before he could hastily look away.

"Well, I've always known you to make a good first impression, D, and you did _not_ disappoint me on that one!" His native friend laughed into his newly delivered beer, beginning to move away from the bar when his date broke away from the Governor.

"That was _your_ fault, I think you'll find babe," Danny smiled, "and I don't believe him when he says he doesn't do men... not the way he was looking at me..."

"Get over yourself, Danny," Chin threw over his shoulder as he left, "You think everyone is looking at you."

The Jersey man smiled to himself and kept his gaze on the taller man across the room. He wanted to unravel this little mystery, and preferably end up with it in his bed...

 

\---

 

By the end of the night, Chin and Danny had been practically left on the sidelines by their dates. The clients really liked one another and, despite his own poor luck with love, the Jersey man wasn't completely jaded. They had an obvious attraction for each other, and he ended up convincing Chin that trying to follow up on anything beyond their contract with the agency was probably pointless.

"Damn these people and their real life feelings," the Hawaiian man rolled his eyes dramatically, but he agreed, and Danny could tell he didn't really mind. After hours work was a bonus and not necessarily expected.

Their customers thanked them and left the event together, assuring both escorts they would still receive full pay for the evening despite the unexpected outcome. Chin said his goodbyes and left, heading for the local bars as he wasn't tired yet, and Danny went to find his car in the parking lot.

As he was walking past the alleyway behind the venue, he heard a noise down there which sounded like something being knocked over. His old cop reactions kicked into gear, and he carefully went to investigate just in case someone was being attacked.

Someone was indeed being assaulted, but there was no need to interfere with the encounter, and Danny could only stand in the shadows and watch.

The Governor's assistant was being held up against the wall by his favourite tall brunette, and she had her legs wrapped around his waist as he ground against her pelvis.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a motel or something?" Steve was mumbling.

"No, do me right here in the alley. I want you to fuck me," the redhead pulled him down into a kiss which he deftly avoided, instead putting his mouth on her neck and nibbling along the smooth skin there.

She moaned loudly under his attentions and he began to hitch up her dress and massage her buttocks as he pressed her against the building.

"Whatever you want, baby," he kissed down her throat and then kneeled in front of her, lifting her dress out of the way and tugging down her panties.

She groaned as his tongue swept over her sensitive area, and Danny felt his cock hardening in the confines of his pants as he watched Steve's hands knead at her hips and listened to the noises she made under his touch. The Jersey man reached down and stroked himself through his suit pants, leaning back against the cool bricks.

The brunette lifted his client's leg and settled her high heeled foot on a box, giving him better access, and from Danny's vantage point her could see Steve's tongue working, stimulating her clit and moving to delve inside her.

"Oh fuck, yes..." she sighed and grabbed at his hair, not really considering he might not appreciate it. He looked vaguely annoyed, but continued nonetheless.

After a couple of minutes of his talented mouth bringing her closer to the edge, his fingers occasionally dipping into to thrust inside her, the redhead tightened her grip in his hair. "Oh shit, that's it, I'm gonna come... Fuck!"

She cried out and bucked into him, and he worked her through her orgasm while holding her hips to the wall to support her weight.

When she had finished, he stood and turned his attention back to her throat. "You want me to fuck you now?"

Danny had to bite his lip to keep from answering the question himself, and he watched as the girl breathlessly told her escort yes, to take her up against the wall. Steve unbuckled his belt and unzipped, and though unfortunately he couldn't quite see the taller man's cock, the redhead's reaction when she looked down told him everything he needed to know.

"Oh, wow..." she muttered almost to herself, and looked up at the brunette, "Holy fuck am I glad I hired you..."

Danny slid the zipper down on his own pants quietly, the scene in front of him being just too glorious. Steve's suit jacket was cut just short enough to mean his ass was exposed when his pants and boxers slid to his thighs, and his muscular buttocks were beautiful to behold.

The blonde took his cock out of his underwear and stroked himself as the other escort retrieved a condom from his pocket and rolled it on out of view, and then he was lifting the woman up and rolling his hips, pushing up into her.

She pressed her head back against the wall and tried to hold in her filthy moan as the muscular man entered her, and her legs came up around his waist to ease him in.

"Oh god you're so big..." she shoved her hands back into his hair and pulled his face to her chest, where he yanked down the front of her dress and began to suck on her nipples, moving from one to the other with precision and dexterity.

Danny pinched his own nipple and stroked his dick harder, just imagining what Steve might have to offer, and pulled a small sachet of lube from his pocket, always having it on hand for emergencies.

"I'm not all the way in yet, do you want me to keep going?" The man was asking his customer.

The Jersey man sent up a small thank you to whatever deity had created this fine specimen for what was obviously a very decently sized package.

"Yeah, just be careful..." she gasped as Steve pushed in further until he was fully seated within her, her fingers curling at the base of his skull. "Oh god, fuck me... Fuck me hard..."

The taller man's ass looked just heavenly as his muscles flexed, beginning to thrust and build up a strong pace which left the redhead moaning loudly. Danny kept his eyes on that delicious ass, imagining sliding his own cock inside it, thinking about how tight and hot it would feel.

His hand moved on his own lubricated dick to the rhythm he wanted to use on Steve, the woman's noises becoming background music to his fantasy of holding the brunette against the wall and fucking into him. He bit his lips and focused entirely on the way Steve's butt rose and fell, the strength of his drives and the pleasure he was bringing to his client. Fuck, it was hot, and he jerked into his own fist faster, twisting his wrist at the end of each stroke.

Maybe Steve could take him hard like that, spread his cheeks open and fuck into him hard, over and over, have him screaming out for more. Just like the redhead, who sounded like she was reaching her climax, Danny could feel his own coiling in his stomach, and he concentrated on the muscles moving under Steve's shirt. He would love to run his hands over that back, dig his fingers into that skin, nip and bite at the solid column of the man's throat.

The woman cried out as she came, Steve following shortly after her with his hips rolling and buttocks flexing.

Danny had to cover his mouth as his orgasm surged through him, cum spilling over his fingers as he dreamed of doing the same thing inside the brunette in front of him.

He wiped himself off with a tissue from his pocket and threw it in the dumpster nearby, licking the remnants of himself off his own fingers. He continued to observe Steve as the man lowered the woman to the ground, straightening her dress for her and checking she was okay. A gentleman after the act; always nice to see.

She handed him a wedge of notes, which he tucked into his pocket, and she went for another kiss which he again deflected, this time into a hug.

"I might be seeing you again soon," she winked as she began to walk away a little unsteadily.

"I'll be waiting," Steve waved back at her, though his smile didn't reach his eyes.

The redhead didn't spot Danny in the shadows as she walked past and out into the night, and Steve took a moment to take the money back out and count it thoroughly before leaving the alley himself.

The Jersey man peeled away from the wall and took a step out into the dim light at the edge of the parking lot.

"So you don't do kissing and you don't do men," Danny smiled when the taller man jumped and whirled on his heel to face him, surprise painting his face, "What exactly _do_ you do? Aside from birds in back alleys..."

"Are you following me or something?" Steve growled at him.

"No, I just happened to spot your performance back there and stayed around for the show. You've got good technique." The Jersey man continued to grin at the brunette, but it faded a little when the man advanced suddenly on him and shoved him back against the wall into the darkness, large hands wrapping around the shorter man's biceps tightly.

"Listen, I don't _know_ you. Leave me the fuck alone and _stop_ stalking me," he hissed, and Danny shivered under that hot gaze. His face in shadow, Steve looked rough and dangerous, and that did something interesting to the blonde’s insides.

"Ooh, what are you gonna do if I follow you home?" The blonde let the challenge hanging the thick air between them, his eyes settling on the soft lips in front of him and biting his own, having to restrain his need to grab the man and kiss him. He was really sexy when he was riled up. When he glanced up, Steve seemed to be going through a similar internal struggle.

The taller man blinked and pulled away, releasing his grip. "I don't _do_ men."

Danny gave him a sensual smile. "Don't do male clients or don't do men, period?"

Steve took on a defensive stance. "What business is it of yours?"

"Just being friendly," the blonde purred.

"You'll get yourself into trouble with that 'friendly' attitude if you're not careful," the other man glared at him, but looked him up and down and seemed to reconsider himself a little bit, "I'm bi if you must know, I just stick to female clients. Personal preference. Are we done with the interview now?" The walls had come down for a few seconds, but they were back up now.

"How long have you been doing the escort stuff?" The blonde pried, deciding to open up a little himself to ease the other man's apparent nerves, "I've been doing it long enough to spot someone new to the job."

"I'm not answering anymore of your questions," the brunette groused, "So you can give up asking."

"Can't blame a guy for being curious, babe," Danny pushed away from the wall and walked towards Steve, but the brunette backed up so he stopped.

"Yeah, curiosity killed the cat y'know," he snarled, "Do yourself a favour and back off." And then he was stalking off across the parking lot and hailing a cab down, disappearing into the night.

Danny leaned back against the wall, feeling his cock already begin to perk up again from the sensation of being held to the bricks by Steve's strong hands.

People loved to fling that phrase around to discourage people from prying, most not realising it wasn't even the complete saying.

"Curiosity may have killed the cat," he whispered under his breath as he palmed the beginnings of his erection through his pants, "but satisfaction brought it back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Danny's certainly registered on Steve's radar now! He's so good at first impressions :)


	4. Double The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes an offer involving his client, and Steve breaks a couple of rules...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch4 is a threesome! Steve/Danny/Adam, but mainly McDanno!
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay. So busy, trying to write a couple of chapters ahead of myself, and there is way too much going on in my life right now! But writing helps me chill out, so I'm determined to keep fitting it in!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, I actually wrote it before the first three chapters, and it was going to be chapter 2 but I bumped it back to build a bit of the story up first.

"Steve's here again," the sultry native voice murmured in Danny's ear, and he turned to see Chin standing behind him.

"So are _you_ ," the Jersey native pointed out slyly. The blonde was only too cheerful to keep reminding his friend they were working for different teams and still managed to get along just fine.

Chin wasn't humoured though. "He's picking up a lot of business, Danny. He's gonna be bad for us."

"Hey, we've both still got clients tonight, haven't we? He's not causing _that_ much trouble..." Danny paused and turned fully to look at his Hawaiian counterpart, "Oh, don't tell me... your client is eyeing him up, right?"

He passed his gaze over the tall woman in the long red dress that was with Chin, and she was indeed casting her glance over to the tall brunette in the corner. But who wouldn't? Because he was wearing a damn military officer's uniform!

"Hot damn," Danny muttered as he took the sight in himself. Figure hugging dark blue fabric accentuated every muscled inch of Steve as he flirted outrageously with his date. Memories of watching him in the alley a week ago now mixing with that uniform got his blood seriously pumping.

"Maybe," Chin groused, "but I just don't trust the guy, Danny..."

"Have you seen who he's here with?" The blonde gestured to the woman in the sparkly blue dress who stood with Steve. "Margherite La Couer, she's banned from my agency as a non-payer."

"Same here," Chin nodded, "Looks like she's got her claws into another firm who will fall for her tricks..."

"I'm gonna warn him," Danny shrugged and went to walk towards the other man, but his friend's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Why? Who cares if he gets paid?"

He patted Chin's hand. "Babe, do you remember when you first started out? I don't know about you, but it sucked for me in the early days. It's painful when stuff like this happens, and it's just professional courtesy... plus I hate Margherite and I wanna ruin this for her too..."

"Alright, whatever..." Chin sighed and turned his attention back to his client.

The Jersey man turned to his date for a moment. Adam Noshimuri was a young Japanese man from a powerful family, and one of Danny's regulars. "I'll be back in a moment, would you like me to get you a drink when I come back?"

The man smiled warmly at him. "No, thanks Danny, just don't be long or I'll miss you..." and pinched the blonde's ass. He didn't mind, Adam was a good guy and he'd done the boyfriend and sleepover experience with him before many times. He was one of the rare few who paid well and was actually sweet and decent.

"You know I'll miss you too," he gave him a chaste peck on the cheek like a loving boyfriend, the scenario he asked for consistently.

He headed across the room and parked himself at the bar near Steve, ordering a water with ice and lime and waiting for the man to break away from his client. He began to head for the men's room and Danny followed, catching up with him just inside.

"Hey," he smiled, and received a glare in return when Steve spun on his heel.

"Again? What do you want?" The taller man gave him an accusatory look.

The blonde approached the other man and ran his fingers up one of his lapels. "This... This is nice! Fancy dress shop? Looks real..."

Steve smacked his hand away, although not quite as viciously as Danny might have expected given his attitude. Maybe it was just a front, like he figured.

"Did you come in here to ask for my tailor, or did you actually want something?"

Danny quickly checked the stalls to ensure no one else was in there. When he knew they were alone, he continued. "Your client is a non-payer, you'd be best to drop her and call your agency, see if you can pick up anything else for tonight."

Steve shook his head. "Miss La Couer seems lovely," he defended.

"Yeah, she does," the Jersey man leaned up against the basins and cocked his hips, "until she loves you and leaves you, literally."

"My agency will have already taken a down payment to cover me," he sneered a little, on the defensive.

"No, trust me, she'll have convinced them not to, babe," Danny put his hand out in a friendly gesture, "She tells agencies she is trying them out, can bring more high paying clients their way if they let her take someone with no deposit, but it's all a scam. Then she gets the full sleepover experience and skips out on you in the morning before you wake up. No payment for your agency, no payment for you."

"They wouldn't do that," the brunette stated confidently, "And don't call it a 'sleepover', it's creepy..."

"I'm just trying to help," the Jersey man crossed his arms, slightly annoyed at the rebuttal.

An irritating, and yet disturbingly sexy smirk leaked onto Steve's face, and he leaned back against the wall. "She did it to _you_ , didn't she?" he teased, "She screwed you over! And I thought you'd been in this long enough to know all the tricks!" He was so god damned proud of himself...

Danny did his best to ignore what that expression did to his insides, smiled sweetly at him and shrugged. "You gotta get played before you know the game, babe... Just don't say I didn't warn you!" He stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Steve standing there and staring after him.

What a bastard, Danny goes to try and help the guy and he just acts like an asshole in return... and it was more than frustrating that the Jersey man just found him more and more attractive with every sneer and snipe.

He was pretty sure Steve had been looking at his ass as he'd left though, and that gave him a boost of confidence. He knew he looked good tonight in his black suit and open-collared dark grey dress shirt, but people staring always made him feel happy. And when it was that tall hunk of stunning? Yeah, it helped...

He rolled his eyes at Chin as his friend threw him a questioning glance across the room, and the Hawaiian man shrugged in a motion that conveyed "you can't help some people, bruh" and then he turned back to his date.

Danny returned to Adam's side and slipped his arm around the guy's waist, pulling him in close. The Japanese man smiled at him and finished his hushed conversation with the dignitary he was talking to, before turning in toward Danny and putting his mouth right up next to his ear.

"Who, um... who was that you followed into the bathroom?"

The blonde faltered. "Oh, was it that obvious? Sorry, he's just a friend I needed to talk to, nothing untoward..."

Adam nodded. "No, no that's fine, um... is he a friend in... the same line of business as you?"

Danny pulled back and gave him a small smile, noting the way the man's cheeks had gone a little flushed. This was about to go one of two ways; either Chin's prediction was right and he was about to lose a customer to tall, dark and dress blues, or tonight was possibly about to take a turn for the better.

"Maybe. Why?" He left any accusation out of his voice, keeping it soft and open.

The dark-haired man went a slightly rosier shade of pink and lowered his eyes to the Jersey man's chest. "You know I told you last time that maybe we could look at getting someone else on for... the after party? But I wasn't interested in anyone else at your firm..." he licked his lips nervously, "Do you think maybe that... I mean, if he's got nothing else planned for tonight that..?"

Adam trailed off, but Danny smiled and put his fingers under his jaw, lifting his face to meet his eyes so he could see he didn't have to be embarrassed. "Hey, don't worry, you know it's all a bit of fun, babe," he looked over towards the uniformed man, who had reappeared and was now off to one side of the party and on his cell phone.

Steve looked more than a little pissed off; he must have called his agency and found out there was no deposit and Danny wasn't lying.

"I think I may be able to sort something out, Adam," the blonde gave him a dirty grin, making him blush even darker.

 

\---

 

"Hey, wait up!"

Steve had been halfway down the steps to the venue before Danny caught his elbow.

"Oh, come to gloat have you? Or maybe stalk me from the shadows?" He hissed angrily, and the blonde took a step back and put his hands up.

"Woah, hey, I was gonna come and help you out! Unless you've got yourself another gig?" He took a step back and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Steve sagged his shoulders. "No... the agency said I wouldn't get paid, I told Margherite where to shove her scam... and apparently there's no other work tonight..." his hazel eyes met Danny's hopefully, and he sighed, still hesitant to accept aid, "What... what did you have in mind? Is there a potential client inside?"

"Sort of," the Jersey man gave him a wolfish grin and stuffed his hands in his front pockets, "but it might involve you breaking one of your precious little rules if you wanna get paid tonight..."

The brunette crossed his own arms and glared at Danny. "It's a guy, isn't it." It was more a statement than a question.

The blonde nodded. "My client, he uh... he was going for the full package tonight, and he saw me talking to you and he was wondering if we couldn't... work a little something out? Between the three of us?" His hands danced between them, making little gestures, and the other man seemed temporarily distracted by the movements.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Okay, not only are you suggesting I have a guy as a client, but you’re throwing an all-male _threesome_ at me?"

Danny waved his hands in a negative cutting motion, annoyed that the taller man wasn’t being particularly cautious with his loud voice.

"Hey hey, keep it down buddy," he hissed, but let a sly smile onto his face, "and no, I do the boyfriend bit and you just meet us later... you get to have some fun, because I know you're into guys, you said it yourself. And you get paid when you would have lost out. I'm doing you a favour, take it or leave it..."

The other man looked a little put out, but he was considering it, his dark eyes flickering over the ground while he thought about the pros and cons.

Danny threw in a sweetener. "Listen, three in a bed pays. A lot. And Adam's great, he's a good guy, you won't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with... from what he said, he mostly wants to watch anyway."

Steve's eyes swept slowly up the blonde's body, making him shiver with anticipation. "So he'd watch... you and me, right? And I can say no to stuff?"

The shorter man licked his lips. "Yeah babe, trust me. It's a whole lot of fun, no pressure, good money... you in?"

The brunette considered it for a minute longer, and Danny didn't rush him. Finally he nodded. "Okay," he whispered, "but I'm only doing this for the money, okay? I'm having to believe you on this..."

The blonde passed him a hotel key and let his gaze slide all over the other man's body, taking in his uniform and the way it showed off every sexy aspect of his figure.

"You can trust me. Hilton, suite nine, we'll be there around eleven," he began to walk back toward the party.

"How can I trust you when I don't even know your name?"

The Jersey man turned back to him and served that winning smile in his direction. "Danny. My name's Danny." He moved off again, but stopped and threw one last comment and a filthy wink back at taller man. "Oh, and as for you needing to say 'no' to anything? By the end of the night I'm only gonna having you screaming 'yes'..."

And with that he marched back into the party, deeply proud of the expression he had left on Steve's face... a healthy mix of surprise and lust making him bite his lip as he was left on the steps, hotel key in hand.

 

\---

 

When they arrived at the hotel room, Danny had half expected Steve to have balked on the idea and left, and he'd been prepared to make it up to Adam if any disappointment was to occur. But the brunette was there, sitting on the couch in the suite, looking nervous as all hell and trying to hide it.

The client probably wouldn't be able to see the nerves, the taller man was hiding it well, but Danny had been in this business for a good few years now and he could see right through the man's bravado. Or maybe he just found it easy to read this guy, who knew?

Steve stood and met Danny's eyes, his lack of surety displayed behind the deep hazel.

"Give us a moment, Adam, go make yourself comfortable in the bedroom. We'll be through in a few minutes," he gave the Japanese man's hand a squeeze and gestured toward the double doors leading to the sleeping area.

Adam looked eagerly from Danny to Steve and back again, before nodding and making his way through, sliding the doors shut behind him.

After he was out of hearing range, the blonde walked toward the uniformed man.

He kept his voice low as he spoke. "Hey, you still okay with this? You can back out now if need be, I can handle the client." He wanted to make sure Steve was okay; he'd told the man he could trust him, and he wasn't about to sour that by forcing him into something. He liked this guy, despite his standoffishness.

"Yeah, it's fine... uh, how much is it paying?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, but squared his shoulders.

"He's doing cash, off the books like usual, so my firm won't know you were involved..." When Danny gave him the figure his eyebrows raised.

"Wow, okay you definitely get better rates at your place..." he looked a little jealous.

"No offense, babe, but we get better _clientele_ at my place..." Danny grinned at him, but then turned serious. "Before we go in there, you need to let me know what you're comfortable with and what's a no no. I'll act as a buffer and handle Adam's requests, and he's a good guy, and like I said he'll take no as an answer."

Steve nodded. "Uh, with us I'd rather top if full sex is involved. Condoms, of course. I guess I'm fine with kissing if it's you, but I don’t kiss clients. Otherwise I'm pretty much up for everything, but if he wants servicing I'd rather you did it than me, unless he specifically requests me. You uh... you know him better than me, so..."

Danny gave him a comforting smile. "That's all fine. Pretty much what I figured. You ready?" He gestured to the doors.

The taller man shrugged and looked down his body. "I uh... I'm a little... nervous?"

The Jersey man smiled, understanding the pressure of being out of your depth when doing something you weren’t used to. "Don't worry about that..."

Before the brunette could respond, one of Danny's hands was at the zipper of his dress uniform pants, and the other was pulling his head down to bring him into a tantalizing kiss. Well, Steve had said that was okay, although he'd probably meant for show, but Danny wasn't going to waste this opportunity. He’d been wanting to do this from the moment he’d set eyes on the guy.

Steve's shoulders stiffened for a moment, but then he relaxed and began to kiss back, and warmth spread through Danny's chest and raised hairs on the back of his neck. He licked his tongue across the line of the brunette's lips and he opened to him, tilting his head a little and letting Danny's tongue slide into his mouth.

The kiss was _amazing_... Steve's lips felt even softer than they'd looked, and now he was getting into it there was a certain passion, an intensity to it that the Jersey man hadn't seen coming.

The brunette huffed air against his cheek and his hands slid over the shorter man's hips, cupped his ass and squeezed like he'd been thinking about doing it for a while. Danny smiled against his lips.

The blonde's hands slipped inside the other man's now open pants and fondled him through his boxers, and his body quickly responded to the careful and deliberate touch as his semi began to stiffen against the other man's hands.

He moaned quietly into Danny's mouth, and the Jersey man couldn't help but feel pride run up his spine. He loved when he could have this effect on others in the trade - sometimes it was difficult to turn someone on like this if they were working in this world. Maybe Steve wasn't very experienced like he had figured, or just maybe he was attracted to Danny? Either way, this was going to be fun...

The taller man shifted forward, leaning into him, and it surprised Danny how eager Steve was. He massaged him through his boxers, and lifted one hand slightly to slip under the cotton and feel the hot, thick flesh of the other man's cock. It was definitely an impressive size, just as he had gathered in the alley way, and he was ready.

However much he wanted to get carried away in this moment, he had to break the kiss and rein himself in. They had a job to do.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Steve muttered as Danny tugged his boxers back into place and zipped up his pants again.

The blonde smirked. "Oh babe, you dress like _that_ and you think tonight isn't going to involve a strip tease?"

He kicked off his shoes and toed out of his socks, and was glad to see the other man do the same.

He slipped his fingers into the uniformed man's hand and pulled him toward the double doors, giving him one final searching look. "Ready?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "As I'll ever be."

Danny let a confident, sexy smile slip onto his lips and he opened the doors, revealing Adam sitting on the end of the queen size bed. He was glad his client always went for the decent sized rooms, it gave them more flexibility in general, and tonight it meant there was room for one more to join them.

The blonde beckoned to Adam, who was still fully dressed aside from his jacket, shoes and socks. The Japanese man stood and walked toward his escort, who ran his fingers over Adam's jaw the way he knew he liked.

Noshimuri smiled and closed his eyes, and Danny went around to his back and slid his arms around to undo his belt and pants. The man liked to be stripped, tenderly, the full boyfriend package, and Danny caught Steve's eyes and jerked his head at their client. Tonight there were two of them to divest him of his clothes.

The taller man picked up on things very quickly, moving to unbutton Adam's shirt, slowly and surely, but having to focus to do it right. Obviously he wasn't used to undressing men on the regular, but their client's eyes were closed anyway so he couldn't see the furrowed brow on the brunette as he dealt with the shirt.

Danny had to hide his smile. The look of concentration was too cute. Instead he kissed over the back of Adam's neck as he let his pants fall to the floor and his shirt began to drop away. Then he hooked his thumbs into the Japanese man's boxers, knelt behind him and pulled them down over his ass, kissing each cheek as he did, and then nipping one lightly before standing up again, drawing a little gasp from their client's mouth.

Steve had tugged the man's silk shirt down over his arms, and was reaching to lay it on a nearby chair, keeping it safe.

The blonde put his hands on Adam's hips and turned him towards the bed. "You go take a seat babe, we've got a show to watch..."

Adam pulled back the bed sheets and lay at the head of the bed, right in the middle, with his back against the headboard so he could watch the two men in front of him. His cock was already hard, and he stroked it gently while his hooded eyes gazed upon his escorts for the night.

Danny was quick about shedding his clothes, well aware that he wasn't the main spectacle tonight with the man in that uniform looking so damn edible. He still made sure to flex all his muscles as he stripped though, giving his client all the right angles for all the right parts of his body. And it didn't escape him that Steve was watching too, rather intensely.

Only fair, because he was about to get an eyeful of an officer whom he hoped wouldn't be a gentleman.

He went to the head of the bed, lay next to Adam and rested his head on the man's chest while he took over stroking his dick. He looked at Steve and licked his lips, signalling for him to begin. It was interesting how they seemed to be able to communicate with complete silence, reading one another and understanding so easily, and Danny pushed that to one side for later analysis.

Steve unbuttoned his jacket slowly, turning to show the muscles in his shoulders off even under the white shirt as he dropped the dark blue fabric down his arms, throwing it to land neatly on the chair in the corner. Yup, this was something he'd done before.

He took his time with the tie as he turned to face them again, unknotting it and sliding it through his fingers before drawing it out from under his collar. His shirt was next, expertly unbuttoned, eye contact held with their client and occasionally flicking to meet Danny's gaze for reassurance before going back to Adam's eyes.

As the cotton slid off his shoulders and down his arms, it revealed intricate patterns of colour on his biceps, which surprised the blonde a little. Tattoos, wow. Steve had looked so clean cut, he wasn't quite expecting the ink which covered his skin, but they looked seriously good on him.

The pants came off, thrown to the chair, and then he turned his back again to drop his underwear and expose that gorgeous, muscular ass.

The Jersey man bit his lip. Such a shame he wouldn't get to indulge in that, it looked so damn tight... and then Steve turned back around and Danny forgot any sort of regret, because although he'd felt him, he hadn't seen him yet... he was big. Damn big. About the same size and thickness as Danny, and standing proud and erect and beautiful.

The blonde didn't believe in God or any deity, but he was pretty sure he was beginning to believe in Heaven...

He looked up to meet Adam's eyes. "How do you want us, babe?"

Noshimuri smiled at them both in turn. "I can't believe I get to do this..." He looked like it was his birthday and Christmas come all at once, and Danny knew that once the man always started out a little timid in the bedroom, but once he came out of his shell he really knew what he wanted. "Um... I want Steve to fuck you... doggy style. I want you on the end of the bed there and him standing."

The Jersey man rolled off the bed and opened the drawer he'd already stocked earlier with condoms and lube. He handed a small bottle to Adam, who dribbled it into his hand for his own use, and took another bottle and a couple of condoms with him towards the end of the bed.

"Uh, kiss him first though," the Japanese man interrupted, "make out a bit..."

Steve had that confident face on again, the one that would fool a client but not Danny. He was uncomfortable, and the blonde was going to have to ease him into this.

He dropped the supplies on the covers and began to run his hands over Steve's bare skin, starting at his hips and turning him so that they faced one another at the end of the bed and Adam could watch them side on. His eyes followed his fingers as they moved over the taller man's waist, his abs and up to his chest, brushing over his nipples and the light dusting of dark hair across his pectorals. Damn he was hot... those tattoos and those defined muscles. It was easy to be aroused by him, he was gorgeous.

Their eyes met again and Danny parted his lips, hoping Steve would take the hint. He did, darting forward to take the blonde's lips with his own, and it was his turn to slip his tongue into the shorter man's mouth. Something akin to electricity danced over his skin and raised hairs, and the other man’s hands began to roam over Danny's body, caressing and teasing and gripping in all the right places.

The Jersey man let himself get lost this time, hands exploring and massaging as they went. Steve pulled back from the kiss after a minute and Danny took the opportunity to mouth down his neck and bite lightly at his pulse point, making him gasp and moan.

The brunette threw his head back, and the shorter man tracked his teeth and tongue over every inch of his throat, shoulders and chest, hands running up his solid back.

Whether the noises the brunette was making were for show or just from the attention he was getting, Danny didn't really care, because they were going straight to his balls and making his cock twitch. The groans and sighs were erotic, passionate, sensual.

He looked up just as Steve dropped his head back down, and their mouths met again in perfect synchronicity, like they were a well-oiled machine. He heard Adam let out a small keening moan as their kiss got rougher and more desperate, and he picked up on how his client wanted things to go.

He reached up and tugged on Steve's hair where it laced in between his fingers, bit at his lips, and the make out session intensified and began to evolve into something animalistic.

Slicked fingers ran down the cleft of his ass cheeks, and Danny realised he hadn't even noticed Steve's hand had left him to grab the lube. His hand curled around the blonde's butt cheek and pulled them together, their cocks rubbing up against each other and tearing groans from their chests.

Danny cursed quietly as Steve nibbled down his throat, and his fingers slipped back between his ass cheeks to glide over his hole. He moaned and pushed back into his hand, and the brunette took the lead and pushed one finger inside him.

The Jersey man gasped at the sensation, the slight edge of discomfort quickly subsiding into pleasure as their dicks brushed against each other's hips and thighs. Then suddenly he was being turned to face Adam, Steve behind him and kissing over his neck and shoulders, sliding two fingers into him and thrusting gently, stretching the ring of muscle to ready him. His other hand plastered itself over Danny's stomach while the blonde reached back to grip Steve's hips and dig his fingers in.

He forced his eyes open, meeting Adam's gaze and sucking his lower lip between his teeth as he was prepped and showered with nips and bites and kisses.

The Japanese man was clearly enjoying the spectacular show no end, one hand stroking his balls and the other pinching his own nipple.

"Yeah, that's it..." he whispered hoarsely, "I want him to fuck you, hard..."

Danny was thanking his lucky stars, because he was definitely not averse to that happening, and Steve seemed more than willing to hold up his end of the deal as he reached for a condom and removed his fingers from the shorter man so he could roll it onto himself. After a second, three fingers pushed back into the Jersey man and he groaned and arched his back.

"Oh fuck, Steve..." It rolled off his tongue before he could stop it, and he hoped suddenly saying his companion’s name like that wouldn't bring reality crashing down on them, but it actually seemed to have the opposite effect. He was pushed forward, hands nudging at his thighs until he got his knees up on the bed, and then Steve was lining up to his entrance and pressing forward.

Danny kept his eyes on their client and spread his legs wider as the other man's cock slid inside him, the head slipping past his relaxed ring and gliding slowly in. He felt glorious; smooth and thick and hot.

"Oh fuck..." The blonde rasped, revelling in the fantastically painful stretch as Steve slid further and further in until he finally bottomed out, hips flush with Danny's ass. His eyes closed as he concentrated on staying relaxed, adjusted to the brunette's girth, and Steve seemed to sense he needed a second because he paused, his hands massaging Danny's hips.

He felt so good inside him, thick and solid, and the blonde was going to have to employ every ounce of control not to come too soon. He could last a long time, he had the experience and the stamina, but damn it if Steve wasn't filling him perfectly right now.

When he felt ready he shifted forward a little, and the taller man withdrew from him completely before sliding back in. Danny locked eyes with Adam as the tattooed brunette behind him began to build a delicious rhythm, increasing his speed with each thrust. He had to cant his hips slightly to direct the other man's cock away from his prostate, because otherwise he was brushing it every time and Danny wouldn't last.

Steve started to pound into him, and Adam bit his lip and whimpered as he watched them under heavy lashes.

"Tell him how he feels, Steve..." their client murmured, "Tell Danny what it's like to fuck him..."

Steve's breath caught a little, and there was a momentary pause before he regained his pace. Had he forgotten Adam was there? Got lost in the act of fucking Danny? Possibly, or maybe he just wasn't used to taking orders in the bedroom like this.

"Mmm so tight..." he growled, and it raised goosebumps on the back of Danny's neck, "You feel amazing Danny... so hot and perfect, so tight... my cock fits you just right..."

Oh sweet Jesus, this wasn't fair. He had to think of something else to slow his building orgasm. He started running the Jets '93 line up through his head, just to try and block out the searing hot words flowing from the other escort's lips.

"...Fuck, your ass is gorgeous... so hungry for me..."

He knew how to talk dirty, and this was going straight to the knot building in Danny's stomach. Fuck. Think of anything else!

He realised his eyes were closed again, and he peeled them open to look at Adam. The Japanese man beckoned to him. "Come here, Danny..."

Steve released him, pulled out so that the blonde could crawl up the bed, and he was relieved for the repeal, allowing his orgasm to sink back from the edge and fade a little.

"Suck me while he fucks you, baby," Adam whispered, beckoning to the other man while he spoke to the Jersey man, "I want your mouth so much..."

Danny felt the dip in the mattress as the brunette mounted the bed, and he ducked his head down to take the Japanese man's dick into his mouth. He was a good size, long and slim, and Danny had always found it easy to pleasure him.

He knew what to do by now, with Adam being such a regular, and he needed no instruction or reminder of his favourite things. He was also fine with taking the man bare; he was always clean and valued his escort's health as much as his own. Condoms were for sex between them, but not for blow jobs anymore.

Danny used one hand to hold Adam's shaft, and his tongue flicked around the leaking head of his cock before he applied a little suction as he pulled him in further. His hand went back to the bed to support him just as Steve was lining up against his hole again, and he subtly reached one hand back to squeeze the hand that lay on his thigh.

He hoped the taller man would understand that he needed him to go slow, and it appeared to have the desired effect as the other man pressed gently back into him, not going as deep this time, holding back a little.

Steve started his thrusts again, strong hands gripping the Jersey man's waist and holding him in place. "Danny, god, you have such a sweet little ass..."

He had to block out the purring voice again as he relaxed his throat and used the momentum provided by Steve to bring Adam's cock in and out of his mouth. He deep throated the man, and squeezed the other man's hand again before bracing both on the mattress either side of their client.

Again, the brunette took his cue correctly, and began to drive harder into Danny, who in turn let the other man's cock slide through his mouth and into his throat over and over. He panted and moaned around Adam's dick, and the Japanese man writhed under him.

"Oh god, yes... yes... wait, stop..." Danny pulled off him and Steve ground to a halt mid thrust, as Noshimuri gasped under them. "Sorry, I uh... I want him to fuck you..."

It took a second for the blonde to realise Adam was talking to Steve. He wanted them to switch.

Well aware that Steve had said he would only top, Danny shook his head and took in a deep breath. "No, Adam, he-"

"It's fine." The taller man cut him off, and the Jersey man looked back over his shoulder, stunned.

"Yeah?" His eyes asked if the tattooed man was sure, and he got a solid nod in response.

"Yeah."

Steve pushed all the way into him again and drew a moan from Danny, seeming to savour the moment before drawing back out again. Then he handed the blonde a condom and picked the lube up.

The two men sat on the bed and watched in amazement as the brunette turned around and slid his own lubricated fingers into his ass, prepping himself and giving them a show all at the same time.

Oh fuck, he was perfect... Danny actually had to physically pinch himself, thumb and forefinger digging into his thigh, to ensure he really wasn't dreaming. He ripped the foil open and rolled the latex down his own shaft blindly as he gazed at Steve's fingers fucking into his own hole, two and then three, while the brunette moaned lasciviously and spread his legs further, sticking his ass out on display.

He turned back again, thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, cheeks flushed, and he removed the condom from his own dick and stroked down its length. "How do you want us?"

This just got better. He was interacting properly with Adam now, making that eye contact again and asking him questions. His confidence was obviously gaining, despite his earlier reservations about the threesome.

"I want you to ride him..." came the reply from behind Danny, and then Adam's hands appeared on his shoulders and pulled him down to lie on his back.

Noshimuri knelt up above him, thighs splayed and cock in his own hand, and Steve crawled onto the bed and bracketed Danny's waist with his knees.

His eyes met deep hazel pools as the other escort looked down upon him and smiled. "I haven't done this in a while, I need to go slow." He was honest and direct as he spoke to both of them, having obviously taken Danny's words to heart about Adam being a good guy.

The Japanese man nodded. "Yes, that's good."

Danny placed one hand on Steve's thigh and the other on Adam's above his head. The brunette smiled at him, then looked up to meet Noshimuri's gaze again, before closing his eyes and sinking down gradually onto the blonde's cock.

The two escorts moaned loudly, the taller man throwing his head back again and gasping roughly while Danny had to resist bucking up into the tight velvet heat that was slowly enveloping his erection inch by glorious inch. Steve felt beyond perfect, and Danny knew Adam wanted them to talk, so he let his mouth run wild.

"Oh god, Steve! So fucking gorgeous... you're so tight, fuck, you feel so good..." He wasn't even fully seated inside the other man yet, his own sizeable manhood presenting a slight challenge for the less experienced brunette, but the taller man was taking it like a pro.

He finally bottomed out within the other man, and Steve shifted above him and panted as he tightened and relaxed around the cock buried in his channel. Danny could feel the ring of muscle contract against him as Steve breathed deeply and adjusted to him.

Then he began to move on him, leaning back to place his hands on Danny's thighs so the entirety of his athletic body was stretched out and bared to his audience, slowly working into a steady pace again. It felt _so_ good. Steve rocked his hips as he found the right angle and the best motion for them, and then he was riding Danny's cock as if he were made to do it.

The muscles in his abdomen flexed and tightened, and they were almost mesmerising to the Jersey man as he watched Steve rise and fall on him, pleasure shooting up his spine like lightning. He dug his fingers into both men, hard, and they each responded with a pleasing sigh.

The blonde's hand joined Noshimuri's as he worked his own cock while he watched the two of them rut against one another for a while, licking his lips and murmuring quietly. "That's it, yes, take him, take his hard cock..." Danny could just hear the words, and they were taking him further back towards the brink of release.

Adam's hand went to his shoulder to get his attention. "Fuck him now, take him and show him you want him..."

Danny moaned long and hard, and then he reached up with both hands to grip Steve's waist and pull him forward so his hands went to either side of the blonde’s head.

He placed his hands further up the brunette’s back, and hitched his knees up to plant the soles of his feet firmly on the bed while the other escort raised himself up again a little way. Danny began to drive up into him, hands grasping those tattooed biceps and holding the brunette in place as he started to hammer home and broken moans were forced from his own lips with each thrust. His hips slapped into the underside of Steve's thighs, and the taller man canted his hips forward to take him in deeper, encouraging the pounding the blonde was giving him as he left open-mouthed kisses over his pecs and collarbone, moaning and gasping against his chest.

Adam's hand flew over his own dick in a blur; their pleasure was his and he was riding the wave of their passion. Danny's only goal was to make sure his client came first, and then he could take himself and Steve to their own climax.

The brunette was now crying out his name, moaning and curling fingers into the muscle of the Jersey man's shoulders and bruising the flesh. "Fuck, yes... right there, fuck me!"

Danny could feel his control slipping, listening to that husky voice say those words. He fought back with his own filthy mouth. "Ah, Steve... God you feel so good, just wanna fuck your tight ass... all night... fucking own you..."

From the sounds that began to emanate from Noshimuri’s mouth, the Jersey man knew he was close to coming, recognising the signs. He used his grip on Steve’s arms to push him up and give his client full and clear access to his body, well aware of how the Japanese man usually liked to end their sessions.

Adam shouted out wordlessly as he fell over the edge of his own orgasm, his cum decorating Danny's neck and chest in spurts as the escort continued his rough assault on the man above him. Their target reached, client satisfied, the two men could finally allow themselves their own reward.

The blonde reached down, his hand wrapping around the solid mass of Steve's erection, and it only took a few pumps in time with the upward snapping of his hips before the tattooed man was yelling out "Yes, fuck yes!" and spilling his heat over Danny's hand and stomach.

His ass clenched around Danny's cock and the orgasm that followed was like fireworks exploding in every part of his body. He'd been on the edge for so long, the final fall was too delicious to bear.

He came with a muted grunt as the muscles in his back contracted and he drove up hard once more, filling the condom inside the other man and having to dig his fingers into the man’s thighs as his back arched off the bed. He caught Steve as the taller man slumped forward and his body tried to collapse in on itself, but the brunette quickly recovered and got his hands on the mattress to support his own weight, panting hard.

Danny forced his eyes open again, wondering when he'd closed them, and his hot gaze met that of the man over him. Steve’s lips pulled up at the corner slightly as their eyes met, and for a moment he looked like he might kiss him, but when Adam made a happy noise where he was laying in amongst the pillows his attention was pulled from the Jersey man underneath him.

Danny heaved in a deep breath to ground himself, withdrew his dick from the other man as Steve lifted up and dismounted him. He snapped off the condom and tossed it into the trash can from the bed, and let himself float on the post-orgasmic tide for a few minutes, endorphins flowing through his veins and relaxing him all over while he listened to the heavy breathing of the other two men as they came down from their own highs and began to recover.

Eventually he hauled himself up and sat on the side of the bed for a moment, regaining some of his strength before meandering into the bathroom and finding a washcloth to wipe himself down with. He re-entered the bedroom and finally let himself gaze upon the other two men sprawled on the bed. Adam looked wholly satisfied, settled into the pillows at the head of the bed and breathing deeply as the happy chemicals released during his orgasm continued to relax his body.

Steve's eyes were heavy-lidded and satisfaction painted his handsome face where his lips were parted seductively. He was fucking beautiful, and Danny couldn’t help but stare at him as he stretched out languidly.

The blonde climbed onto the mattress on his hands and knees and crawled to Adam's side, tucking himself into the Japanese man with his head on his client's chest. That was the way he liked it, and Danny would always supply exactly what his employer required.

When he looked up it was to his pleasant surprise that the tattooed man was shifting to settle in on Adam's other side, mirroring the blonde's position and curling into Noshimuri to fall asleep next to him. His hand rested gently on Adam's abs as they rose and fell with his calm breathing now that he was drifting off into restful dreams, fully sated just by watching the two men either side of him.

Danny sighed happily, proud of his achievements that evening. His client seemed more than happy and now sufficiently unconscious, job done there - he'd fulfilled the boyfriend experience, and then teamed up with Steve to bring Adam double the fun after hours.

And that was his other achievement of course... the hesitant, aloof, snarling brunette whom only last week had told him to fuck off, and they had just screwed each other's brains out for the pleasure of another man, _and_ got paid for it.

Unbelievable.

He slipped his own hand gently over Steve's on Adam's torso, and let the happy hormones in his body settle him in for a well-earned rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Well the boys have finally got it on, and it seemed to be pretty spectacular! Let's hope Steve doesn't sneak off before Danny can reel him in!


	5. Paid Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys manage to make a little extra cash the next morning, and Danny continues to try and unwrap the mystery of Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch5 is McDanno and voyeurism on Adam's part!
> 
> Sorry about the delay, but things are still hectic around here! Plus it's my birthday, so be nice to me haha!

In the morning, client privilege meant that Adam got to use the shower first, and the two escorts buried their heads in the pillow and snoozed while the water was running in the bathroom. Shortly, a hand brushed over Danny's to wake him.

"I left the shower on for you," Adam smiled at him.

Danny glanced over at the brunette on the other side of the bed. When he'd visited the room the previous day to leave the supplies he had checked out the bathroom, and he was aware the size of the shower could take two. Plus, he wanted to get a read off Steve and had a feeling he might try to disappear before Danny could manage it. At least if he was showering, he had to finish up before he could go anywhere.

The blonde slipped out from under the covers, rose to his feet and stretched out all of his muscles, letting Adam run a hand through the dark gold hair covering his stomach and chest. Technically even with Danny's after-hours agreement, their contract only lasted twelve hours from the point they met up, so the Japanese man's would have ended at 6am, but Danny liked the man and he was a regular, so he tended to forgive the extra little bit here and there.

He rounded the bed and put a hand on Steve's shoulder, bringing him from his slumber. "Hey, wakey wakey, shower time."

The taller man peeled his hazel eyes open and regarded him blearily for a moment, and then seemed to remember where he was. He sat up and leaned back on his hands, gave Adam a small nod of acknowledgement, and followed the Jersey man into the bathroom.

The hot water felt wonderful, Danny soaped himself him to rid his body of the sticky residue from the night before. He passed the body wash to Steve who followed suit.

"Do you always let your customers come on you?"

The blonde was surprised that Steve was starting the morning's conversation, but went with it.

"No. Adam's a regular, I've known him for almost a year and I trust him, so he gets special treatment," he moved back under the warm stream again and washed the shampoo out of his hair, "Did it freak you out? Sorry, I should have warned you."

The taller shook his head. "I was surprised yeah, not freaked out though. To be fair I had other things on my mind..."

Yeah, like an orgasm...

Danny couldn't help but watch as Steve's hands rubbed clean every inch of himself, and he glanced up to see those hazel eyes running over his own body.

As if caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the brunette's eyes darted up to his and his cheeks blushed a warm pink before he looked away again; it was an odd reaction, considering the fact they had been fucking one another only a few hours before, to suddenly be embarrassed over stealing a look at him, and it made Danny reassess the man in front of him.

"Are you glad you did it?" He asked tentatively. He really hoped that Steve had enjoyed himself, it felt very important to him and he wasn't entirely sure why yet.

Yes, he liked the man despite the attitude he'd received from him up until last night, and it would make sense if it was just about finding out if Danny had done a good job... but it wasn't just that. For the life of him, he didn't know what it was yet, so he pushed that unfamiliar feeling to the back of his mind.

Steve broke into a grin. "Yeah, I uh... well I don't regret it, put it like that..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you change your mind?" When his shower companion gave him a curious look he continued, "About the topping, I mean? You said you would only top, and then..."

The brunette smiled. "Honestly I haven't let a guy fuck me in... I can't remember how long... I'd forgotten how much fun it could be to bottom, and you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself, so when Adam asked I... I just said yes."

"Well I'm honoured it was me," Danny grinned at him, "I just hope it was as good for you as it was for me."

Steve met his eyes again. "Yeah it was uh..." his gaze ran down the shorter man's body again, his confidence growing, "It was enjoyable to say the least..."

The Jersey man licked his lips and allowed himself another glance over the other man's body. "Good, I'm glad we can agree on something."

He stepped out from under the shower head so that Steve could wash himself down, and he caught movement outside the enclosure out of the corner of his eye.

"This show isn't free, Adam," Danny laughed, and the taller man turned in surprise and rubbed shampoo from his eyes, to see their client standing in the doorway, naked and cock in hand.

"I know," he smiled, "I just couldn't resist... you both look so gorgeous wet..."

Always happy to find a way of earning extra cash, the Jersey man smiled and turned to face the wall and dumped some conditioner into his hands. "Adam would like another viewing, Steve, what do you think?" He purred the words, hoping this would go his way again.

"I don't see why not," came the calm reply, and Danny could see those hazel eyes on him again.

He handed a wash cloth to the taller man. "Wash my ass," he whispered.

"I don't seem to be able to _stop_ watching it..." Steve muttered absently.

The blonde snickered. "I said _wash_ my ass, Steven."

"Oh," the other man smiled a little bashfully, "Sorry."

"Don't be," he smiled as the cloth began to make its way over his rounded cheeks with a firm hand behind it.

He heard Adam sigh behind them, moving closer to the shower enclosure to better his view, and Steve leaned in to mouth over his shoulder so he cocked his head to one side to provide better access.

The taller man's touch was firing him up surprisingly easily. He'd wanted him pretty much from the moment he saw Steve, and when he'd spoken to Chin about types when dating he'd realised that the man really fit the bill for his own list of favourite things in a guy. Tall, dark and mysterious, Steve was well built and a little rough around the edges... and had eyes you could seriously drown in if you let yourself.

His dark lashes framed the colour so beautifully, and while they appeared hazel it seemed that the closer he got to them, like last night before they went to join Adam in the bed, the more flecks of colour he could see. Greens and blues and browns all mixed together. Had he ever really analysed _anyone's_ eyes that deeply before? Not even Rachel's, and he'd been married to her for years.

And that mouth, the one currently travelling up his neck while one hand soaped over his buttocks and the other caressed his abs and tickled through the hair there, that mouth was pure sex. Soft lips which could form a mischievous smile and the next moment could suck his earlobe between them for teeth to nip at.

Holy shit, like that.

His own eyelashes fluttered from the stimulation as Steve moved onto his ear, one of his weak spots, and goosebumps broke out up his neck. He didn't even realised he'd moaned out loud until he felt the taller man chuckle against his skin.

"You like that, huh?" His voice was rough and low, and he could listen to that all day. He would listen to Steve read out the New Jersey area phone book if it was in that silky smooth tone.

"Uh huh," was about all Danny could manage without giving away too much more. This thinking was all way too deep, he shouldn't let himself get this infatuated with a man whom he'd only really just met, and was in the same business as him, of all things.

That's what this had to be. Business.

He'd seen it where clients could fall for their escorts, have a Pretty Woman moment and offer to take them away from it all, but this was no romantic comedy, Julia Roberts wasn't here, and he had no notions of quitting and running away with this guy... Was that it, though? Was he falling for Steve?

The job. Damn it, has to keep his mind on the job. He needed to compartmentalise. Time for a distraction.

He turned his body, so all of a sudden the brunette's hand which had been stroking over his ass was now on his dick. Steve looked a little surprised, but he smiled and dropped the cloth to one side. Then his big hand was wrapping around the shorter man's erect cock and massaging, pulling a sensuous groan from his chest as Danny leaned back against the cool tiles and closed his eyes. His own hand went to stroke over Steve’s chest and down his stomach, but before he reached his dick the other man took hold of his wrist and brought his hand up to suck his index finger into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. The sensation made the Jersey man’s cock jump in his grasp in response.

“Oh holy shit...” Danny pressed his head back harder into the wall while the taller man released his hand again.

It was so good to work in tandem with someone so adaptable. Steve never paused for long when he was thrown a curve ball, rolling with whatever he was given. And apparently he had a few surprises up his own sleeve, because his hot, slick tongue was now licking a stripe up Danny's cock.

He hissed a little in shock and opened his eyes to look down and see the gorgeous tattooed god kneeling in front of him. Holy fuck.

Steve worked him expertly with his tongue, one hand gripping his shaft firmly while his mouth attacked the head of his dick, causing ripples of pleasure to run through the blonde's body.

"Oh fuck, babe... your mouth-" the rest of his sentence was lost as he shouted wordlessly when Steve's heat enveloped his cock to about halfway down his length.

He sucked experimentally, almost teasing, and when he noticed Danny's hands now plastered to the wall behind him he grasped his wrists and slipped his fingers into his shower-soaked dark brown hair. He bobbed his head, caressing the Jersey man with his tongue and lips as water flowed in rivulets over his tanned shoulders, and when he looked up to meet his blue gaze it was so intense that Danny had to bite his lip hard.

Fuck, how was he _this_ perfect? It shouldn't be possible.

Steve’s hand went back to his shaft and stroked him firmly as he tended to him, and the sight of that man’s lips wrapped around his cock tightened the coil forming in the blonde’s stomach.

Teeth grazed carefully over his sensitive skin each time he pulled back from taking the shorter man’s cock deep into his throat, and Danny groaned and had to squeeze his eyes shut. "Oh fuck, don't stop doing that... holy shit, your mouth... fuck, I'm gonna come..." His fingers stroked the other man's ear as a warning in case he didn't want to swallow.

Steve's mouth remained around his dick while his finger nudged in between Danny’s ass cheeks and the Jersey man parted his legs further, a keening moan flowing from his lips in amongst the panting and swearing as it slid deep inside him, slick from shower gel. The brunette curled his finger around and gently massaged Danny's prostate, and the sensation pulled him straight over the edge.

"Oh _fuck_!" The blonde gasped put as he came hard; his knees almost went out from under him but Steve's other hand was plastered across his stomach and held him against the wall as he milked him for everything he was worth.

Danny flexed his fingers against the other man's scalp and sighed happily. The taller man stood in front of him, still pressing him to the wall to hold him up, and suddenly their mouths were joined again and he could taste his own cum on Steve’s tongue, and damn that was hot.

He reached between them and slipped both hands around his companion’s hard cock, massaging his shaft and stroking his balls while their tongues continued to dance around one another. The tattooed man’s hands on his shoulders moved him around so that they were side on and Adam could see them properly.

He'd almost forgotten the Japanese man was still in the room, so wrapped up in experiencing Steve's surprise blow job that the reason behind it had escaped his mind.

The kiss deepened, and it was just as intense as before. There was something about the brunette that just made Danny want to devour him. He was mysterious and gorgeous and completely enticing in every way, and the blonde felt drawn to him like a moth to a burning hot flame. He wanted to take him, own him, know him.

The taller man pulled back to gasp against his lips as Danny pumped his dick and twisted his wrist as he worked him, flexing his palm over the head, and he used the opportunity to nibble down over Steve’s throat and collarbone.

"Fuck, Danny you're gonna make me come..." he murmured against his cheek, hands running up and down the Jersey man's arms.

The shorter man glanced over to their client, who looked like he was on the brink of his own climax, and kept Adam's gaze as he spoke to Steve.

"That's it baby, come for me. I want you to come on me..."

His words seemed to finish both men off, as Steve let out a strangled groan and bucked forward into Danny's fist, his fingers digging into his biceps and gripping hard, Adam threw his head back and jerked once more into his own hand, releasing his load onto the glass shower door.

Steve's cum pulsed out in lines over the blonde's stomach as Danny massaged him through his orgasm and let him lean into his embrace, and he slid fingers into the short hairs at the nape of the man's neck and caressed him soothingly.

Steve's face ended up in the curve where Danny's throat met his shoulder, and he released a long, shaky breath and swore quietly.

"Oh fuck, your hands... Jesus... so good..."

Danny smiled to himself as he realised that, at that low volume, that little admission hadn't been for Adam's benefit as part of the show. It had been for his ears only.

 

\---

 

After they had recovered enough to soap one another down for a second time, washing each other in a mutual show of appreciation rather than keeping to themselves like they had the first time, they dressed and the Jersey man collected his supplies, stowing them in a bag he'd left under the bed.

Having to dress in yesterday’s clothes was never great, though he always brought a spare set of boxers for the morning after, but Steve pulling that uniform back on made it all a hundred times better.

Their client handed over the cash to Danny for the night, and extra for the morning's show as well.

The two escorts left, the blonde squeezing Adam's ass as they embraced out of affection, and once they were downstairs and out of the lobby Danny handed over his ticket to the valet and waited for his Camaro to be brought around.

"Wow, nice car!" Steve whistled appreciatively and smoothed his fingers over the silver surface while the blonde threw his bag into the trunk and rounded to the driver's side door.

"It's got comfy seats too," he grinned, "Come on, I'll take you to your car."

It was a short drive back to the venue from the previous night, and although Steve was silent in the vehicle next to Danny, he did allow himself to stretch out in his seat and relax, releasing a deep sigh. He appeared comfortable and unguarded now; unlike the strained unfamiliarity of last night before the threesome, he seemed to be at ease with the shorter escort, and that made Danny happy for reasons he didn't quite understand yet.

Steve directed him in the parking structure, and he wound up pulling into a space next to a battered old Mercury Marquis.

" _That's_ you car?" He smirked, and then regretted his rudeness a little when the brunette looked down at his feet and sucked in his bottom lip.

"It was my dad's," he mumbled quietly, and then a little more assertively he continued, "and it's a classic, so watch your mouth."

Danny put his hands up defensively. "Hey hey, sorry I didn't mean to offend," he offered a small smile, "I just find it hard to envision someone who looks like _you_ , dressed like _that_ -" he gestured to the taller man's slightly rumpled uniform, "-climbing out of... _that_..." he nodded towards the black car again, trying to sound less degrading of it this time.

"Yeah, well I'm doing it up... I can't afford anything more up to date at the moment..." Steve shrugged, less defensive now.

"Speaking of that..." Danny popped his door and hauled himself out of the Camaro, walking to the trunk and unzipping the bag. He pulled the envelope containing the cash to the surface, and counted out the money as the brunette came to stand beside him and lean against the car.

He handed Steve a wad of folded bills, but at the last second he peeled a ten dollar note away from the outside.

"Hey, I thought we were going fifty-fifty on this," the uniformed man squared up to him and tried to use his height to invade Danny's space. If it was meant to be threatening, it only served to send a spark of interest down into the Jersey man's pants.

He licked his lips and gave him an easy grin. "Down boy, you've got exactly half there... minus the coffee you're buying me to say thank you for hooking you up with a job last night."

He folded the ten in his fingers and slipped it into the front pocket of his slacks, pleased the see those hazel-grey eyes follow the movement.

"One coffee doesn't cost ten bucks," the brunette grumbled, eyeing the shorter man suspiciously.

"Well, you'd better follow me to the café and get your change," the blonde gave him that winning smile again, "or use it to get your own drink, makes no difference to me."

It did though, weirdly. He wanted Steve to get a coffee with him, wanted to spend a little more time with the man. He felt like he was just breaking the surface of this interesting little enigma.

Steve huffed, annoyed, and looked away. "I don't have time to mess around and play nice, I have stuff to do." He seemed hesitant, like he was making excuses not to join Danny and wasn't exactly sure why.

"Fair enough," the blonde thumped the trunk lid down on the Camaro and went back to the driver's door, "but that means I keep the whole ten bucks."

The uniformed man growled to himself, fiddled with his keys, and eventually sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"Where's this fucking café then?"

 

\---

 

"I moved here just over a year ago," Danny imparted, taking a sip from his coffee and leaning back in the small booth in Kamekona's Coffee Shack, "My ex wife moved here with our daughter and I followed."

Sitting opposite him, hands wrapped around a mug of green tea, Steve raised an eyebrow. "You have a daughter? Wow..."

The blonde nodded. It felt good to share, and maybe it would get the taller man to come out of his shell a little. Steve had used the bathroom to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt which he'd left in the Marquis, and he was already looking slightly more relaxed. Danny’s slacks and grey shirt were comfortable enough, although he was looking forward to changing back out of them when he got home.

"Grace, she's nine. And she's the light of my life." He allowed himself the little smile that always crept onto his face when he spoke about, or even thought about, his little girl. He couldn't help it, she made him so happy. If there was one good thing he'd done in his life, it was create that little angel.

Steve watched him carefully and the corner of his lips pulled up slightly before he covered it with taking a gulp of his tea. Then he winced because it was still a little too hot.

When nothing was offered up in return, Danny decided to press a little further. He was still a cop deep down, and the old interrogation techniques weren't too rusty. He wanted to know more about the man who had caught his interest so readily.

"What about you? I've not seen you around before the last couple weeks or so, when did you come to Hawaii?"

Steve hunched his shoulders. "I got back around two months ago. My dad was sick and I came to look after him, but he died and now... now I have a bunch of his debts to pay off. I had to find work quickly, and an old friend recommended the escort agency. The rest is history really."

It was vague, but it was probably all Danny was going to get out of the man. At least that explained why he was with such a low grade firm – new to escorting and in need of a fast buck, he’d gone for the first place that would take him. If he’d held out for somewhere better, he’d probably be earning more now.

"I'm sorry to hear that... so your dad lived here? Did you live in Hawaii before?" He fiddled with another sugar packet before ripping it open and dropping all of it into his latte.

The taller man nodded again, beginning to look a bit tense.

"Why did you leave?" The blonde tried, but before his companion could answer someone was clearing their throat next to the table.

He looked up to see Chin standing there with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed in displeasure, his younger cousin Kono standing a few feet behind and echoing his stance. She probably didn't even know why Chin was grumpy, but out of family loyalty she was already pissed at Danny for whatever his transgression might be.

"Fratenising with the enemy I see, Williams?"

He should have known Chin would probably show up. It was Sunday morning after all, and one thing the two of them had proven was that they were both creatures of habit.

Danny ignored Steve's slightly confused expression and threw a friendly grin at the two Hawaiian natives. Kono's face immediately changed to a smile, the young woman having a soft spot for the ha'ole her cousin had befriended, and she slid into the booth next to the blonde while Chin rolled his eyes at her lack of solidarity.

"Morning babe," the Jersey man wrapped his arm around the dark-haired woman and squeezed her shoulders, "How’ve you been?"

"Good thanks, Danny. I hit some killer tubes down at Pipeline yesterday!" She stole a sip from his mug and made a face at how sweet it was.

"Awesome, I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds like you had fun." Danny squeezed her again and glanced up in time to see a flash of what could have been jealousy cross the brunette's face.

"This is Steve. Steve, Kono." He introduced the two of them, and while they shook hands across the table he looked up at the older escort. "What's up, Chin Ho? Someone piss in your cornflakes this morning?"

The native man finally spoke again. "What's he doing here?" He gestured to Steve, but ignored him otherwise, causing the man to glare at Chin and fold his arms tightly.

"Come on, babe. Lighten up," Danny gave him a warm smile to try and ease the tension, "Steve is here because we helped each other out last night and we're just having a drink before heading home."

The brunette flashed him a look. "Oh, so we helped _each other_ out, huh? Did I really owe you a coffee then?" He was sharp, damn it.

The shorter man felt a slight blush creep up his neck at being caught out, not helped by Kono giggling.

Chin let a small smile sneak onto his handsome face as he finally relaxed enough to take a seat, seeing his mainlander friend was obviously working more than a business angle here. "Smooth, Danny. Next time just try kidnapping if you really want to force someone into a date."

Danny’s eyes flicked back to Steve, expecting to see more annoyance but instead there was a satisfied smirk on the man’s lips.

“It's not a date,” the blonde muttered and picked at the paper receipt on the table, suddenly feeling a little exposed.

"So what was last night, then?" Kono piped up, always looking for interesting stories from the world of escorting. She was looking at the new guy specifically, curious to find out more about him.

"Governor's Ball," the brunette replied, giving her a little smile, "All very fancy, but unfortunately my 'date' turned out to be a non-payer. Danny tried to warn me, and I was... a bit stubborn..."

The Jersey man raised his hand to his mouth and coughed out the word "Asshole" none too subtly.

The taller man shot him a withering look, but conceded. "Yeah, I was... I would have ended up with no pay, but this guy came to find me with an offer I couldn't really refuse." He leaned back and looked to the blonde, who took that as his cue to continue the tale.

"Well, Adam's been talking about a threesome for a while-" he glanced at Kono when she gasped excitedly, "-and he spotted Steve and, long story short, this guy has officially taken a male client now." He gestured to the brunette who nodded and took a sip from his drink, looking only slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, really?" Chin smirked and gave Steve a superior look, even though he was now a lot more relaxed and any aloofness had now drained away, "I seem to remember someone sticking their nose up at us for such _lewd_ acts?"

The taller man looked a little ashamed. "Yeah, sorry about that. Both of you. It was unfair of me to judge. But I never said there was anything wrong with it," he grinned at the Hawaiian man next to him who was seeming to warm to Danny's new friend and smiled back, "I just only take female clients... maybe that could change now, I dunno..."

"Ooh, how much do you charge?" Kono wiggled her eyebrows and leaned forward, and Danny had to laugh at her naughty nature.

Chin eventually relaxed completely, and the Jersey man was amazed to find his new friend was letting himself go too. The four of them bantered easily between them, seeming to slip into a natural friendly rhythm, and shared stories about nightmare clients and sexual misadventures (Chin found he had to cover his ears when his little cousin came out with a few of her own though), and Danny paid for another coffee for him and Steve - with his own money, this time - as well as one for each of the cousins.

Eventually the brunette made noises about heading home to catch up on sleep, and the blonde agreed. They said their goodbyes to their friends and walked out to their respective cars together, and suddenly Danny really didn't want the other guy to go.

It was confusing, considering how rude Steve had been up until now, to find him so easy and chatty this morning, but maybe the taller man had realised that having friends in the same line of work could be beneficial. And honestly, the Jersey man wasn't sure what he preferred, because when the tattooed man had been closed off he'd just wanted to peel back the layers and find out more about him - and he still did, because although Steve had talked a lot, he didn't actually give much away - but he also enjoyed talkative, friendly Steve, competitive Steve who tried to best their sexual misdemeanours with tales of his own, the Steve whom he kept catching looking at him across the café booth even when Danny wasn't the one talking.

He stepped up closer to the brunette as the man fiddled with his keys next to the hood of his car.

"So I'll see you again soon then?" He tried to go for smooth, knowing he was probably failing, and let his eyes drift down the guy's throat and sighed a little at the memories of attacking that skin with his teeth and lips last night and this morning.

"I dunno, maybe." Steve was suddenly a bit more brisk with him now they were out of the café, though he wasn't sure why.

He stepped closer again and raised his hand to touch the taller man's hip, but he moved to one side and went to stand just out of the blonde's reach. He wasn't aware that he'd done anything to annoy him in the thirty seconds it had taken for them to walk outside, so he creased his brow.

"What's up with you, huh? If you're afraid of catching cooties off me, it's probably too late for that..." His own defence mechanism was sarcasm and bitchiness, he knew that and hated it sometimes, but damn it if something about this man sparked in his chest and made him react a little quicker than normal.

Steve gave him a wry smile. "No, I... I've just got stuff to do, and I'm tired," he conceded a little and moved fractionally closer. His eyes ran down Danny's body, but then he seemed to visibly shake himself and squeeze his eyes closed for a moment.

He sighed, looking away and licking his lips like he was weighing out pros and cons or building up the courage to do or say something, before he walked back over and shoved the receipt Danny’s fingers had been playing with earlier into the shorter man’s hand, and stalked around to the driver’s side door of his car.

"You didn’t have to play me over the coffee, y’know," he tugged the door of the Marquis open, laying his arm on the roof of it before climbing in, his eyes meeting Danny's again from feet away, "So maybe next time, just ask?"

And with that he was climbing into the battered car and pulling away.

_Next time_. Danny felt a little smile spread across his face. He looked down at the receipt in his hand and unfolded it.

Steve's name and number were scrawled on the back.

For all the mixed messages, the on-and-off signals he was getting from the brunette, at least this one was pretty clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Steve must be interested! But does he want what Danny wants?


	6. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives Danny a serious headache, and Danny decides it's all or nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch6 is McDanno!
> 
> Oh boy, life is hectic right now! Hope you like this chapter! I think this story is going to be 9 chapters over all :)

 

It wasn't often that Danny went out, generally preferring as much down time as possible after spending his weekends exerting a lot of energy with clients, and then spending Sunday afternoon through to Wednesday morning with Grace staying over. The only good nights for going out to bars and clubs were Fridays and Saturdays, and those were his prime working days, so he mostly just didn't bother.

It rolled around to Thursday, however, and he'd seen flyers distributed in Honolulu for an acoustic night at a local bar when he'd taken Grace shopping and for shave ice earlier in the week. He'd already messaged Chin and Kono to see if they were up for an evening out, and received positive responses, and now it was time to message Steve.

The Jersey native hadn't called him or texted him since the brunette had given him his number. He hadn't wanted to seem too overly enthusiastic or anything, and if he was honest he was a little nervous about it.

He shouldn't be. Steve was just another guy, right? An extremely hot, tall, muscle-bound tattooed god of a guy... fuck...

No point in lying to himself. Tall, dark and grumpy was the whole reason he wanted to go to the bar - he needed a reason to invite the guy out and get to know him. It was new territory for Danny, being so unable to get a person out of his head, and he was scared but also excited. Excited to find out what it all meant, to find out more about the mystery that was Steve McGarrett...

But even after feeling sure of himself on Sunday morning when he’d been handed that receipt, he had since been considering that maybe it wasn’t so straight forward. Did Steve just want him as a business contact? As a friend? As a fuck buddy? The guy was so hot and cold it was hard to tell, and just thinking about it gave Danny a headache.

So he sent a quick text. Well it would have been a quick text if he hadn't re-written it about seven times. All Steve saw was the final version, kept simple and friendly: _Hey, it's Danny. Acoustic night with the cousins at the Blue Moon, Honolulu, 8pm? First round on me._

What he didn’t see were the multitude of previous incarnations of the message, which Danny had deemed as too desperate, too standoffish, and one that was definitely too racy for a first text when he wasn’t sure of the circumstances.

He hit send and sighed at himself, feeling like a teenager asking his crush to the prom. What a moron. He needed to remind himself he was thirty-four and should be able to act like a grown man now. Still, he couldn't help the little flutter his heart gave when he got a return text though.

_Sure. See you tonight. Mine's a Longboard. Steve._

The text was short and efficient, and hard to read anything into. But then messaging was never the best form of communication for subtext, it was too easy to misread or misunderstand the written word, so the Jersey man figured he would just have to leave it until that night to see what mood the taller man was in. He seemed to jump from easy and companionable to sharp and cut off within seconds, and the part of Danny that was still a detective wanted to understand the reasons behind that. And it wouldn't hurt to see that gorgeous body again.

 

\---

 

It almost physically hurt to see that gorgeous body again. Hot damn.

The blonde had arrived a little early, and he’d been sitting and chatting with Chin and Kono when, at almost 8pm on the dot (not that Danny had been checking the time regularly or anything) Steve swaggered into the bar.

And swagger was the only word for it, really, because he was walking in like he owned the place, all confidence and physical presence. The brunette was wearing tight, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a dark green short-sleeved t-shirt that made his eyes really pop and showed off his ink and... well, _everything_ about his upper body. More than a few people turned to give him the once over with their eyes.

In the four days since seeing Steve drive off from outside the café, Danny had apparently forgotten just how fantastic the man looked. Which was weird, because he had been the mental image that Danny had jacked off to several times in the last few days, and yet his memories hadn't done the man justice somehow.

Danny waved to him and walked to the bar to order the beer while Steve approached him.

"Four Longboards please," he smiled at the barman before turning to Steve and ratcheting up that smile a few notches, "Hey."

"Hey there," the taller man returned the grin with a sexy lopsided one of his own and it felt like Danny’s pulse had just jumped from zero to sixty. When they had left the café on Sunday morning, the brunette had been acting almost uncomfortable around him, escaping quickly after handing his number over, and now he was turning on the charm and giving him a flirtatious wink, though it was quite low key and he had left a decent gap between their bodies.

The Jersey man was a little flustered for a second, but recovered quickly. He couldn’t help getting distracted by this guy, thrown off his game. Steve looked so handsome with that easy smile on his face, and when the blonde returned it, his face seemed to light up more with the smile reaching his eyes. God, those eyes... still gorgeous, still a deep mix of colours that he could get lost in...

"You okay?"

It took Danny a moment to realise he was staring, and he had to swallow before he replied. "Yeah, yeah, just uh... had a few drinks already, y'know? Kono made us do shots before you arrived. I'm sure more will be on the cards later..."

The brunette nodded. "Sounds good to me."

“Loving those jeans, by the way,” Danny muttered and reached a hand to towards Steve’s denim-clad hip, because damn those pants just looked so good on him.

The tattooed man backed up a little, putting more distance between them, and his expression turned a friendly kind of awkward. “Uh, thanks...”

The blonde let his hand drop away, still trying to figure out exactly where the invisible borderline was with his new friend. It seemed to keep moving, and shifting, and it was beginning to make him dizzy.

The brunette looked over to the two cousins and waved, Chin gave him a little wave back having decided to cautiously put faith in Danny’s taste in new friends after Sunday morning, whereas Kono’s return gesture was a little more excited, her eyes sparkling.

Steve laughed and turned back to the shorter man as he was paying for the beers, grabbing two bottles while Danny picked up the other two.

"What's their story, anyway?"

The blonde leaned back against the bar, going for the short version. "I met Chin when I first came to Hawaii. He's a good guy, though it takes him a while to trust. He's been screwed over in the past, been hurt by people.”

He wasn’t going to go into the detail of it, but Chin’s wife had married him, knowing full well about how he made his money, but divorced him six months later because she ‘couldn't deal with the fact he slept around’. A little unfair bearing in mind he’d always been one hundred per cent honest with her, but some people could handle being in a relationship with an escort and some couldn’t.

Steve frowned and looked down at the beers in his hands. "I can relate to that..."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Danny shrugged at his companion, "He's helped me out a lot though, and I try to return the favour." Then he waved his hand towards the young Hawaiian woman. "And Kono is Chin's cousin. She was a pro surfer, but wrecked her knee. She's always adored him, and wants to get into escorting, but Chin's trying to convince her otherwise... he figures it's a lonely life, and he doesn't want that for her."

"She's cute and sexy, she'd do well." The brunette took a swig of his beer and studied the two island natives from across the room.

"Don't let Chin hear you say that, whatever you do," the Jersey man gave him a serious look and started off towards his friends, Steve hot on his heels, "He's protective as hell, and if you encourage her he won't hesitate to knock you on your behind."

As he glanced back, he caught the taller man subtly ogling his ass as they walked.

"You’ve got no need to be jealous, Danny," the tattooed man purred at him quietly, eyes still on his body, and Danny couldn't help the little thrill that ran up his spine.

Flirty Steve was fun, if confusing, and as they approached the booth where the cousins were sitting he caught Kono’s eye and made a swift head movement to infer that she needed to swap to the other seat next to her cousin and make room for the two men to sit together. She gave him a knowing grin and darted around to settle in next to Chin. If Steve noticed, he didn't comment.

The blonde let his companion sit first and they handed out the drinks. Now they were out of the crowd and in the relative privacy of the booth, when he slid in next to the other man Steve pressed the length of his body along Danny's, from shoulder to knee. It felt warm and comfortable and right somehow, and although he didn't totally understand the guy’s mood swings, he was more than happy to go along with this one.

He allowed himself to relax into the contact and drank from his beer, and the four of them sat and chatted amiably.

It was a few minutes in before Steve was asking Kono about her surfing, talking about how he used to visit Laniakea when he was a teenager. Chin joined in and they discussed the best spots for catching waves while Danny was happy to just lean back and listen, not being a surfer himself. The Hawaiian woman squared her shoulders confidently and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Have you ever surfed Jaws though, bruh?”

The brunette looked impressed. “In Maui? Can’t say I have, but I hear the waves can hit over a hundred feet there...”

She nodded dreamily. “It’s beautiful, awesome waves and good people. You should go some time, I recommend it.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m out of practice, haven’t had time for surfing in years. Maybe in the future you could show me around, though.”

Danny jumped a little when a hot hand slipped onto his knee under the table, and fingers followed the inseam of his jeans for an inch or so before retreating and doing the same action again. Tonight’s version of Steve was getting more and more interesting. The movement stopped, however, as Chin’s next question seemed to hit a little close to home.

“I couldn’t imagine a life with no surfing, or ever leaving these islands... what made you leave?”

The tattooed man paused where he was raising his beer to his lips. “It’s a long and boring story, one I won’t bother you with... life takes you away from home sometimes,” he moved his hand from the blonde’s leg to smooth uneasily through his hair, and Danny wanted to shout at his native friend for throwing water over what was looking like a very promising moment there, “I moved away to the mainland and ended up working all over the place. I came back when dad got sick and ended up having to stay after he passed.”

His demeanour had darkened a little, his body language tight. Open one minute and closed the next.

The other two seemed to get the message that Steve didn’t want to talk much about his past, but the whole thing just tugged at the back of Danny’s mind, the ex-cop in him wanting to take the brunette into an interrogation room while the man in him wanted to drag him into a bedroom. Either way, he had ways of making him talk...

Chin changed the subject quickly to the series of diplomatic events taking place over that month, commenting on how it was bringing their agencies a lot of work, and the others jumped on the chance to talk about something that their new friend was comfortable with. They all respected a person’s right to privacy, however interesting or enticing the mystery, and in their line of work sometimes secrecy was all they had for themselves.

Kono got in another round of shots, and Chin ordered more beers, and several hours later they were still laughing and joking on their fifth or possibly sixth round. Steve’s hand had found its way back to the Jersey man’s leg, a little higher this time. When Danny’s hand had mirrored the move, his companion hadn’t complained, and excitement was beginning to thrum through the blonde’s veins like white noise in the background of their conversation.

Steve was fascinating, intriguing, beguiling... and Danny just couldn’t seem to get a handle on him. But he knew he wanted to, and it was more than just sexual attraction; there was something about this guy. Something important. But working around the ups and downs and intricacies of the brunette’s moods was draining, and he hadn’t really had that much social interaction with him so far. If this was going to continue, he needed to smooth out the ride for his own mental health.

Danny had to stand to allow Steve out of the booth to buy the next round, and he made excuses to their friends about helping the taller man carry the drinks and made his way over to the bar, following close behind him.

"You want help?" He tried to make it sound casual, still unsure of exactly what temperature the tattooed man was running at right now, but he wasn’t in doubt for long.

The brunette turned to look at the shorter man, appearing a little surprised that he had followed, and then a smile crept across his lips. He grasped Danny around the wrist and pulled him to one side of the bar, around the corner into the short corridor that led to the bathrooms and pushed his back to the wall.

Once in the quieter area, he pressed the full length of his body up against the blonde's and drew a small gasp from him. He gazed down into Danny's face and there was a fire behind his hazel eyes that made the Jersey man shiver with anticipation.

"My place or yours?" The low timbre of his voice went straight to Danny's balls and he had to swallow hard.

"I uh... wow... Steve, don't get me wrong, I'm loving this, but you've been a bit hot and cold with me and I wanna know what's going on..." His voice was breathy, his dick was screaming at him to shut up and declare he didn't care where they fucked as long as it was soon, but he controlled himself, wanting to dig deeper. Something told him he didn't want to mess this up.

The taller man looked a little taken aback. "I was expecting a less complicated answer than that," he mumbled, backing off a little.

"It's not complicated, babe," he straightened his clothes out and took a step towards the other man, only to have him widen the gap again, "I just can't work you out, and I don't want to get involved if you're gonna be... inconsistent..."

Steve paused, brow creasing and a few different emotions running through his eyes before he almost visibly closed down. It was like he was wearing a mask, the one Danny had seen at the party where he and Chin had first interacted with the man; unwavering and impenetrable.

"Involved?" He sneered, although the negativity felt forced, "This is just a bit of fun."

Danny felt cold run through him. "Fun?" he repeated vaguely.

"Listen, if I ever want to start taking on male clients, I've got to make my act believable. It seemed to work on you tonight, so I'm guessing it'll work for a paying customer..." Steve shrugged and leaned back against the wall leisurely, seemingly unconcerned at the effect his words might have.

"So this was... what, a test run or something?" The Jersey man was running through the night’s events in his head, trying to see if he could identify the signs to show Steve had been pretending. The touches hadn't felt fake, the sensation of electricity he seemed to feel on contact with the brunette, the way his smile had met his eyes... It had felt so real and genuine. Was he really that good of an actor?

“Sorry _babe_ ,” Steve put an unfair amount of disregard into the word, “I was just seeing if I could do the boyfriend experience. You're the one who said I should try it.”

“Wow,” Danny mumbled, trying to ignore the hurt feeling in his gut and letting anger take over instead, “That’s... that’s fine, that’s cleared things up for me at least. Now I know not to waste my time on you.” Steve flinched a little under his glare.

“Hey, I never _asked_ you to stalk me,” he hissed and jabbed a sharp finger into the blonde’s chest, pushing him back a step.

“Well why the fuck did you come out tonight if you were just gonna mess me about, huh?” He returned the violent gesture, poking the other man in the chest viciously.

The taller man lashed out and gripped his wrist tightly. “Mess you about? You know what being an escort is, Danny. You said you’ve been doing it for years, you should be able to take a bit of fun.” The words were filled with a bitterness Danny didn’t understand, and there was an emotion behind those hazel eyes he couldn’t identify, but it was strong and raw.

He looked at the brunette incredulously. “I’m not _just_ an escort, Steve. I’m a fucking human being. If you wanted to practice your moves, you should’ve just said. Chin and I help each other all the time and it doesn’t mean anything-” he tried to rip his wrist from the other man’s grip but couldn’t, “-but you don’t just play with someone like that without telling them! You just don’t mess with people’s feelings like that!”

He finally managed to take his arm back as shock spread across the taller man’s features.

He glared up at him. “Until you get your shit sorted, don’t bother me.”

Steve’s face fell. “Wait...”

Danny spun on his heel and marched away, but the brunette’s hand was back on his arm and he was shoved into the wall. Steve’s face ended up right in front of his, and he looked like he was about to kiss him, eyes on his lips and intensity in his eyes. Tonight was a frustratingly intoxicating mess of crossed wires and mixed signals, and the blonde was fucked if he knew what the hell was going on.

He met the taller man’s gaze, and true to form the intimacy made Steve freeze and back off. And then he was gone, disappearing out into the bar, through the crowd towards the front door.

Danny closed his eyes, thumping his head back against the wall. Fuck this, fuck him, fuck these games. He was more than done with this. If Steve wanted to screw about like this, he could do it with someone else...

Oh, who the hell was he kidding?

He caught up with the brunette outside, as he rounded a corner in the cool night air. "What exactly are you scared of?"

Steve spun on him. "I'm not _scared_. I just...” he tried to close off again, “I think you got the wrong idea."

"How the hell am I supposed to get the _right_ idea, Steven?" Danny flailed his arms as he raised his voice, frustration boiling over, "One minute you're all over me, looking at me like you're gonna fucking _devour_ me or something, and Jesus Christ what the fuck was that back there? And then the next you've put a wall up and you're quite literally running away! It's like the moment anything seems to get serious, gets beyond sex into a place where, god forbid, _feelings_ might be involved, you shut down!"

The taller man crossed his arms defensively and scoped around them carefully like he was making sure Danny’s loud voice wasn’t attracting attention. "Listen, I'm sorry if you thought there was something more to this. But there isn't, okay?"

"No, _not_ okay," Danny was on a roll here, and he wasn't about to slow down, "There _is_ something more, I know it and you know it. Fuck, Steve, it's like I can't get you out of my god damn head and the way you look at me sometimes... you're _not_ that good of an actor, you can't fake that!"

Steve immediately dropped his gaze, as if he was almost frightened to let the Jersey man see what might be there now that he knew he was giving something away through his eyes. And that just proved it to Danny. Something _was_ there, he wasn't imagining it... and Steve was scared, just like him.

He stepped forward, slipped his hand around the tattooed man's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut and put all of his senses into reading the contact, trying to see if what he had felt was definitely there.

The taller man stiffened his shoulders and tried to pull away for a second, but then a shaky breath huffed against his cheek as any resistance left him and Steve was folding around him, arms enveloping him in an impossibly all-encompassing embrace. The blonde placed his other hand on Steve's cheek and pulled him closer, running his tongue along the line of the man's lips, and he opened to him hesitantly.

The kiss deepened suddenly and dramatically, gaining a burst of speed and ferocity which came from nowhere, and he wound his tongue around Steve’s like he could drink him from the inside out.

Danny pushed Steve backward into the wall, delving his tongue deeper as they nipped at one another's lips and investigated each other's mouths. The energy was there, the electricity or magnetism or whatever power it was that drew the Jersey man to his tattooed counterpart; it was everywhere, inside and out, and it danced over his skin and raised hairs everywhere on his body.

The brunette moaned against him, hands going to Danny's ass and pulling their hips together, before he slid one hand up the shorter man's back and into his hair, tangling fingers into the strands at the back of his head.

Danny finally pulled back by an inch or so, eyes still closed, breathless, knowing that he had to throw his honesty out on the table between them.

“Tell me there's nothing there, and I'll go... but we’re only carrying on if you want something more than unpaid overtime, and you’re gonna stop fucking me about. Personally I wanna find out what this is, but it’s up to you.”

He listened to Steve's panting, felt him lean his forehead into the side of his head while his breath caught and he swallowed hard.

Eventually he spoke, quiet voice sounding a little broken, but honest. “So do I.”

Danny smiled, taking the man’s hand and pulling him to the taxi rank.

 

\---

 

Steve had managed to keep his hands off Danny in the cab, but now they were outside his apartment and the Jersey man was digging for his keys in his jeans, he felt two large, warm hands cup his buttocks.

He managed to get the keys in the lock just before the taller man's mouth began nibbling a trail of fire up his neck, tracking the curved muscle from the collar of his t-shirt up to his ear. Distracted from even the simple task of opening the door, Danny placed one hand on the frame and one on the centre of the door, and pressed back into the other man to feel his solid chest and stomach against him.

The blonde was making little breathy sounds, gasps and quiet moans escaping his lips, and he couldn't quite seem to put them on mute. But he wasn't sure he wanted to, because they seemed to be encouraging Steve to continue his sensual attack.

The brunette's hands snaked around and plastered flat over his abs under his t-shirt before moving upward in tandem to glide over his ribs and through soft body hair, pausing over his pecs to play with his nipples and make him gasp. All the while, Steve's mouth stayed on his neck and ear, hot breath and rough stubble tickling his skin.

Then the hands disappeared, to Danny's disappointment, but as it turned out it was only to finish the job of unlocking his door and catch him as he almost fell through the opening.

He used the moment to turn in Steve's arms, grabbing his keys from the lock and shunting the door closed behind them. He gave up blindly searching for the light switch after a few seconds because it easy really difficult to find it while the brunette's mouth was attacking his own, and his brain put it on the less important end of the scale when compared to kissing the other man back.

He tugged on Steve's belt and led him across the room in the darkness, mouths still connected, knowing the layout by heart, and the taller man began wrestling the blonde's t-shirt over his head as they moved through the house. They finally made it to the bedroom, by which time they'd both lost their shoes and socks, and their shirts, and were trying to work their way across the room while frantically attacking one another's jeans with overly excited fingers.

Denim pooled on the floor around their feet, quickly followed by their boxers, and Danny felt strong hands on his hips turning him so his back was to Steve. The brunette began to nibble along his neck again and he let out a shuddering moan as his hot mouth and sharp teeth travelled up his pulse line from his shoulder to his ear. He placed his hands behind him on Steve's hips, bringing him forward to grind his hard cock into the small of his back, and the tattooed man rolled his hips to rub it through the cleft of his ass cheeks and pull another dirty sound from his throat.

Steve's right hand snaked over his waist and down to curl fingers around the blonde's erection, and he growled against Danny's throat at the feel of him. His left gripped the shorter man's throat under his chin and tipped his head back to give him more access to bite over his neck, and he whimpered as goosebumps raised over his entire body.

"Fuck, god that feels good..." Danny whispered hoarsely, and the brunette hummed happily against him.

"Just tell me what you want, I'll do it. I want you so much..." His words were muffled as he mouthed his way to the other side of the Jersey native's neck, and the blonde froze for a second.

_Tell me what you want_. A familiar line, variations of which he said to his clients all the time; always taking instruction and never giving it. The realisation dawned on him that, in all the sex he had, all the erotic encounters and the fucking and screwing, he never actually got what _he_ needed. It was always about the client, with his enjoyment being a side effect more than anything. That was the job and he knew it, so to have the tables turned on him and have his preferences catered for... It was terrifying and exciting all at once.

Steve paused when he felt Danny tense. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered, "I just... I don't normally..."

"Get the choice?" He turned around to look up at the taller man in the half light, and Steve was smiling softly. "I know that feeling exactly. So how about we just tell each other exactly what _we_ want for a change, huh?"

Danny’s mind went blank, a world of choice opened up to him for once, and he shook his head and laughed lightly. "I uh... I honestly don't know..." It had been so long since he'd had this control, not since Rachel and even then he had tended to let her call the shots in the bedroom, wanting to keep her happy.

Steve’s hand slid into his hair again and pulled his head back, and he mouthed down his throat and spoke in between kisses, obviously sensing he needed options rather than such an open decision. "Do you want to be on top-" kiss "-or bottom?"

"Mmm..." He thought about both scenarios while the other man’s tongue slid up his throat, memories from Saturday night helping his imagination, "I wanna fuck you..."

The tattooed man growled against him again, obviously happy with the decision. "That sounds good to me..."

"What about you?" The blonde gasped as sharp teeth nipped at his pulse point, slick tongue tasting his racing heart beat. "What do you want, huh?"

The taller man grasped his ass cheek and brought them together to brush their cocks along one another's. "I seem to remember you got a blow job Sunday morning... fair's fair..."

"Well you _did_ get a hand job, so it wasn't completely unfair... but I think you’ll like what I’m gonna do to you..." Danny grinned and brought the brunette down into another skin-tingling kiss, before turning him so his back was to the bed and shoving him down onto it.

Steve leaned up on his elbows and watched him with hot eyes as Danny crossed the room and dug a bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside drawers, before returning to stand between his outspread legs which were hanging off the bed. He pushed up on his hands and began to shift up the mattress, but a hand on his thigh stopped him.

"Stay there," the Jersey man smiled at him, "just lie back and relax, babe."

Danny knelt between his knees on the carpeted floor as Steve settled back into his elbows to watch him, and the blonde made eye contact with him while he leaned in and ran the flat of his tongue up the whole length of his companion's dick. The tattooed man groaned, his dark eyelashes fluttering closed, but he opened them again to sustain the intimacy their gaze created, seeming to revel in it now they were alone together.

Danny took the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue delicately swiping around the tip and dipping into his slit to taste the precum gathering there. He was delicious, hot and musky and something unique, and the Jersey man needed more. He slid Steve further into his mouth and moaned, the vibrations travelling into the brunette and making him squirm and lay back on the bed to fully enjoy what he was receiving.

Danny took the opportunity to curl his arms under the taller man's thighs and drag him further towards him on the mattress, so his ass was right at the edge, and he pushed forward and deep throated his thick cock with practiced ease.

Steve bucked under him. "Oh holy shit! Your mouth, fuck..."

It was interesting to discover that it was the brunette's natural state to talk during sex. The Jersey man had thought the dirty words at the weekend had been purely due to Adam's request, but it appeared Steve was only the strong and silent type when outside of the bedroom. He hummed gently as encouragement and the filthy sound he received in return had his cock twitching.

He bobbed his head, varying the movements to keep it interesting for them both; pulling all the way back and flicking his tongue over the smooth skin, pulling him in with sucking pressure, then every three or four strokes swallowing him back deep into his throat and keeping him there for a few seconds at a time. Steve's fingers were curling into the bedsheets and the lascivious noises he was producing were getting Danny off all on their own.

"Jesus fuck... oh god, Danny..."

He loved hearing his name coming from that mouth, especially when Steve’s voice was strained and gravelly like that. It made him push harder, take him deeper, want to pleasure the man endlessly. So many people had said his name that way in the past, but none of them had lit a fire in his belly quite like this.

He ran his hand along the inside of Steve's thigh to spread his legs wider, and then squeezed some lube onto his fingers. When his middle digit entered the brunette's ass he made a slightly undignified yelping sound which quickly dissolved into a voracious moan, and he pressed back against Danny hungrily, taking him to the knuckle.

The blonde pulled his mouth off him and wrapped his free hand around Steve's dick to stroke him slowly while he concentrated on fingering him, thrusting in a few times before adding a second. Then he hooked them around and brushed the tattooed man's prostate, and silently celebrated in the way he shuddered and wriggled under his touch.

As he returned his lips to Steve's cock the brunette tugged at the covers, and he began the blow job again in earnest as he plunged his fingers in and out of him. The dual stimulation had the taller man whimpering and flexing on the bed.

"Fuck Danny, I want to come with you inside me..." he panted roughly, and the Jersey man could barely handle the twist in his stomach at those words. Holy hell, this man was going to be the death of him.

He carefully added a third finger to prep the man, slowing his pace with his hand and mouth to ease the build of his climax so they could both fully enjoy the main event. Just the idea of them being together tonight, with nothing else bringing them to this point other than themselves – not their work, not money or clients, but purely their own choice... There was something so important about that, and Danny wanted it to be right.

Steve’s breathing evened out a little as the oral sensations lessened slightly, and the blonde tenderly licked and sucked at him until he felt the ring of muscle around his fingers was loosened enough. Then he extracted himself from between the taller man’s legs and leaned over him.

“Move back,” his voice came out as a whisper. Desire had been rolling through him with every second he’d had to wait but he’d just wanted to make the other man squirm and fulfil his request.

And the tattooed man seemed to want to do the same for him, because he raised up under him and pressed his lips to Danny’s, slipped his tongue into his mouth and gave him a deep, slow, heat-filled kiss which ended with his teeth tugging on the Jersey man’s lips as he began to back up on the mattress.

A noise left the shorter man’s mouth, and he wasn’t embarrassed to admit to himself what it was; a raw, unadulterated whine of desperation. How the hell Steve did this to him, he didn’t know, and he didn’t care, as long as it kept happening.

He grasped the condom and followed the retreating brunette up the bed, rolling his shoulders as he moved and keeping his dark gaze well and truly focused on his prize. He couldn’t comprehend how gorgeous Steve actually was. Yes, he’d seen him at the Hilton when they’d been with Adam, but he hadn’t really let himself dwell too much on the other escort because he’d had his client’s needs to fulfil, but now he was allowing himself to really see every inch of the tattooed man he just wanted to drink him in and drown in him.

Defined, solid abs, thick biceps and thighs that could probably crush him to death if he got them around his waist while they fucked... and wouldn’t that just be a beautiful way to die? With his cock buried in that muscular ass and his mouth and hands somewhere, anywhere, on that tanned body.

His dick was so hard now it ached, and when he finally caught up with the brunette he had to throw his weight onto Steve’s chest and take him down to the sheets so he could kiss him fast and hard. He blindly tore open the foil packet and put the condom on himself, and before he could reach for the lube the brunette’s hand was already smoothing the slippery gel over his erection.

He gasped against the man’s lips, the fact that he seemed as eager as Danny was to continue their adventure was erotic in itself, and the sensation of his big hand wrapping around his shaft even only for a moment was just heavenly. His other hand went to the back of the Jersey man’s head to tangle into his hair.

“I want you so much, Danny. I want you to fuck me...” Steve’s voice was raw and husky, and it sent a shiver through the blonde’s body. As he spoke, his nails grazed the back of Danny’s neck and the Jersey man’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. That was a sensitive spot at the best of times, but when he was this far gone, so on edge... It was unbelievably intense.

The lascivious moan he released brought a chuckle from Steve. “Oh, you liked that, did you?”

“Holy shit, that felt good... oh f-” The rest of his response dissolved and his spine bowed inward as the brunette dragged his nails lightly over the skin again, and his mouth clamped over Danny’s neck to worry at his throat gently.

All other thoughts left his mind, the only remaining intention being to complete the task he had begun. He quickly shifted his knees in between Steve’s thighs, and the man below him willingly spread himself open for his lover. The blonde knelt up, having to tear himself away from the man below him so that he could concentrate on lifting his ass up and stuffing a pillow underneath him, ensuring he was at the right angle. He bent down again, hands sliding up his sides while his lips and tongue investigating the ridges of pelvic muscles that formed the wonderful V-shape beneath Steve’s abs, the contours of his stomach, the treasure trail of dark hair that formed a line down from his chest. When he reached the brunette’s pecs, he flicked his tongue over a nipple and the taller man hissed in response.

“Oh god... do that again...”

Wanting to elicit more reactions like that from his companion, Danny complied and swirled his tongue around the other nipple, feeling it harden under his attentions. When Steve moaned again, he began to use his teeth, and the taller man shoved his hand back into his blonde hair to scratch at his scalp while he whimpered and flexed, pushing back against the Jersey man as he pressed the head of his cock to the tattooed man’s hole.

Danny couldn’t hold back any more, electricity running down his spine from the assault on the back of his neck, and he rolled his hips down and forward to enter Steve. Their moans mixed together in the air between them, raw and unrestrained and sensual. The shorter man paused for a moment, giving his companion time to adjust, but Steve’s ankles hooked around his thighs and pulled him all the way inside him.

Danny shouted wordlessly as he bottomed out in Steve’s tight, slick heat, and he was left gasping into the other man’s neck as he tried not to come too early, and the taller man grunted and tightened his grip on the blonde’s hair. Normally his stamina meant he could hold off for so much longer, but it was such an intense feeling to be able to receive what he needed; make the noises he wanted, give and take without contract... It felt heavenly, and it was pulling him along for the ride.

He nipped at the jumping pulse point of the man below him, making him shudder and tug at his hair reflexively, and then he was pulling back to find their rhythm, one that fit them and had them both groaning and clawing at each other.  He hooked his arm under his companion’s leg, brought it up so his calf lay over the blonde’s shoulder and the tattooed man was spread wide and exposed, enabling Danny to drive longer and deeper. Their senses were filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, harsh, breathy gasps and groans, the slide of fingers on sweat-soaked skin and the solid heat of one another’s bodies.

His mouth found Steve’s nipple again, his fingers dug into the brunette’s biceps, and one set of the taller man’s nails tickled the back of his neck while the other traced his spine from his tail bone to his shoulders and made all his hairs stand on end.

“Jesus fuck... that feels so god damn _good_ ,” Danny gasped out before latching his teeth onto the nipple he’d been ignoring, his voice now muffled but still audible, “Don’t stop, don’t fucking _stop_!”

With his own sensitive areas being tended to, Steve panted out his lover’s name and began to repeat it like a mantra as Danny’s talented mouth attacked him with teeth and tongue.

The cocktail of experiences were too much, and the blonde felt like his skin was straining to try and contain him; his dick moving in and out of Steve, sliding so deliciously deep into that tight channel, the man’s lusciously deviant noises like music to his ears, his blunt nails sparking unbelievable sensations of pleasure through Danny’s body... a tight coil was forming at the base of his spine and he felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t come soon.

As he pistoned hard into the tattooed god underneath him, their position allowing him to target the brunette’s sweet spot and pull all manner of dirty, pleasurable sounds from him, he reached between them and began to stroke the brunette’s dick with long, purposeful movements, flicking his wrist at the end of each caress. Steve’s desperate moans finally gave way to a wordless shout as he spilled his hot seed over the Jersey man’s hand and his own stomach.

He tensed around Danny, muscles contracting, and his leg tightened around his waist to pull him in sharp and deep. Watching the blissful expression on the other man’s face caused Danny’s grip on the world to fall away. His companion’s name left his lips as a loud cry, and he pressed his forehead to Steve’s chest as his release hit him like a freight train. Waves of ecstasy raced through his body, and he collapsed down onto the taller man as all his energy left his body and the endorphins flooded his system.

He pulled out and toppled to the side, lying next to the brunette as they both tried to get their breathing back under control and stop their muscles trembling.

“Holy fuck...” Steve’s voice was quiet and shaky, but it broke into a chuckle at the end.

Danny giggled as well. “Oh god, Steve that was amazing... I forgot how good it was to just be able to ask for stuff I want and have it happen... that was so... intense... Jesus...”

The taller man rolled over and threw his arm haphazardly across the blonde, speaking into his shoulder. “Mmm your mouth and my nipples are my new favourite combination in life...”

Danny twisted so that Steve’s head ended up tucked under his chin, and he slid his arms around the tattooed man and one leg in between his, embracing him as fully as possible.

The brunette tensed for a moment, seemingly unsure. The position was unbelievably intimate but it just felt all kinds of right, and when the other man relaxed into him it was perfection.

Steve squeezed him close and let out a long shuddering sigh that sounded like he was releasing a lot more than just air. Danny tightened his hold to reassure him, hoping they could work past whatever his issues might be, because something inside him told him this man needed him. And maybe, just maybe, he needed Steve.

And then he curled around the brunette’s body so that the man’s head was cradled against his solid, warm chest, and their deep even breathing lulled each other to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see the boys are finally getting to know one another - this is promising!
> 
> Please leave a comment, it gives me life to hear from you guys!!


	7. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tests out a theory, and Steve cuddles a bunny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch7 is McDanno with a hint of Danny/Other, but it’s safe to read everything even if you don’t want to read the boys with anyone else- the bit at the end is purely there for my own entertainment, and there’s no detail!

Danny woke in his bed, surrounded by a warm, solid weight. He was used to sometimes waking up with clients at hotels, and occasionally in their beds if they were locals, but when it came to his own bed it had been pretty much permanently empty since Rachel. The few relationships he’d had were short-lived for whatever reason, and so it wasn’t unusual to be on his own.

This morning was different however, because it was his bed in his apartment, and his face was pressed into the chest of a tanned, muscular body. And the room smelled of sex. A smile crept onto his face as his brain engaged from the sleepy fog it had been dwelling in, and he remembered the events of the previous night.

Steve snored gently into the pillow he was grasping above Danny’s head, his bicep under Danny’s head. The shorter man carefully extracted his own arm from underneath the brunette and slipped out of his grip so he could massage the feeling back into his hand, and he leaned up to observe the sleeping masterpiece. Even with sleep-mussed hair and snoring, with dark eyelashes fluttering as he dreamed he looked close to godly.

The blonde dipped down to kiss his cheekbone lightly before carefully slipping off the bed, intent on not waking his companion.

Danny picked up the lube bottle from where it had fallen on the floor and stashed it quietly back in the drawer, grabbed some sweatpants to put on and closed the bedroom door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen and flicked the switches on his overly-complicated coffee machine to warm it up, and took two mugs from the cupboard.

He had his laptop out and was checking his emails from the agency before long, and he selected a job for the night which was simply listed as ‘private function, male client’ – code for a sleepover only job. He would have to go into the office to collect any further information, as that was never communicated via email.

He heard the sounds of someone shuffling about in his bedroom, so he got up and set about pouring another coffee. Steve emerged through the doorway in his jeans, but topless which Danny appreciated, just as the blonde was setting the mug down on the side.

“Morning,” he gave the taller man a tentative smile, “milk and sugar?”

It had been quite a while since he’d had to deal with the ‘morning after’ scenario with someone who wasn’t a client, and it always felt slightly awkward in the ‘real’ world, regardless of how well the previous night had gone. It must be even weirder for the brunette, who was in an unfamiliar place as well as dealing with the guy he’d slept with the night before.

Steve returned the smile and leaned against the archway into the kitchen. “Just milk, please.” He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans slightly uneasily, but otherwise seemed relatively relaxed.

Danny fixed his drink and handed it to him, taking his laptop to the couch and picking up some of Grace’s toys from the seat so Steve would be able to sit there as well. He hadn’t cleared up the night before, not really expecting company. The taller man stared at the giant pink bunny plushie he’d dumped on the small table in the living room like it was going to bite him. He’d known Danny had a kid, had heard the words, but maybe seeing the evidence was making it seem more real.

“Is that Grace’s?” He pointed at it as he tucked himself into the corner of the couch.

The Jersey man was a little distracted by the muscles in his torso and the way he folded onto the furniture as he sat, but he smiled when he realised Steve had remembered his little girl’s name, even almost a week after telling him.

“Well it’s hardly mine, is it?” he teased, sipping his coffee and tapping an email open.

Steve picked up the rabbit and studied it before tucking it under his arm and drinking from his mug. “The face isn’t very cute...”

He was right, the bunny was kind of ugly. It had been a gift from Stan when he’d returned from a business trip to Las Vegas, probably a last minute airport gift shop job judging by the quality, and Grace wasn’t all that keen on it. It had migrated to Danny’s apartment from the Edwards’ house and then never made it to her room, and he didn’t think it was an accident.

“Her stepfather bought it for her,” he said, voice tinged with only a small amount of bile, “She doesn’t like sleeping with it.”

“I don’t blame her...” Steve smirked into his coffee.

Danny glanced up again and couldn’t stop the slight upturn in the corner of his lips from looking at the fully grown, muscular tattooed man on his couch cuddling a fluffy toy animal while he sipped at his mug. It was seriously cute and he had to look away and distract himself.

“Do you uh, have any work tonight?” He was aware that his hair was a messy lost cause right now, but he pushed it back out of habit with both hands. The movement seemed to attract Steve’s eyes to his chest as his shoulders flexed.

“Uh, no. I haven’t had a call yet,” he mumbled absently, gaze now hovering at the base of Danny’s throat.

The Jersey man continued opening the attachments on his email, but his skin tingled under the intense observation.

“I have something. I’ll have to head to Top Class to find out more, but it’s local and won’t involve me having to socialise with politicians, at least...” He placed the laptop on the table and stood, “I should have a shower.”

Steve put his half-drunk coffee down and reached over with one hand to grasp Danny’s waistband and pull him towards him, the other hand chucking the bunny over his shoulder.

“You don’t have to go straight away though, right?” His voice came out as a purr and it went straight to the blonde’s libido.

Danny looked down on him, and when Steve met his gaze from his relaxed position on the couch and gave him a lazy smile, all of the residual tension from their first awkward morning together just seemed to melt away. There was that silent communication again, the connection Danny had felt when they worked together at the Hilton so well, so seamlessly. He’d felt it again last night, when they just seemed to immediately understand one another.

He had to swallow hard as the brunette’s fingers left his hip to trail over the fabric of his sweatpants down the front of his thigh.

“I... may have some time to spare...” he grinned.

Suddenly Steve was grasping his pants and bringing him down and forward, his knees ending up either side of the brunette’s hips to straddle him where he sat. Danny put his hands out to the couch back to steady himself, and quickly dipped down in a move to kiss the taller man while Steve closed his eyes and tilted his head up, but he stopped just before their lips met. He wanted him so much, but last night had been all about rushed need and lust-fuelled fucking... This morning he wanted to see what it was between them.

So he hovered for a moment, their coffee-flavoured breath intermingling between them, and he watched from inches away as Steve’s eyes opened again when he hadn’t received the kiss he was expecting, and his line of sight flicked down to the Jersey man’s lips and then up to meet his eyes again. He just needed to see how the man would react, wanted to know what was in his head; was this just lust... or something altogether deeper?

A small smile flickered across the brunette’s lips as they searched one another’s faces, and then he slowly moved forward to close the gap between them. Their eyes slid shut as their mouths met, the blonde angling his head a little to one side, and the kiss was heaven; a gentle, soft meeting of lips that Danny seemed to feel all the way through his body as he settled into his lover’s lap and the taller man’s hands slid up under his jaw to cup his face.

A shiver travelled down his spine and a small sigh escaped through his nose, the warm feeling in his chest almost overwhelming. Every time he kissed this man it felt like nothing else existed, the world just fell away and it was just him and Steve.

The tattooed man’s tongue slipped out between his lips to run along the line of the blonde’s mouth, tentatively requesting access. He let the kiss deepen but it still remained slow and tender, and his hands moved to run through Steve’s short, untidy hair, needing more contact. Their tongues glided over each other’s, seeking and investigating, and Danny leaned further forward until the other man’s head was resting against the couch back and he was above him, stomach pressed to the tattooed man’s chest and fingers brushing over Steve’s neck and shoulders.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss in favour of oxygen, and stared down at the brunette. Steve’s impossibly long eyelashes fluttered a little before drifting open and gazing back up at him.

“Fuck...” he whispered, breathlessly.

“Yeah...” Danny agreed, because that was utterly indescribable.

Steve creased his brow a little, like he was trying to gather his thoughts. “I mean... that was...” he cleared his throat and had to look away for a second, before his hazel eyes met Danny’s baby blues once more, “Fuck...”

The blonde chuckled. “Yeah.” Nothing needed to be said, really, not after that. He’d felt it too.

Then the tattooed man’s hands were in his hair, bringing him down to press their lips together again, and this time it deepened straight away even though the pace was still lethargic and slow. The Jersey man groaned and delved his tongue further to invade Steve’s mouth, and it built into something full of heat and passion, hands beginning to wander and massage and caress one another’s bare skin as they threw themselves into the kiss.

Steve’s hands smoothed down his back and under the waistband of his sweats to squeeze at his ass cheeks without the fabric barrier, and Danny shifted forward to grind against him. The brunette moaned into his mouth and pushed his hips up, his erection obvious as it moved against the shorter man’s thigh, and then without warning he yanked the Jersey man’s pants down around his thighs and pulled their lips apart so that he could duck down and take Danny’s cock into his mouth.

The blonde shouted out and gripped onto Steve’s shoulders, throwing his head back as the man’s hot, wet tongue smoothed down the underside of his shaft and those gorgeous lips sealed around his girth to create suction. It felt glorious, and he moaned long and loud, Steve’s hands going back to his ass to hold him in place.

“Fuck, oh god Steve...”

The brunette obviously liked hearing his name in that breathy tone because he growled and pushed forward on Danny’s cock, taking him in further. The shorter man cursed a blue streak at the vibrations running through to his balls, and he dug his fingers into his lover’s skin.

Steve pulled off his dick and lifted Danny up off him to topple him to the cushions. His sweatpants were off in seconds, and the taller man leaned down to kiss at a languorous pace down his chest and stomach before licking up his cock again as he quickly went to work removing his jeans. He was bare underneath, and the Jersey man groaned happily at the sight of his hard dick springing free from the denim.

The taller man tried to settle back over him, but Danny put his hands on his solid chest.

“Bedroom,” he gasped.

That was the only instruction the tattooed man required before he was hauling Danny to his feet and making his way back through the apartment.

The shorter man took control once they were at his bed again, whipping the covers off and shoving Steve down onto the mattress. He straddled him again, leaning down to kiss him and nudge him up the bed until his back was sitting up against the pillows and headboard, their mouths connected the whole time, alternating between kisses and nips and tongues wrestling.

He eventually had to pull back so he could reach to open his drawer and grab a condom and the lube. He should have known the bottle wouldn’t stay in there for long with this beautiful man still in his home. Steve rested his fingers lightly on Danny’s hips and watched the blonde’s hands intently as he tore open the foil packet and rolled the latex onto the brunette’s weeping cock.

“Oh shit...” he sighed in anticipation and tightened his grip on the Jersey man’s body.

Danny looked up as he squirted lube into his hand and grinned at the other man before kneeling up, ready to prep himself. He was used to doing it this way, when he took a client who wanted to top he would get himself ready rather than expect them to do it; after all they were the paying customer. But Steve looped his arms behind the shorter man’s back and took hold of his wrist, gathering the slippery liquid onto his other hand from the blonde’s and slid a finger inside him instead.

The Jersey man moaned and laced the fingers of his other hand into the tattooed man’s hair, his slicked hand coming round between them to stroke up the brunette’s erection. Steve kissed across his abs as a second digit pressed into him, his other hand pulling Danny’s hips toward him and restricting his movements while he opened him up.

Despite the desperate need they both seemed to be feeling, each action was slow and languid, purposeful and specifically designed to elicit pleasure in the other man. Nails grazed skin and fingers kneaded muscle and flesh, and Steve’s lips and tongue and teeth worked magic on the sensitive skin of his lover’s cock when he took him into his mouth again, while the shorter man gasped and threw his head back.

The blonde curled his fingers into his companion’s hair tighter and electricity zipped up his spine when Steve growled in reaction to the sensation. He repeated it to achieve the same result and groaned wantonly at the vibrations travelling along his nerve endings.

Three fingers were now pumping into him, and he couldn’t wait any longer, so he reached back to take the brunette’s wrist and pull his hand away. He shifted his knees forward and lowered himself down, and Steve leaned back against the headboard as he moved a hand to guide his own cock to the Jersey man’s waiting hole.

Danny dipped down to lick into the tattooed man’s mouth just as his cock entered him, and he sank himself inch by delicious inch onto him while they kissed. The stretch was perfect, just the right side of painful. As he gradually took his entire length and his ass came flush with the taller man’s hip bones, the notion that Steve was exactly the right size for him, made specifically to fit him and fill him, flitted through his mind.

“Oh god, Danny...” Steve whispered against his lips, and the blonde pulled back to see his hazel eyes were heavy-lidded and full of heat, “You feel so damn good when I’m inside you...”

His words twisted something low in Danny’s stomach and a tiny, desperate noise escaped his throat. “Steve...”

The tattooed man’s hands snaked around Danny’s back and up to press flat palms against his shoulder blades. He pressed his cheek to his chest, holding him close in a tight embrace like he never wanted to let him go. The Jersey man stroked fingertips through his lover’s hair and down his neck, kissing the top of his head and breathing in his scent.

The feeling of gentle intimacy was unbelievable; the slow build and the need to just hold one another, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this wasn’t some fleeting affair. This was something more. They needed each other, for reasons he didn’t fully understand yet, and all he wanted to do was be with this man until whatever part of their damaged souls were healed.

He lifted the brunette’s head away from his chest and took his lips tenderly, his heart twisting with the sigh that escaped Steve’s mouth in between kisses. He raised himself up, breath catching when the head of the other man’s cock rubbed over his prostate, and began a slow and perfect rhythm. He rolled his pelvis and tensed his abs as he rode him, their gasps and moans swallowed by the other, and the slow climb of their orgasms was echoed by the gradual increase of the blonde’s pace.

They moved together for what seemed like hours, sweat trickling down Danny’s back and a sweet burn in his thighs from the work out, and the coiled feeling in his stomach tightened incrementally every time his sweet spot was stimulated. As Steve’s breathing became heavier and more uneven, Danny pulled away so they could heave in much needed oxygen. Their eyes met again, and he couldn’t look away even as he felt his climax reaching breaking point. He dug his fingers into the brunette’s shoulders again and tried to control the desperate sounds being torn from his lungs.

“I’m so close Danny,” Steve huffed out a ragged breath, “I want you to come, I want you to come for me...”

“Steve... oh god...” he panted roughly, finding himself right on the edge, and the feeling of the tattooed man’s lubed hand sliding round his cock and stripping firmly down the length of it as he stared deep into his gorgeous multi-coloured eyes sent him over. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling Steve’s gaze fixed on his face even as the waves of pleasure hit him full force and his cum painted the other man’s torso while he shouted his lover’s name.

He bucked his hips and pressed his face into the curve of Steve’s neck as the man lifted him up and plunged his cock into him once more while Danny’s muscles spasmed around him, ripping his orgasm from him and taking him to completion.

He moaned as he came, whispering the blonde’s name against his skin and squeezing his arms tighter around Danny reflexively to bury himself deep inside his ass as his muscles trembled.

When the Jersey man’s brain came back online, he found the wherewithal to disentangle himself from the other man and move off him to collapse by his side on the bed. Steve slid his body down fully onto the mattress and lazily curled himself around the blonde while they came down from their respective highs, snuggling into him. It felt wonderful, perfect, so fulfilling to hold the tattooed man in his arms while he in turn was embraced so completely by those strong arms.

Their pulse rates and breathing settled back to normal, and Danny was just beginning to drift off when the brunette’s voice reached his ears, vibrating through his chest where his forehead laid against it.

“You are so beautiful when you come, you know that?”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever told me _that_ before,” he smiled and chuckled a little, feeling a blush colour his cheeks as he was caught unawares by the comment.

“It’s true,” Steve smiled against him. He went quiet and still for a few minutes, before eventually taking a deep breath and speaking again.

“I’m sorry that I kept pushing you away, that I acted like an asshole... I just... I didn’t know what to do with how I felt when I looked at you. It’s hard for me to let people in...” He pulled away from the shorter man’s chest and made eye contact with him again, “But I’m glad you came after me last night.”

Danny slid his hand over the man’s cheek and cupped his jaw. “Listen, I don’t know what this is yet. But I know I wanna find out. I want to see what I’ve been missing out on...”

Steve bridged the gap between them by kissing him again.

“Me too,” he licked his lips and laid back on the bed, taking a deep breath like he needed to centre himself, “So when you said about getting ‘involved’, did you mean..?” He trailed off and stared at the ceiling, and that look of vulnerability was back again, as if he felt he’d said too much.

The blonde gazed at his companion, because this conversation had gotten very serious, very quickly, but he wasn’t about to back away from it. “Do you think you can handle being in a relationship with an escort? I mean, I’m still going to be sleeping with other people for work...”

Steve looked at him again. “Yeah, I think so. But I need to ask you the same question.”

The blonde smiled, feeling the need to define what he was feeling for their self-assurance. “When we do what we do with clients, it’s a job. It’s fucking and screwing and no emotions ever come into it... but what you and I just did... that was so much more...”

The tattooed man nodded, seeming to understand what he was saying, so he continued.

“So as long as we keep that for ourselves, as long as we don’t give that part of us away to anyone else... I’m fine with that. If you are?”

Steve rolled to kiss him again, his hand cupping Danny’s cheek. “I think that’s perfect,” he smiled, “so it’s agreed, with customers we have sex, we fuck and we screw and we do the _sleepover_ experience-” he cringed at the use of his lover’s phrasing which made the Jersey man laugh, “-but we, you and I, we have something different...”

The blonde smiled at the other man softly. Because yes, that was it precisely; even if it was too early to say the words yet, they both knew that what they were doing was something a lot more important than sex. It was making love.

“Exactly,” he kissed him back, glad to know they understood one another completely, “Perfect.”

 

\---

 

The rest of the morning went too quickly as far as Danny was concerned.

The two of them dozed for a while until forcing themselves to get out of bed and have a shower. They had washed one another affectionately and shared long, luxurious kisses under the spray of water. It was delicious and beautiful, but it eventually had to end.

They had gotten dressed, Steve borrowing a pair of Danny’s boxers which did funny things to the blonde’s stomach to see him in his underwear, and mumbled something about calling his agency before hugging him tight, promising to text him later. The two men stood in the doorway, and before he could say anything else his lover was pulling him close and kissing him deeply before disappearing into the early afternoon sunshine.

He was quickly becoming dangerously smitten with Steve, and he was enjoying every second of it.

He spent the afternoon in an unusually good mood, dropping down to his firm to receive the handwritten notes and hotel key. Interestingly, it wasn’t one of the usual establishments like the Kahala or Hilton, but a motel tucked away on the edge of Waikiki. Good quality, but private and out of the way.

The list included bondage, submission kinks, strong language and rough treatment, and the only client details he was given was a first name. Sam.

Normally Danny wouldn’t go for such a secretive job, but it was higher pay than usual and he was feeling positive after last night. He decided he was up for a challenge, so he headed home and dug through the chest in his walk-in wardrobe which he kept locked, and selected his supplies carefully. Leather paddle, cuffs, dog collar and sex toys were all transferred into his black holdall, and he opened up his laptop to get some ideas for the night. His Google search history had probably got him onto some government list by now, anyway.

The phone in his pocket buzzed and he opened up the text.

_[S] Picked up a job. Some political gathering in Waimea, female client._

He smiled at the words on the screen, almost hearing his lover’s distaste for politicians. During their chat with Chin and Kono in the bar the other night, Steve had expressed how bored he got at those functions.

_[D] Hope you have fun, I know you adore that sort of party._

He continued his research until he received another message.

_[S] Oh yeah, the fun never ends. Got after hours work though. You?_

The Jersey man grinned and simply snapped a photo of his laptop screen to send in reply. The current page was about safe words and domination techniques, with pictures of masks and chains down the side.

_[S] Oh wow. Now that I_ _’d like to witness._

_[D] Maybe if you_ _’re a good boy..._ He chuckled to himself, Steve was so easy to tease.

_[S] Always... sometimes... okay, I_ _’m never a good boy. Text you tomorrow._

_[D] Try not to fall asleep tonight. Speak to you in the morning._

Feeling even more buoyant now, the blonde headed to the motel for 8pm, dressing in all black and ready for his client to arrive at 8.30. He laid his equipment out on display on the desk near the bed, giving his client an immediate taster of what was to come upon their arrival, to tempt, arouse, and give them a chance to say no. He also placed some water bottles on the bed side table for hydration.

When he heard the key in the lock, he stood and waited with the cuffs in his hands.

It was lucky that Danny was a very good poker player, needing every iota of his self control not to react to the fact that his client appeared to be Governor Samuel Denning of the islands of Hawaii. The man gave him a nervous look as he let the door swing closed, ready to bolt or claim ignorance if it looked like his escort might be the type to kiss and tell.

It made sense now, the low-key setting and the secrecy in the paperwork. Denning was a high profile client with a lot to hide; the political world was not particularly accepting of sexual kinks, and BDSM with escorts could be career suicide if handled inappropriately or insensitively. The man would have been given a choice of all of Top Class’s workers, and would have had to go on reputation alone.

Danny felt a little honoured to be trusted like that, and word of this would never pass his lips. The Jersey man gave him an easy, reassuring smile.

“Sam?” He called him by the name given on the notes, giving him the anonymity he had obviously requested.

The tall, dark-skinned man nodded, seeming to relax a little. So the guy liked to be dominated by short blondes? Danny could do that for him, no problems.

He got the formalities out of the way, keeping his voice calm and even so as not to ruin the mood, as his client’s anticipation levels would probably be sky high along with his adrenaline.

“I’m Danny. Ground rules: condoms always, I’ve read your file so I know what you want from tonight. If you want a drink, just tell me. Your safe word is ‘pineapple’, say it any time you need me to stop or if you want a break,” he gestured toward the bed and the toys beyond, “Are you happy to begin?”

“Yes,” the Governor’s voice trembled a little, but it appeared to be with excitement more than anything now that the shorter man’s words and attitude had reassured him. He dropped his car keys on the side table and flicked the room’s door lock into the engaged position.

Danny let a dark heat filter into his eyes, and gave the man a confident and wolfish grin, dangling the cuffs out to the side from one finger. “Good. Now come here and get on your fucking knees, bitch...”

Yeah... he really _really_ loved his job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit was purely for my own entertainment, as I had a dream a week or so ago and loved the idea of a big, strong, commanding guy like Denning cowering under Danny and being ordered about. If you like, let you imagination run wild with that one!
> 
> I hope you liked the sweet loving that happened in this one! These two like to take it slow too, so it definitely more than just fun... we'll see how that develops!


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reasons behind Steve's inconsistency are revealed, and Danny's day takes a turn for the worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch8 is McDanno with added fluff.
> 
> Also, trigger warning for attempted rape/sexual assault – don’t read past the boys’ lunch date if you don’t want that shit.
> 
> This is a long chapter with a lot of content as well, so hopefully it will make up for me being slow at updating!

 

Danny jumped a little when a stuffed dolphin was thrust into his line of sight.

It was Saturday morning. He had been leaning on the railings overlooking Waikiki beach and waiting for Steve to arrive, and wasn’t really expecting to be assaulted by plush marine wildlife.

“What the actual fuck?” He waved his arms out at the perceived threat before he even had a chance to realise it was just a child’s toy and was, in fact, being wielded by his lover.

“Hey,” Steve grinned at him and teased, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of cute little dolphins!”

Danny glared, a little embarrassed at his reaction. “Anything shoved in my face like that is gonna freak me out, you animal.”

The brunette chuckled. “I can think of something I can shove in your face that you might like...”

The Jersey man rolled his eyes and ignored the lame joke, resting his hips against the rail and pointing at the toy. “Is that your new mascot?”

Steve shrugged and ducked his head a little, cheeks taking on a pinkish tinge. “Nah, it’s um... for Grace, actually...”

It was that point, more or less, that Danny decided this man was trying to kill him. He opened his mouth, not entirely sure what to say, and studied the taller escort in greater detail. Whatever was going on between them, this relationship they had, was brand new and so completely undefined as of yet. But here he was buying a gift for Danny’s daughter, whom he hadn’t even met yet, and getting adorably embarrassed about it.

The tattooed man shrugged when he didn’t get a verbal response. “I mean, I can take it back if you don’t... it’s just... that rabbit was fucking hideous...”

The blonde burst out laughing, buoyed by his companion’s opinion of step-Stan’s present, and took the dolphin from his hands to have a closer look. He ran his palm over the taller man’s fingers as he claimed the toy.

“She’ll love this, it’s perfect. She uh, she has this doll... Dolphin Trainer Annie. Now she has a dolphin to train, huh?”

Steve looked more than pleased with the coincidence, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets like a hesitant school boy talking to his date. “Good,” he smiled, “I just... yeah...”

It was cute, this muscled, tattooed god not really knowing how to say that he just wanted to do something nice.

The Jersey man met his gaze and returned his smile. “Thank you.”

Steve nodded stiffly and dropped his shoulders, turning and gesturing that they should go for a walk. Danny followed him, tucking the plush toy safely under his arm.

It was a hot day, and he’d got home late the previous evening after ensuring the Governor had got all the release he needed from political pressures, so when he had received Steve’s text that morning asking if he wanted to meet for lunch he’d quickly thrown on a t-shirt and jeans and jumped at the chance. Then he had swapped his t-shirt for one that was a bit tighter to show off his pecs and biceps for his lover. Smitten? Him? Maybe...

“How did last night go?” he asked, sensing Steve wasn’t so good with emotional gift giving and might need a change in topic.

“Good, she was very nice. Quite respectful actually, which was pleasant, and not bad looking. She certainly enjoyed herself...” He had put a little space between them as they strolled up the boardwalk, but his overall demeanour was loose and relaxed, and his gaze kept flicking to the Jersey man’s broad shoulders. “Did your client survive their ordeal?” he joked.

The blonde snickered. “Nah, got too rough and had to bury the body this morning... Luckily I know all the best places for shallow graves...”

“Ah, the trick is to leave them out in the rainforest for the wild boars. They eat bone, too!” The brunette chuckled, his hazel eyes sparkling. God, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he was happy... It was beautiful.

“Remind me not to piss you off...” Danny gave him a look of faux suspicion.

Steve just grinned impishly in response and nudged Danny with his elbow. The blonde went to reach for his waist to pull him closer as they walked, but the tattooed man moved out of his grasp. He tried to disguise it by changing direction and heading for a coffee stand on the beach, but the Jersey native had seen the swerve for what it was.

He sighed and tried to hide his disappointment. Back to mixed signals, and so soon...

“Hot or cold?”

Danny glanced up at the ironic question, because if they were talking about his lover’s moods then he just didn’t know anymore.

“Hot,” he said decisively, and he meant both the drink and his preferred version of Steve.

Completely unaware of the double meaning, the brunette bought himself a coca cola, and a latte for his companion. He even dumped three sugars into it for him. Gifts, memorising the way he liked his coffee, playful flirting... and then dodging his touches and putting physical space between them... Danny was quickly feeling his headache returning.

But as they moved away from the stand with their drinks, he finally got the explanation he needed.

“Steve!”

The taller man spun on his heel and snapped to attention so quickly it made the blonde do a double take. Approaching them was an older man, bald and maybe in his fifties, wearing a naval uniform and carrying his cover under his arm. It wasn’t an unusual sight so close to Pearl Harbour, but he seemed to know Steve from his smile.

“Sir!” Steve let out a surprised exclamation and then glanced at the Jersey man out of the corner of his eye and swallowed hard. His face looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

His older friend didn’t seem to notice the edge of panic. “Oh, you don’t have to call me that anymore, son. I’m not your superior officer now you’re out of the Navy... how’s retirement treating you?”

“Uh, it’s okay thanks Joe,” the brunette shuffled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck, “Just trying to settle in and sort out dad’s debts, y’know...”

The older man nodded solemnly. “Yes, I still can’t believe he’s gone. Cancer is never a good way to leave this life... They did a good job of his funeral at least.” He turned friendly eyes to Danny. “Who’s your friend?”

“Uh, this is Danny,” Steve waved a hand toward his companion in a broad gesture, but offered no further introduction.

The Jersey man transferred the dolphin to under the arm which held his coffee, and put his hand out and shook Joe’s when he returned the greeting. “Danny Williams.”

The silence spread between the three of them as both Danny and the older man looked back to Steve, who had flushed a healthy shade of pink but was trying to stoically disguise his discomfort. He finally spoke.

“Um, well we were just on our way somewhere Joe, but it was really good to see you,” he mumbled hastily, “I’ll see you around.”

The Navy man nodded. “Yes, keep in touch McGarrett,” he smiled at Danny again, “Nice to meet you.”

The shorter man inclined his head in response, and Steve squared his shoulders and saluted. His former commander smiled at the obviously ingrained response and saluted in return. Then he was off down the boardwalk, placing his hat on his head as he went.

The two men were silent for a moment before the blonde shoved his free hand in his pocket and looked up at his lover expectantly.

Steve cleared his throat, but avoided eye contact with the shorter man and didn’t say anything.

“Well, _that_ was awkward,” the Jersey man muttered and took a long sip from his coffee.

“Sorry Danny,” the brunette looked down at his feet, and then finally met his lover’s gaze, “That... is a long story...” His guilty expression told his companion that he thought he was going to be shot down over this.

The blonde cocked his head and reassessed the man in front of him yet again. He, of all people, could understand not divulging past professions to people in his current line of work, so he wasn’t at all angry. Surprised, confused, and a little turned on, yes, but not angry. Just the opposite in fact, because things were starting to click into place, and solving puzzles soothed him.

“This explains a lot,” he said simply, and at Steve’s enquiring look he expanded on his statement, “Your uniform looked _way_ too good to be fake.”

He grinned broadly, knowing the humour showed in his eyes, and the tattooed man looked like at least some of the weight of the world had just dropped off his shoulders.

Steve sighed. “This doesn’t scare you off?”

“Babe, you and I have a _lot_ to talk about... but first I wanna ask you something. Because it’s important for me and, I think, for us?” he waved his hand between them to indicate the two of them and placed his drink and the plush toy on a nearby picnic table.

The brunette looked a little hesitant, but nodded, so Danny powered ahead.

“These are just my thoughts, so bear with me...” His hands splayed and flexed as he spoke, arms gesturing between their bodies, “I’ve cottoned on to your mood swings by now, and I can’t believe I didn’t notice the trend before, but it’s when we’re in public. Out in the open when people can see us, that’s when you close down... at the café with Chin and Kono you were fine, but out in the parking lot you moved away, and on Thursday night in the booth you had your hands all over me, but you had to drag me around a dark corner before you could kiss me when we went to the bar... even you not taking male clients... you don’t want to be _seen_ being intimate with a guy.”

The taller man dropped his shoulders and gave the ground a guilty frown while twisting his coke bottle in his hands, acknowledging what Danny was saying with a short nod. “I don’t even realise I’m doing it sometimes...” he sighed.

The Jersey man gave his arm a gentle brush with his fingers until he looked back up at him. “I get it, I do. The armed forces aren’t the best environment for someone who isn’t hetero... even with DADT being repealed, the attitudes don’t change just like that,” he snapped his fingers in demonstration, “so just... just know that I get it, yeah?”

Steve stared at him like he’d just told him the blonde had hung the moon itself, and Danny felt his cheeks heat up under that weight of emotion. So he decided it was time to offer up his own confession.

“It wasn’t easy being pansexual in the New Jersey Police Department either...”

The tattooed man’s brow furrowed. “In the... what?”

“Like I said babe, we’ve got a lot to discuss...” he offered him the ghost of a smile, “but maybe we should find some lunch to take out and head back to mine to talk?”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, I think that would be best...”

“Can I ask one thing?” The shorter man took a step closer, and the brunette eyed him cautiously, “This aversion to public displays of affection with men... can we work on that?”

“Now?” He sounded nervous, but he didn’t back away.

“No, no. I’m not going to insist right this minute, it’s a big thing... I was thinking more for the long term. But it’s up to you.”

Steve looked him up and down, looked out to the horizon and licked his lips in nervous consideration. Danny opened his mouth to tell the man there was no pressure, to forget it for now, but suddenly his lover was dropping his soda onto the table top next to his coffee and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

His large hands cupped the blonde’s jaw and their eyes closed as their lips crashed together. The tattooed man whimpered against his cheek, releasing that same shuddering sigh from Thursday night that told Danny he was letting go of something long-held and difficult and restrictive, something which had dictated his actions, his attitudes – his very being – for too long.

The brunette’s tongue licked across the line of the Jersey man’s mouth, delving in deep the moment he was given access, and Danny’s hands went around his waist to pull him in close as Steve threw his all into proving to his lover, and to himself, that he could be proud of who he was. The beach was his stage, the kiss his performance, but the audience were forgotten.

When he was eventually released, the blonde had to catch himself before he stumbled, slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen and the majority of his blood supply suddenly disappearing south. He cleared his throat and smoothed back his hair even though it wasn’t put of place, just out of habit. That kiss had left him breathless for a multitude of reasons.

“Wow, I uh...” He hadn’t really been expecting that kind of response. Evidently Steve didn’t do challenges by halves...

The taller man gazed at him with low lashes for a moment, and then seemed to remember they were in public. He looked around them, almost marvelling at the amount of people surrounding them who were paying absolutely no attention whatsoever. He let out a dry chuckle, amused at his own doubts and fears being proven unfounded, and when he looked back down on the Jersey man he had fire in his eyes, and it made Danny catch his breath in his chest.

“Screw lunch,” the tattooed man growled, “Home. Now.”

 

\---

 

Danny had walked to the beach that morning, which was good because Steve practically hauled him to the Marquis and more or less threw him inside. He felt like he was being bashed over the head and dragged back to the man’s cave, and he was not at all upset about that. He didn’t even really mind the multiple speed limits that his lover came close to breaching in his rush to get them home.

And by ‘home’, Steve had apparently meant his own, because the blonde was soon being led up the path to an unfamiliar house and pulled inside the front door. He barely had a moment to take in his surroundings before he was shoved into a wall and the brunette was continuing the kiss he’d started earlier while they kicked out of their shoes.

Danny’s shirt was pulled over his head, but as soon as his arms were free again he was tracking his hands over as much of his lover’s body as possible, pushing up under his shirt and feeling his warm, smooth skin. Steve threw the item of clothing across the room and it landed on the sideboard.

The tattooed man whipped his own shirt off and it joined Danny’s, and he hooked his fingers into the blonde’s belt loops to manoeuvre him towards the bottom of the stairs as they continued to make out, nipping at each other’s lips. They managed to make it to the top without injury, although they did end up stumbling a few times, and Danny was backed through a doorway and into a room until the back of his legs hit a bed.

Hasty fingers tugged at zippers and buttons, and soon their jeans and boxers were pooled at their feet. The Jersey man reached between them to grasp Steve’s cock in his hand, and inhaled sharply as the taller man simultaneously made the same move.

“Oh fuck...” he moaned as the brunette’s huge hand wrapped around his shaft and smoothed upward with a firm grip.

He mimicked the action with his own dextrous fingers, drawing a rough groan of pleasure from his companion when he added a little twist at the end.

“Yes, fuck, just like this...” Steve breathed, tucking his face against Danny’s neck and huffing hot air over his skin, “I want it just like this...”

The blonde kissed his cheek and used his grip on the tattooed man’s hip to shift them until they were next to the bedside drawers, where he’d correctly guessed the lube would be. Steve raised his head again and they kissed passionately while the Jersey man squeezed some of the clear gel onto his hand, stroking some onto his own dick for the taller man to use before returning his attentions to his lover’s erection.

They gasped and moaned into one another’s mouths as they indulged in a mutual hand job, a slight element of competition beginning to build between them. For every noise that was pulled from Danny’s mouth, he determined to achieve a similar reaction from the brunette, and Steve seemed to have the same plan on his mind because his movements grew firmer, longer, faster with each passing second.

The taller man smiled against the blonde’s lips, and then he was throwing his weight into him and taking them both down to the mattress where they continued to massage each other’s dicks and squirm against one another’s bodies with abandon. The tattooed man ended up with his knees in between his companion’s, using his weight to hold him to the bed.

Danny pushed Steve’s chest up away from his, ducked his head and sealed his mouth over his lover’s nipple. He hissed and bucked against him as he began to use his teeth to gently scrape over the sensitive flesh, and the Jersey man had to use his free hand to grip tight on Steve back to stop him wriggling away.

The brunette was releasing a litany of desperate noises, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Oh Jesus, Danny your mouth... fuck...”

The shorter man growled happily and switched his attentions to the other nipple, being rewarded with a whimper from his companion. Then Steve’s hand left his cock, causing him to whine with the loss of stimulation, and batted his own hand away where he had been stroking up his thick length. The tattooed man’s hips dipped down, their dicks gliding against each other, and Danny reactively bit down at the glorious and unexpected sensation.

“Oh _fuck_!” Steve shouted as sharp teeth closed over his nipple, and his back bowed making him rut up against his lover.

Danny made a small mental note that his partner in crime liked teeth, and began nipping across his collarbone to draw more sensual noises from the man. Then that big, slick hand was back, wrapping around both of their cocks simultaneously, and the blonde placed the soles of his feet on the bed and thrust up, through his lover’s grip and against his erection. They both cried out, and Steve stripped his hand downward in contrast to the Jersey man’s movements.

They found a vague pattern to follow, a jerky, halting pace where nothing was perfect but it didn’t matter because any action sent sparks of electricity up their spines and into their brains. The brunette’s hips rolled, his smooth undulations belying his desperation as he whimpered and gasped and huffed against Danny’s throat where he was kissing and teasing the stubbled skin.

The Jersey man curled his fingers into the back of Steve’s hair while he continued his upward drives, varying the length and speed until they were both panting and groaning. His other hand fisted the sheets and pulled at the fabric while he tried to ground himself. The intensity of emotion coming from the man above him washed over and through him, because he could almost feel the brunette’s resolve and determination coming off him in waves.

They were truly beginning to understand one another, and somehow knowing the ins and outs and whys and wherefores, seeing how each other worked, made all the difference to their love making.

Steve was leaning on his elbow, and the hand that wasn’t massaging their cocks made its way into Danny’s hair. His head was pulled sharply to one side, and the taller man’s teeth closed over his exposed throat. Nails scraped down the back of his scalp as the tattooed man bit down gently, and Danny’s cry of completion echoed off the bedroom walls.

He erupted between them, cum striping across their stomachs, and he pulled on Steve’s hair and dug his fingertips into his hip, muscles contracting and twitching as his orgasm rolled through his body.

His voice was raw and rough as he called the other man’s name. “Steve!”

The taller man let out a strangled moan against his neck, thrusting against him as his own climax hit, and his spilled heat joined Danny’s between them while he repeated the blonde’s name through the waves of ecstasy.

He eventually flopped to one side, and they let their heavy breathing slow and return to normal while the endorphins relaxed them until they melted into the sheets.

Steve rolled off the bed after a few minutes, stumbling to the bathroom and returning with a damp cloth to clean them both off, and the Jersey man hummed happily while their combined juices were wiped from his cooling skin. The tattooed man threw the cloth in the vague direction of the door, and lay down to kiss Danny’s lips, offering him a little smile before laying his head on the blonde’s chest.

“I’ll get better at it...” he whispered.

The Jersey man chuckled. “I’d say you were pretty damn good at it already, babe!”

The brunette leaned up and smacked him playfully on the chest. “No, not _that_! The intimacy thing... the public stuff and the hand holding and... that stuff...”

Danny slid his hand over the man’s cheek and cupped his jaw, tilting his face upward so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I know you will, but there’s no pressure. I just want you to be happy.” Even as he said it, he knew every word was true. He wanted this man to smile, the one that lit up his features and crinkled the corners of his hazel eyes, the one that made Danny’s stomach do a little flip.

Steve gazed at him with something unreadable on his face.

“Listen, this...” the blonde struggled for a moment to find his words, and he laid his head back on the bed and fixed his sight on the ceiling, “It’s more than sex and more than need. It’s you and it’s me and it’s important...”

Steve bridged the gap between them by leaning over the shorter man and kissing him again. “I can’t promise I’m gonna get good at this straight away, but what I _can_ promise is that I’m in for the long run...”

Danny smiled and thought about the plush dolphin he’d left on the dash of the Marquis outside, the idea that his lover was thinking about his daughter, that he could see how important Grace was to Danny, made his heart twist.

He pulled the tattooed man down to press their lips together again. “Yeah, I gathered...”

 

\---

 

They dressed themselves in whatever clothes they could find in the bedroom, and Danny went to find their shirts in the living room while Steve made them both a coffee.

While he was pulling his t-shirt back on, his eyes flicked over the photographs on the sideboard and on the wall above it. The one hanging right next to the archway into the kitchen intrigued him the most.

“What’s this about?” he called out to Steve, who appeared at his side and handed him a mug in exchange for his shirt.

The brunette smiled wistfully. The photo was of a family; mother, father, son and daughter, and the young boy was unmistakably Steve. They were standing in front of the house, holding a big cardboard sign that read ‘Five-0ers’ in large, black handwritten letters.

“Is that a sports team or something?”

Steve shook his head. “No... It’s what my dad used to call us. Because we weren’t native Hawaiians but we still felt like this place was home, he wanted to make us feel like we were still a part of the island, and Hawaii is the fiftieth state, so...”

“Five-0ers... I like it,” Danny grinned, and gazed at his lover.

“It was about being part of something. _Choosing_ to be part of a family outside of our own blood.” This was the first time Steve smiled when he’d spoken about his dad, the happy memories of his childhood outweighing the pain of the man’s passing. “You’d have liked him, I think... he was a cop too.”

Danny stroked his fingers down his lover’s arm. “Tell me about your dad?”

The taller man smiled and nodded slowly. “Yeah, you know... I’d like that...”

 

\---

 

They spent their lunchtime chatting about their past lives – the Navy and Steve’s family, and Danny’s reasons for leaving New Jersey and giving up his career as a cop. They ordered takeout, and Steve let Danny borrow his laptop to check his work emails after they’d eaten.

While the brunette called his own agency, the Jersey native ran through a couple of options and chose the most interesting one.

The file he opened contained details on a client for that night, the location being up on the north shore, and it looked like a job he could relax with after the intense domination work he had done the night before. The guy was a visiting Russian diplomat looking for a date to his champagne shmooze fest, so it would be easy; business as usual.

The tattooed man dropped into the seat across the table. “There’s not much on tonight,” he placed his phone on the table, “Looks like I get the night off... you?”

Danny nodded. “I’ve got something... it’s up near Kahuku, so it’ll take me an hour and a half to get there. I need to wash up and go into the agency to get the info.”

The brunette chuckled. “Then I guess it’s time I introduced you to my shower...”

The shorter man grinned and flipped the laptop screen closed, standing to bend over his companion and give him a gentle kiss, sliding his hand under his jaw as it deepened.

“Lead the way, babe...”

 

\---

 

Steve dropped his lover home so he could change, and then Danny went into the Top Class offices to pick up the information on his date for the evening, Alexei Petrov, and fuelled up the Camaro before heading up to the northern part of the island. Tonight was a boyfriend experience with sleepover, and Alexei’s notes were pretty standard for likes and dislikes, so Danny was confident that everything would go well.

Shortly after he arrived in Kahuku, the Jersey man received a little text from his lover.

_[S] How_ _’s the north shore?_

_[D] Only just got her, but it_ _’s got nothing on you._ Danny grinned to himself. Whether that line was smooth or just plain cheesy, it was true.

_[S] Call me tomorrow when you_ _’re back,_ came the reply, _We can pick up where we left off._

Then the phone buzzed again.

_[S] Miss you_.

He stared at those seven little letters for a few moments, and his heart felt like it lifted in his chest.

_[D] Miss you too,_ he typed back, _See you tomorrow._

He was so glad that it didn’t seem to be an issue for either of them to just carry on with their jobs. He had been wary, after knowing what happened between Chin and Malia, and witnessing the aftermath of other relationships with people in his profession, where most seemed to fall apart under the pressure.

Maybe it was because they were new, maybe it was because they were both in the escort business and therefore understood it a bit better, or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that their connection seemed so much deeper than sex, but Danny had a feeling Steve’s clients wouldn’t be competition for him... and he knew his customers wouldn’t match up to his tattooed god.

 

\---

 

On paper Petrov appeared distinguished and professional, and he certainly gave that impression in person as well.

Danny met him at a café near the hotel, after he’d dropped into the room to leave their supplies and his bag ready and changed into his suit, and they chatted over coffee so they could get to know each other before the scheduled event. Their relationship would look more natural if they were comfortable together when they walked in the door.

Alexei was dark-haired and attractive, refined, confident and charming; a diplomat in every sense of the word. His accent was thick, but his English was spot on, and Danny entertained him with his ability to say ‘this vodka tastes like urine’ in Russian (although he avoided telling him he’d learned that while working as a cop in New Jersey and dealing with the Russian mafia).

They walked to the party, the taller man telling him all about his hometown and how it compared to American cities, and the moment they entered the event they were handed champagne and vol-au-vents.

The absence of a standard bar, free or otherwise, meant the Jersey man’s usual trick of ordering water during the night was out of the window. Throughout the night it seemed like every time Danny’s glass was emptied, a fresh full one was placed in his hand - usually by Petrov - and he took to pretending to sip the fizzy alcohol because he didn’t want to drink more than he should. He wasn’t going to be driving that evening, as the hotel was only around the block from the venue, but he still needed to perform, after all.

He was vaguely aware of the official talk but mostly ignored it, listening only for important cues on when he should speak, acting like many of the other partners and spouses at the meet and greet and making sure to keep his hands somewhere on or near his client.

Otherwise he let his mind drift back to the man who seemed to invade his thoughts pretty much permanently now; the way he had looked in that uniform last week, his deep, honest eyes and the gasps he made when Danny’s tongue sought out exactly the right spots. And the Jersey man was determined to find every single one of those spots and mark them on the erotic map in his head that was Steve McGarrett.

He was brought back to focus on the evening when Petrov pressed yet another glass of fizz into his hand in exchange for the half empty one he’d been nursing for the last hour.

“Come on baby, have a little _fun_ ,” Petrov gave him a charming smile, “It’s not often you get champagne for free…”

He took a small sip as a gesture of goodwill, but then just held it in his hand so he wouldn’t be offered another one.

11pm came and went, and Alexei had done his allotted pleasant diplomacy so he slipped his hand into the blonde’s and led the way to the accommodation.

Danny quickly decided that he had drunk too much champagne when the cool evening air hit his face and made him feel a little dizzy. He took a deep breath and let the oxygen filter into his bloodstream and clear his head a little.

When they got to the hotel room he had his key card ready like usual, but Alexei got to the door first and opened it, holding it open for him like a gentleman. Danny smiled at him and slipped his own card back into his jacket pocket.

Once the door closed, he slid his hands under the taller man’s jacket to drift fingers up over his sides through his shirt. The dark-haired man moaned a little and leaned into the blonde, allowing him to slide the jacket off his shoulders.

As per his usual pattern, Danny kissed his client’s cheek and spoke low and softly. “Ground rules-” he began.

“I know the ground rules,” Petrov interrupted him a little sharply, but his tone immediately softened, “I’ve hired escorts before.”

Despite the slightly rude interjection, the Jersey man smiled at him. “Yes, but different escorts and agencies have different rules. We set our own limits at Top Class.”

Alexei glared down at him and his accent seemed to deepen along with his darkening mood. “I asked your company for someone who would do everything I asked, they said Daniel Williams is the best. Are you telling me they lied?”

Danny tried to keep his cool, but this sudden change in demeanour was grating on him and the alcohol was beginning to make him feel a little more fuzzy than he’d like.

“No, I can assure you they didn’t. My only rules are condoms, and you have to respect my wishes if I say no to something,” he let the sensual tone leak back into his voice, still trying to smooth over the situation as he unbuttoned Petrov’s shirt, “But it’s not often I say no...”

Alexei smiled confidently and relaxed again as he began to remove the shorter man’s jacket, letting it drop to the floor. He leaned into him and kissed him hard, undoing his tie and popping the buttons on his shirt open as well, while Danny undid his belt and flies. Then he pushed the blonde back into the wall and his grip on the escort’s biceps tightened.

“No,” he said simply.

“Pardon?” Danny was really feeling strange now, his world tilting slightly and the fact his pulse beginning to speed up wasn’t helping. He screwed his eyes shut for a second to try to get a grip.

“No condoms. I don’t like them,” the taller man growled and reached down with both hands to grab at the blonde’s ass roughly.

He shook his head. “That’s a deal breaker, I’m afraid.” Danny tried to push at the other man, but it didn’t feel like his muscles were working properly and he grunted with the effort.

“No problem,” his client smiled slyly at him and purred sickeningly, “Your last drink should relax your inhibitions a little. Maybe we can change your mind, da?”

Fuck. No wonder he was feeling out of it. He knew he hadn’t had enough to make him feel this way, only maybe two and a half glasses or so. He wasn’t used to champagne, but he was no lightweight. The guy had put something in that last glass, and god knows what would be happening right now if he’d had more than a sip.

“No, hell no.” He shoved firmly at the taller man, pushing him backward, but he was quickly on him again and hauling Danny across the room to the bed with both hands fisted in his shirt front.

The blonde stumbled as the room spun, but he managed to keep his feet under him and gripped Petrov’s arms hard when his thighs met the side of the mattress. The man seemed surprised by the fact his escort was fighting back, maybe thinking Danny had drunk more of the drugged alcohol than he actually had.

The blonde’s elbow connecting with his face made him shout out, and he lashed out with a heavy fist and caught the Jersey man across the cheek. Danny went down, the chemicals in his system playing havoc with his balance, and he was dragged to a kneeling position by the collar of his open shirt until his face was in line with Alexei’s bulging hard on.

He put his hands out against the man’s thighs, but then one strong hand grasped a fistful of his hair and something sharp and cold was at his throat. He froze. He had a knife. A small one, but they could do just as much damage when they were as close to an artery as this one was.

“Suck me, you little whore,” the Russian man hissed, “and then I will fuck you until you beg me to stop...”

How did this day end like this? He’d spent the morning with a beautiful man; a man who was soft and tender and solid and strong and just wonderful. A man who bought his daughter gifts and had overcome so much in such a short space of time, and who was in it for the long run... a man he was pretty sure he might actually be in love with after only knowing him for one fucking week. And now he was the other side of the island – may as well be the other side of the planet – with a blade against his neck and some dirty would-be rapist trying to force him to do something he didn’t want to do.

He looked up at Petrov, the dark man with his lips curled into a snarl, treating Danny like something he could take and use, like he wasn’t even a human being.

He thought about the dolphin and the kiss on the beach and Steve’s arms wrapped around him in amongst warm sheets.

No. _Hell_ no. His day was far from over yet.

He slowly moved his hands to tug Alexei’s pants down around his thighs, acting like he was giving in, and the second the man relaxed his grip even a little Danny grasped his wrist and tore the weapon away from his throat. Simultaneously he thrust the heel of his hand into his attacker’s crotch, forcing him to let go of his hair. His scream of pain was extremely satisfying, but the blonde wasn’t about to hang around to wait for more.

He used the momentary break in the fight as Petrov struggled with his pants tangled around his legs, and launched himself towards the door. He grabbed his suit jacket from the floor and practically ripped the door off its hinges as he ran out of the room. And he kept running, taking the stairs rather than risk waiting for the elevator, not stopping until he hit the hotel’s reception where there would be witnesses if Petrov decided to follow him.

People stared as he walked at high speed through the foyer, out of breath with his shirt open and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He managed to fix a couple of the buttons closed as he exited the building and the cool air hit him full force again, dizziness making him stagger and have to pause to shake his head clear.

He thought about heading to his car in the hotel parking lot, but there was no way he was going to be driving. He pulled his phone from his pocket and had 911 up with his thumb hovering above the dial button before he stopped himself.

How exactly was that going to go? He was effectively a prostitute as far as the law was concerned, because whereas the escorting was legal the ‘sleeping with the client for money’ part definitely wasn’t. Alexei couldn’t go to the cops on Danny and claim assault, but in the same vein he couldn’t report the attack either; the risk was too high, the grey areas of soliciting had put them at a stalemate.

He cancelled the call and went into his contact list. It brought up his ‘last numbers’ list and there was Steve right at the top with Danny’s last text showing next to it. _Miss you too, see you tomorrow._

The Jersey man wanted so much to hit that button, have that man come and hold him until he felt human again, but there was no way he could do that to him. They weren’t even two days into this relationship, he couldn’t drag him an hour and a half across the island to pick him up, couldn’t throw all of this pressure on him. It could break them when they were so delicate and new, and he wasn’t about to lose the best thing he’d had in a long, long while.

He stumbled down the street as he scrolled down a little way to Chin’s number and hit dial, slowly beginning to register a stinging sensation under his jaw which was now beating out the thundering headache and throbbing cheek for his attention. His hand came away with blood on it, and he realised Alexei’s knife must have caught him in the struggle. The damage was minimal, but it had begun to stain his shirt collar red where the hot liquid had dripped down his throat.

The few people present in the hotel foyer must have gotten quite an eyeful; some guy with messy hair, half dressed, bloody and bruised running through the room would be a memorable sight. God only knew what they thought, but he honestly didn’t give a shit right now.

Chin’s phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail, and Danny hung up without leaving a message. He must be with a client tonight, leaving his cell on silent. The only other person he could think of to contact was Kono, because there was no way he was ringing his ex wife on a Saturday night to pick him up from a ruined escorting job.

The Hawaiian woman picked up on the third ring. “ _Hey bruh, howzit?_ ”

Relief washed over him, and he found a wall to sit down on near the beach, wind whipping up his hair as well as the surf. “Kono, I’m sorry babe, I need your help... tonight has been one fucked up mess and I can’t drive. I need someone to come get me...”

He scrubbed at his face with his free hand, regretting it when he just ended up rubbing drying blood up his cheek.

“ _Where are you?_ ” His friend suddenly sounded very concerned and alert, and he appreciated her no end for just being there for him, no questions asked. She knew that when something went wrong in his line of work, it could have serious consequences.

“I’m in Kahuku... I’m sorry, I know...” His train of thought drifted a little as a wave of nausea hit him and he leaned over the wall and dry heaved.

“ _Danny? Danny, are you okay?_ ” Kono’s worried voice was tinny but loud as she called his name.

“I’m here...” The Jersey man had to take a long breath in, frustration and desperation threatening to overwhelm him and coming through in his voice, “He put something in my drink, babe, he _fucking_ drugged me...”

God, he felt like an idiot. Embarrassed and sick to his stomach, and now everything was spinning again as his body tried to cope with whatever he’d been given.

“ _I_ _’m coming to get you._ _Where are you? Specifically, Danny, I need to know where to find you._ ” She was an absolute rock, obviously concerned for him but calm and dependable. He could hear her door slam and her car keys jingling as she rushed to his aid. How did he manage to get such good friends?

The blonde gave her the hotel address, told her he was at the beach down the street, and when she had to hang up she assured him she would be there as soon as possible.

Everything was so hazy, and he sucked in as much oxygen as he could in an attempt to still the whirling sensation and settled himself on the sand with the wall to his back. He pulled his jacket over him like a blanket, knowing it would be over an hour before his friend arrived, and he let his eyes close to block out the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby! I'm sorry guys, but you should should know by now that when it starts to go well is the moment it starts to go bad! Hahaha


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of the events in Kahuku affect everyone, particularly Danny and Steve and their relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch9 is McDanno
> 
> Sorry again for the delays, DIY and wedding planning is taking over my life!
> 
> Now, on with the consequences!

 

Danny woke several times over the next few hours, and the world came to him in glimpses of movement and snatches of audio that his mind couldn’t quite fix on.

He was cold to the bone, could hear the waves crashing on the beach nearby, two fuzzy voices and two sets of hands lifting his jacket and wrapping around his arms. He struggled, but was too weak to fight anything.

He was in the back of a moving car, something soft under his head and the cool, worn leather of the seat sticking to his equally cool skin. His brain just had the capacity to inform him that this wasn’t Kono’s car – she didn’t have leather seats – but not what to do with that information. So he slept again.

Car doors being opened and closed, voices outside the windows. Then he was left alone for a time while he dozed, woken only by those same voices and the nearby roar of a more familiar engine.

Then the vehicle he was in was moving again while a soothing male voice spoke to him, simultaneously anchoring him and lulling him back to darkness. Sleep won out.

So when he woke up again, still-fuzzy mind finally beginning to fully engage with his surroundings and enable him to take control again, and he was in someone’s bed in his boxers and strong male arms were wrapped around him, he had a momentary panic.

Where the hell was he? Where was Kono? And who was at his back, body heat restoring his own?

Familiarity flooded back to him as he focused on the scene. He was in a very comfortable bed, surrounded by soft sheets which smelled recognisable and safe, with dappled sunlight filtering through the cream curtains. He vaguely recalled the room, but his brain wasn’t quite clicking into gear, still struggling a little more to engage than was normal.

He had a headache and felt dehydrated, but there was a bottle of water waiting for him on the side table, and the clock there told him it was eleven am.

As he shifted, the arms around him tightened a little and there was a soft huff of breath on the back of his neck.

“Danny?” Steve’s voice was rough from sleep, but full of concern.

The blonde grunted in response and turned onto his back so he could look up into bleary hazel eyes when his lover leaned up over him.

“Steve... what am I doing here?” His own voice was raw, throat dry, and he brought his hands up to rub at his face and push his hair back from his forehead. He felt the dull pain in his cheek when he touched it.

Steve reached to uncap the water bottle and held it out for Danny, and he leaned up to take a few greedy gulps of the cool liquid before settling back into the tattooed man’s arms. His body seemed to be a mass of stiff, aching muscles, and vague memories of the previous night flickered through his brain.

Alexei. The knife. The beach. The last thing he could fully recall was Kono telling him she was on her way, so why the hell was he in Steve’s bed now?

“Do you remember us coming to get you? You were really out of it, we were so worried...” the brunette’s voice went soft, “ _I_ was so worried...”

Danny squeezed his eyes shut. “I called Kono...”

The tattooed man nodded. “Her car wouldn’t start. She and I swapped numbers on Thursday night so we could arrange to go surfing, and she called me and asked me to take her to Kahuku, told me you were in trouble. Why didn’t you call me?”

He sounded more concerned than annoyed, but guilt still stabbed at the Jersey man’s chest. He had his reasons, he certainly hadn’t wanted to worry Steve. He just hoped his lover would understand.

“I couldn’t throw that at you, Steve. That would be unfair...” Danny looked away from him, the softness in the man’s eyes was almost too much to bear, especially combined with the way he was gently stroking circles against the blonde’s temple with his thumb.

“What are you talking about, Danny? Of _course_ you can throw that at me. It’s why I’m _here_...” The taller man was keeping his tone soft, despite the insistence in his voice.

“We’re still so new, babe. I couldn’t make you drive across the island and rescue me from some shitty situation when we’ve barely even worked out what we are... you put pressure on delicate things and they break...” That was the last thing the Jersey man wanted, to destroy something so new and tender.

Steve smiled down on him. “Do I look delicate to you?”

Danny finally met his gaze again. “You know what I mean... us, this,” he motioned between the two of them to indicate their relationship, “It’s so important, and I... I didn’t want to scare you away...”

A memory of the previous evening flashed through his brain, him on his knees in front of Petrov, blade at his throat, thinking of the man who now lay by his side. Holy shit, he was pretty sure he loved him. Really loved him. Not some passing infatuation or little crush; he’d known him for just over a week and he was already head over heels, cannot risk it, cannot lose him, painfully in love.

He had to force that feeling to one side, though, because it was way too early for any of that.

“You don’t scare me...” the brunette shook his head and smiled, “And we are going to have a serious chat about what boyfriends do for each other, but you can _always_ call me, Danny. Always, you understand?”

The Jersey man snorted, finding the word funny when applied to two thirty-plus men. “ _Boy_ friends?”

Steve smirked and blushed a little. “Well, that’s what it is, right? Boyfriends, partners, lovers, whatever you wanna call it. It means we’re here for each other, right?”

“Yeah,” the blonde smiled, and lifted his head to kiss the other man, “it does.”

Wow, that felt great to hear. He slipped his hands around the taller man and pressed his forehead to his collarbone as he was squeezed gently again.

There was a quiet knock at the bedroom door, and Steve turned his head toward the sound. “Come in!”

The door crept open and Kono’s face appeared around the edge. “Aw, I was hoping to catch you two making out at least! The walls in this house are really thin, but all I could hear was you two _talking_ and that’s so _boring_!” She grinned and moved to the foot of the bed, “How you feeling, Danny?”

She was wearing men’s sweatpants that were way too big for her and tied up at the waist, and a baggy blue t-shirt.

He shrugged. “You might have to fill me in on some details babe, I don’t remember much after I called you,” he dragged himself to sit upright against the headboard and drink some more from the bottle, and remembered he was only in his boxers, “Maybe start with who undressed me?”

Kono’s face broke out in a cheeky grin. “You’re heavy... Steve needed a bit of help.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that, feeling a bit more human now he was hydrated and the fuzziness was fading. As Steve settled in to sit up next to him, slipping his arm around his back, Danny patted the space next to him on the mattress. The Hawaiian woman rounded the bed and slipped under the sheets to add her body heat to the mix. He still felt cold, having spent so long unprotected on the beach, and having his two friends close felt warming for body and soul.

Kono produced Danny’s phone from her pocket and placed it on his leg for when he wanted it, cuddling into him and resting her cheek on the Jersey man’s bare chest.

“Chin called you back this morning when he got your missed call. I told him what happened and he’s on his way over. I unlocked the front door for him if that’s okay, Steve?”

“That’s fine,” the brunette answered, “How was the spare bed?” The two of them seemed very easy with one another, like they’d bonded through some shared experience, and it left Danny curious.

“Very comfy. I had to stay and make sure Danny was alright,” she squeezed him carefully, “plus one of you will need to drive me home.”

“Is anyone _actually_ going to tell me about last night?” The blonde sighed in mock exasperation, and Kono and Steve exchanged a cautious look.

“We found you on the beach,” his lover’s voice tightened a little, unhappy with having to think about the events of the previous evening, “You were freezing cold, and you weren’t making much sense... We had to get you in the back seat of my car and then find the Camaro in the parking lot. Kono followed me and drove it back here.”

Danny’s eyes fell on his bag, which was sitting on the dresser in the corner with the cuddly dolphin next to it that he’d left in the Marquis. It was the bag he always stashed in the hotel room so he could collect his things easily in the mornings.

“I left that in the room,” he said suspiciously, pointing at it, “when I ran, I didn’t have time to get it.”

His two friends shared another guilty look across his body.

“We um...” Kono mumbled, “We may have found your key card in your jacket and... paid your client a visit...”

He processed that information for a moment. “How did _that_ go?”

“He didn’t receive a particularly pleasant wake up call,” Steve offered vaguely, “I _politely_ asked him what happened, and it got about as far as him referring to you as a cheap slut before I saw red...”

The blonde tugged his lover’s hand put from under the covers and saw the evidence of bruising across his knuckles. “What the fuck did you do, Steve?” He wasn’t angry, just a little worried about his friends and what danger they might have gotten themselves into.

“Uh, turns out I was just the back up,” he gave their native companion the side eye.

Kono chuckled. “What can I say? I’m quick off the mark when someone pisses me off...”

The girl under his arm may look slight and innocent, but he knew she could take a guy down if she wanted. Danny remembered his friend’s penchant for Brazilian Ju Jitsu, and spared a thought for what Alexei had probably suffered through. And then he chuckled to himself.

“Well it’s good to know I have a couple of bodyguards at my beck and call,” Danny teased and hugged them both close, “Just please tell me he’s still alive and breathing? I don’t want to be party to a murder...”

“Like I said, D... wild boar have their uses...” Steve mumbled darkly.

The blonde’s mouth dropped open and he stared at the man with wide eyes. He wouldn’t... he couldn’t...

Kono snickered. “Don’t look so scared, Danny. The bastard’s still alive, not that he deserves to be...”

It was at that point that Chin’s voice floated into the room. “Guys?”

“Upstairs!” Kono yelled, and thirty seconds later her cousin entered the room with his hands full and stared at the trio. All three of them were under the covers, Danny bare-chested and the other two appearing fully clothed, but he gave them a shifty look anyway.

“Should I be worried about this?” he joked.

Steve gestured to the space on his other side. “You may as well join the party. It’s lucky I have a queen sized bed...”

For the next hour, the four of them sat in the tattooed man’s bed and shared out the comfort food – take out coffees, malasadas and coco puffs – that Chin had brought with him. He was filled in on Danny’s evening, and all of the blonde’s friends fussed over him until he felt the need to inform them that he was neither a damsel in distress, nor was he a wilting flower, and he didn’t need to be treated as such.

He was, however, unbelievably grateful that his friends had come to his aid, and he promised them he would go to Top Class that afternoon to report Petrov and what had happened to the firm.

He may have been forced to move over the ocean and away from his family so he could continue to be a father to his little girl, but somehow he’d managed to find a new little family right here.

 

\---

 

Three hours later, Danny slammed the front door to his apartment behind him and stomped through into his bedroom.

He was so fed up. He couldn’t believe Top Class and their attitude towards him. He’d always told everyone how great his employer was, that they only got the best clients, had the highest standards and the best quality of escorts on the island... how wrong he had been.

When he’d arrived and let the girl at the front desk know about Alexei, he’d been immediately dragged off into an office by the manager so no one else overheard their conversation. Petrov had already called in, apparently informing them that Danny and his friends had beaten him and robbed him, and whereas they didn’t believe the guy they had seemingly decided that they had no choice in the matter.

 _“We_ _’re sorry Danny, but we have to protect our reputation. Alexei Petrov has high standing in his circles, and we can_ _’t take the risk,_ _”_ his boss’s words still echoed in his head, _“we have to let you go, as a gesture of goodwill._ _”_

A gesture of goodwill. He snorted derisively. His employment, his way of supporting himself, had been taken away from him as an apologetic move to pander to a rapist so he didn’t destroy the good name of Top Class? It was more than pathetic.

His boss had been sad, but the blonde got the impression it was more to do with the revenue she’d be losing out on from one of her most popular escorts than the human element. She could see the damage on Danny’s face plain as day, but she just didn’t care enough to take his side...

He leaned heavily against his bathroom counter and stared at himself in the mirror.

A bruise had blossomed on the right side of his face, along the cheekbone, and the two inch long cut under the left hinge of his jaw looked a little more stark amongst his golden stubble in the artificial light. His hair was smoothed out now after showering at Steve’s, but he had shadows under his pale blue eyes.

He looked horrendous, and under the anger he just felt numb. How had everything gone downhill so quickly?

He needed to feel something. He needed to feel better.

He needed Steve.

The Jersey man steeled himself, knowing he had to let his boyfriend know what had happened. If their conversation that morning had taught him anything, it was that Steve was understanding and dependable. He was a good man, and he was in this for the long haul – his words.

And Danny felt like an asshole, because once again he was about to test him on that. After all, it was always a great way to start a relationship; get yourself beaten up, force your lover to take care of you, and then become suddenly and unceremoniously unemployed all within less than a seventy-two hour period. Boy, he was a catch...

The Jersey man changed into a t-shirt and jeans so that he was more comfortable, having dropped Kono and Chin home, and gone to the agency in last night’s suit pants and one of Steve’s spare shirts that had been a little too tight over his shoulders. The he picked up his keys and headed for the Camaro again.

When he arrived at Steve’s, he headed straight into the house when he found the door unlocked. He called out for the taller man, and when he received no answer he walked out onto the lanai, hands stuffed in his pockets, to see if the brunette was out there. Further down the beach, Steve was standing in a pair of blue trunks, drying himself with a towel.

The tattooed man spotted him and waved as he approached.

“Hey,” Danny smiled at him, and his lover turned to drop his towel over the back of a wooden chair.

Ocean water dripped down his tanned skin from his damp hair in a ridiculously tempting manner, and Danny forgot everything else that was on his mind as his gaze was drawn to one droplet in particular that was navigating down the tall man’s spine towards his waistband.

“How did it g-oh my god!” Steve’s question was interrupted by the blonde’s tongue catching the drip and licking up his back. Danny’s hands dug into the other man’s hips as he pushed him gently against the chair back and nipped over the width of his shoulders. “Holy shit...” he whispered breathlessly.

That gorgeous skin tasted of salt and heat and Steve, and it was all the Jersey man wanted right now. Everything else could wait.

He slid his hands around Steve’s waist and caressed his abs, one hand travelling up his stomach to brush over a hardening nipple with the other set of fingers dipped into the waistband of his trunks. The brunette’s hands slipped over his and pressed them to his skin while Danny’s mouth continued to investigate his back with lips and tongue.

Steve pushed his ass back against the Jersey man’s crotch and drew a growl from his chest.

“Fuck, Danny...” he whispered, successfully distracted.

The blonde tugged on him to turn him around and ground their hips together while he brought the taller man down into a hot kiss.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” the Jersey man mumbled against his lover’s lips, “I want you now. Upstairs.”

Steve smiled into the kiss and licked into Danny’s open mouth, deepening the contact and wrestling for dominance.

The shorter man took the brunette’s hand and broke the kiss to drag him up the beach and inside the house without another word, and Steve happily followed without argument.

They’d reached the end of the bed before he spoke again. “So I take it everything went okay?”

Danny stripped his t-shirt over his head and tugged eagerly at his pants fly. “We’ll talk about that later. Right now I need my boyfriend to be naked...”

The taller man grinned. “Okay, I can work with that!”

It wasn’t long before they were both completely undressed and running their hands over each other’s bodies, and Danny’s teeth began to nip up the stubbled column of his boyfriend’s throat.

“Mmm you know how you’re my own personal bodyguard now?” He ran his tongue over Steve’s collarbone as he spoke.

The brunette chuckled and tilted his head to provide access while he mapped out the shorter man’s back with his hands. “Uh huh?”

“Well, I’m guessing as a talented escort, you’re aware of the sexual position which is also named-” he purred the words darkly into his lover’s ear, “-The Bodyguard?”

“I am fully aware of that position, yes,” Steve captured his lips with his own again, eventually pulling back and biting at the lower one, “Would you like me to show you how well I know it?”

The blonde pulled the tattooed man forward, their cocks gliding together and providing delicious friction. “Very much so, Steven... because I want you to take me, and fuck me hard...”

The brunette moaned into his mouth and manoeuvred him backwards until they were at the head of the bed, where he turned Danny so he could kiss and nip over his shoulders and neck. He had apparently memorised every one of the Jersey man’s weak spots, because he now proceeded to use them against him in a strategic assault that left him gasping and weak at the knees.

“Oh holy fuck, Steve...” The blonde dug his nails into his lover’s ass cheeks as he reached behind him to pull their bodies together.

He was nudged towards the bed, and he got his trick knee up onto the mattress and spread his thighs. The taller man had to tear his mouth away for a moment to reach into his bedside drawer and grab the lube and a condom, spreading it over his fingers before tracing them delicately down the cleft of Danny’s ass and teasing at his hole. He rolled a condom down his shaft before snaking his other arm around the Jersey man’s stomach to hold him in place.

“I can’t wait to have my cock inside you,” he whispered as he slid one finger into his boyfriend.

His words combined with the sensation tightened something in the blonde’s stomach and made him whimper. Okay, so apparently he _really_ had a thing for Steve’s dirty talk...

“Sweet Jesus...”

A second finger joined the first and pumped slowly into him, stretching the ring of muscle, while his voice remained low and full of sensual promise. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Danny. I wanna make you scream my name...”

“Oh god, yes Steve... fuck, I need this, I need _you_...”

He really did. He wanted to forget everything else, the shit of last night and this morning; he needed to get lost in Steve, let him take him and own him and claim him. This man couldn’t only block out the world, but he could _become_ Danny’s world. And that’s exactly how the blonde wanted it, now and for the foreseeable future.

Teeth closed gently over the muscle that joined his neck and shoulder, and he closed his eyes tightly and released an explicit moan, the feeling of danger adding a thrilling edge to his arousal. Steve growled in response and moved his hand up from the shorter man’s abs to lay across his chest and grasp his jaw to expose his throat more, and Danny arched back into him.

“I’m ready,” he sighed, not even bothering to keep the desperation out of his voice, “C’mon, I need you...”

He hadn’t let his lover prep him fully, and going straight from two fingers to the girth of Steve’s dick would be intense, but it was what he needed right now; to be fully immersed in the feeling of his lover having him and owning him.

The tattooed man didn’t question him, just followed his request implicitly, trusting that he knew what he wanted. The head of his cock pressed against the blonde’s entrance, and Steve released his bite to lick a wet trail up the side of Danny’s neck and kiss the nape where he was most sensitive.

The brunette flattened both palms over Danny’s chest to counter his angle, the bend of his elbows fitting perfectly under the Jersey man’s ribcage like they were moulded to fit one another this way, and pushed up into him slowly. The burn of his invasion was exquisite, sending sparks of pain and pleasure throughout the Jersey man’s body and arresting all of his senses at once. He cried out, breathing deeply and harshly, sweat beading on his forehead and down his spine as the sharp sensations made his muscles tense up, but his iron grip on Steve’s hip behind him continued to pull his boyfriend in.

The brunette groaned against the back of his neck. “Oh Jesus, Danny, so fucking tight! Fuck fuck fuck...” His fingers dug into the shorter man’s pecs as he seemingly put all of his control into maintaining his slow pace until his hips were flush with Danny’s ass.

He stopped still so that the blonde could adjust to him, mouth and hands working over the trembling muscles in his shoulders and abs until his panting slowed.

Danny marvelled at how amazing this man was; that he didn’t question why his lover needed it this way today, just did as he asked and took him to the place he needed to go. As the pain ebbed away and the pleasure fully took hold, the Jersey man twisted his neck so that Steve could dip down and kiss him. It was awkward and sloppy and just perfect.

And then he was pulling almost all the way out and sliding back into the blonde’s channel, and the electricity that travelled along his nerve endings when the head of Steve’s cock glided over his prostate was sensational.

“Oh god, right there... fuck me...”

On his command, the taller man wrapped his arm solidly around his boyfriend’s chest, dug the fingers of his other hand into his hip, and began to thrust up into his body. Danny gasped and moaned lasciviously, and the louder he became the harder and faster his lover began to pump into him.

Steve’s dick felt wonderful; thick and hot and unrelenting in its targeting of his sweet spot, hitting it every time like a bull’s eye. The blonde shouted out, his words a heady mix of curses and his boyfriend’s name and unintelligible erotic noises, and the tattooed man was nipping at his shoulders in between his own litany of “Danny... God... yes, so hot... mine, you’re all mine...”

Those words curled around the blonde’s consciousness, dug in and took hold at the base of his spine, because yes he was Steve’s. All his, no one else’s.

“Steve, take me, fuck me harder... I’m yours, c’mon fucking own me!”

The brunette practically roared in response to his challenge, throwing himself forward into Danny and taking him down to the mattress to hold him down while he pistoned into his ass, knees astride his spread thighs. The Jersey man clawed at the sheets, and Steve’s hand on the bed next to his shoulder, at anything he could grip hold of. The feeling of the man above him holding him down and filling him while his own cock found friction against the bed below, the weight of him pressed on his back, his grunts and moans of effort as he fulfilled Danny’s darkest wishes, was indescribable.

The blonde’s words were a series of demands and challenges as he lost himself in the need to be taken. Harder, faster, deeper, fuck me, own me.

Steve growled into the sweat-slick skin between his shoulder blades, hips snapping sharply while he fucked his boyfriend with every ounce of strength he had, driven by the blonde’s wanton desires. Both of his arms curled under Danny’s shoulders to grip solidly as he pounded his hole, and his teeth closed on the curve of the Jersey man’s shoulder.

Danny came so hard his vision went momentarily white, and he bucked under Steve and shouted his name.

The brunette hammered into him, his own release imminent, and he climaxed with a wordless yell before collapsing into his lover as his muscles gave out, heaving in precious oxygen.

Danny’s breathing slowly returned to normal as he floated on a sea of bliss and endorphins, safe in the knowledge that it would probably be a day or two before he could walk normally, and more than happy with that outcome.

The taller man pulled out of him and rolled to the side with an exhausted huff, and they each lay still while they recovered from their violent session.

“Holy shit...” Steve peeled his eyes open, “What the fuck was that?”

Danny chuckled. “That... was fucking amazing...” He winced as he shifted onto his side to lean over the brunette and take his lips in a kiss.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard,” Steve sighed and reached down to remove the spent condom, flinging it onto the floor to deal with later, “You are the devil, Danny Williams. You have a filthy mouth and I will _never_ get enough of you telling me to fuck you like that...”

“I don’t think I’ll survive if we do it like that all the time, but that’s definitely my new way of celebrating things...” He trailed gentle kisses up Steve’s throat to his ear.

“And what are we celebrating?” the tattooed man enquired.

“My freedom,” the Jersey man smiled, “and new beginnings...” Because once the flood of blissful endorphins had subsided, suddenly everything was a lot clearer. He wasn’t angry anymore, there was a new determination in his bones, and all the ideas were slotting together in his mind. A place for everyone, and everyone in their rightful place, if they were willing. And it felt good.

Steve looked at him curiously, humour dancing behind his eyes and in his voice. “What are you on about? You look like you’re planning something and it’s scaring me...” He didn’t look scared though, more intrigued.

“I will explain all in good time,” the Jersey man leaned over his boyfriend and pressed their lips together, “but tonight is going to consist of several things...”

“Oh yeah?” Steve grinned hopefully, beginning to recover already from their exertion.

“Shower first,” the blonde kissed his shoulder and he made an agreeing noise, “then food...”

“Uh huh?”

“Then whisky...” His lips pressed against Steve’s solar plexus.

“Sounds good...”

“And then the fun _really_ begins...” Danny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Sounds sexy...” Steve purred.

“Oh yeah...” His boyfriend kissed his stomach and smiled, “And it’s going to involve Kono, Chin and Adam...”

The brunette took a second to process this before his eyes shot open and he raised himself onto his hands. “It what??”

 

\---

 

“That’s insane,” Chin said firmly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

The cousins, Steve and Danny all sat in the ex-SEAL’s living room and three of them were having a bit of a problem processing their blonde friend’s proposition.

“How is it insane? Think about it,” Danny clapped the native man on his shoulder, “Every business has to start somewhere. Between us, we’ve got a spectacular manager, three workers and, when he shows up and if he agrees, an investor!”

The two escorts stared at him incredulously, but the smile spreading across Kono’s face told him he was gaining ground.

“So I’d be your boss?” She gestured to the three men.

Steve’s shock continued to silence him, and Chin’s terrified “No!” was drowned out by Danny’s “Exactly!”

In response to the other two guys’ expressions he clarified. “Well sorta. We’d all be partners in this. C’mon guys, think of the possibilities!”

There was a knock on the door, and the Jersey man shot to his feet and opened it to welcome in his most regular client.

Adam entered and paused to take in the room. “Um, okay... now I’m really confused...” He’d received a text from his favourite escort asking him to come over regarding a business opportunity, so he probably hadn’t really known what to expect. Finding a room full of people in varying states of confusion was probably not at the top of the list, though.

Danny closed the door and hustled him to the easy chair, pouring him a glass of whisky. “I know this is going to be a lot to take in, but hear me out,” he smiled reassuringly, and began to reel off his idea.

Ten minutes later, the Japanese man was gazing pensively into his half full glass. “Your own agency? And you need an investor?”

“An investor-slash-partner,” Danny clarified.

Adam nodded thoughtfully, and looked up at the Hawaiian woman opposite him for a moment before meeting the blonde man’s eyes. “And it will be run by Kono here, and you three will be the main workers?”

“We can get more people,” Steve finally piped up, and Danny looked at him, his spirit lifting even further.

They made eye contact, and he could see the beginnings of that spark of excitement, the sensation he was feeling in his own belly, behind the hazel-blue.

“The firm I’m with at the moment suck, if I’m honest,” the brunette shrugged, “They don’t pay well and don’t get enough work in... If we ever wanted to expand, we can poach good escorts from them.”

“I couldn’t work against KK,” Chin said firmly, “They’re family, it would feel wrong.”

Danny raised his hands. “No, I was thinking about that... Kelly-Kalakaua has mainly native escorts, and if we specialised in... imported goods-” Kono giggled at his phrasing, “-then we could maybe find a way to work in tandem. We could put excess business their way and vice versa, pool resources? Like you and I have always done, Chin, but official.”

The Hawaiian man creased his brow, and then nodded. “Yeah... I can see that really working, actually...” He leaned forward to clink his glass against Danny’s, “I’ll talk to our uncle, but.. I think I’m in.”

“The whole point behind this is that we build something where our employees are valued, and customer satisfaction is key. We vet the clients properly so no one like Petrov slips through the net, and we protect our escorts in the event that something goes south...” His experience of the previous night still fresh in his mind, Danny was determined to never have one of their own treated the way he had been by Top Class.

“We all have good previous clients that we can contact, get the word out,” he continued, “We can make this _work_!”

Danny looked at Steve, a silent question in his eyes. The tattooed man smiled. “You know I’m in, Danny. Like I said, I’m in this for the long haul.”

They shared a soft smile, and then the Jersey man’s eyes flicked to their female companion.

Kono grinned at him. “You had me at ‘Hi babe, here’s some whisky’ to be honest,” she laughed, “but seriously, yes Danny. I’m in for sure.”

All their eyes turned to Adam. The blonde had instantly thought of the Japanese man when realising they would need solid investment; he knew the Noshimuri family had money, and that Adam was a good man with a great eye for an opportunity. He was intelligent, resourceful, dependable, and through getting to know him over the last year he honestly considered him a friend.

“No pressure...” Danny gave him a hopeful grin.

The Japanese man put his glass down. “As a partner, what would be the policy on... sampling the goods?”

They all chuckled and the blonde reached forward to squeeze his knee, though Adam’s eyes seemed to flick to the young woman in the room as well as Steve and his regular escort.

“I’m sure arrangements can be made,” Danny smiled.

Adam looked at them all in turn, and placed his glass down on the coffee table.

“Where do I sign?”

The five of them chatted and joked into the night, ordering pizza and drinking more whisky, and at some point in the proceedings Adam had managed to swap seats with Danny and focus his attentions on Kono. The native woman did not seem at all upset by this development, despite her cousin’s wary glances, and Danny was amazed at how he hadn’t seen that the two of them would suit one another quite so much.

The blonde got up to head for the kitchen and find more alcohol, and Chin called out to him across the room.

“Hey, ha’ole! We’re gonna need a name for this little mess you’re dragging us into!”

Danny looked back at the misfit little band of friends. They were an odd group, and had the makings of something really special. Ohana, as the cousins called it.

He remembered the previous afternoon and what Steve had said about choosing to be a part of something, a family beyond blood, and he glanced back at the photograph on the wall behind him and then grinned at his friends.

His eyes met with his boyfriend’s from across the room.

“How about Five-0?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Five-0 has come into existence! Maybe not as we know it, but it's still a little family brought together by circumstance :D
> 
> Just the epilogue to go now! Old friends will make an appearance, there will be more on our least favourite Russian acquaintance, and a special meeting that a lot of you have been requesting! Also, an explosion...


	10. The Secret Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Grace, and Danny's brain-mouth filter fails him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch10 is McDanno
> 
> Here we go, guys! Last chapter!  
> Thank you so much for reading this series, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have thrown in a cheeky little bit at the end based on comments I've received on earlier chapters, and I think it's something we all wanted, really :D

“So you wouldn’t mind passing our details around? Discreetly, of course...” Danny pulled up outside his ex wife’s house on Sunday morning and waited until he’d finished his phone call before he called in.

Ophelia’s musical voice came out of the speakers of his hands free kit in the Camaro. “Of course not Danny, _mi amore_. I know the manager of the team, he is a friend of my friend. I’ll tell him to pass Five-0’s information around to the players,” she broke off for a second to say something in irritated Italian to someone in the background, “Sorry, my children are making a mess, little angels...”

The blonde laughed. “Oh don’t worry, I fully understand that joy! I’ll leave you to your family dinner, sorry to interrupt so late.”

“Any time, tesoro. Arrivederci!”

“Arrivederci, Ophelia.”

The Jersey man smiled to himself as he opened his car door and climbed out to hit the buzzer on the gate to Rachel’s place. “It’s Danny,” he mumbled to whoever was on the other end of the intercom.

It had been three weeks since Five-0 Escorts had come into being, and they were already establishing themselves well.

They had come to an agreement with KK, who were happy to pass on any clients looking for non-native escorts, and Danny’s company were doing the same in reverse if Chin was already booked. Five-0 had also employed a couple of female workers and would look for more guys if they felt they needed to bring up their numbers.

The blonde had heard about a friendly soccer match due to happen in Hawaii against an Italian team in a month or so and, using his contacts, he’d called Ophelia on the off chance she might be able to help. His luck had come in, and she had even mentioned a vacation back to the islands may be in her diary for the winter months... and she might want to book Danny and Steve for a couple of nights. He couldn’t wait.

And Top Class had been ringing him several times a day once they realised the new agency in town was run in part by one of its old escorts, and he happily ignored his phone when their number appeared on screen until Steve had insisted he answer it. They wanted him back, and he had actually arranged a meeting with his ex boss so he could waste her time and formally give her the middle finger in person. Petty? Maybe. Fun? Hell yes.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his daughter tearing down the driveway towards him as the electric gates parted.

“Danno!!”

“Hey Monkey!” he threw his arms around his little girl in a big sweeping hug, “You ready to go to the beach, baby?”

“Uh huh!” She jiggled her back pack with a huge grin splitting her face, “Got my swimming stuff and Annie wanted to come too, is that okay?”

God, she was adorable.

“Well, why didn’t you say? Of course Dolphin Trainer Annie can come! I’m sure there will be lots of dolphins at the beach she can teach tricks to!” He could think of at least one.

The drive to the beach was short and Grace chattered about school the whole way, which was good because Danny didn’t need any more time to freak out over what he was about to do.

It had never got this far before. No relationship after Rachel had lasted this long, so he didn’t have any bench mark or prior experience of what it was like to introduce your kid to your significant other. But Steve was very significant, he knew that, and he was simultaneously excited and terrified about today.

When they arrived at the beach, he could see his group of friends from where he parked. It had become a work day out, because Kono and Steve discussing surfing had turned into inviting Chin, insisting that Danny be taught at least the basics of the sport, and then the Hawaiian woman admitting that maybe she’d like Adam to come too... so he wouldn’t feel left out, of course...

The four of them were standing chatting, rented surf boards all speared into the sand around them like some circle of standing stones. Five adult boards and a child’s one.

As they got close, Grace tore away from him towards his colleagues.

“Auntie Kono! Uncle Chin!”

The two island natives turned to see her approaching at high speed, and Chin swooped her off the sand and into a hug. His little girl had met them both several times, and got along with them very well.

“Hey guys,” he gave the gathering a little wave as he arrived, and met Steve’s eyes, “Gracie, there’s some people I want you to meet.”

His daughter was placed back on the sand, and she grinned up at him with wide eyes, and he went down on one knee beside her.

“This is Adam, he’s my friend,” he pointed at the young Japanese man, and Adam stepped forward to shake her hand gently.

“Hi Grace, nice to meet you,” he went a little pink in the cheeks, probably because he’d known his regular escort had a child and that he was going to meet her today, but maybe wasn’t quite prepared for seeing the little girl next to the man he’d been sleeping with on and off for the past year. It was a strange situation, and Danny could see how it would be a shock to the system.

“Hi Adam,” she smiled sweetly at him while he backed off a little and tried to tuck himself in behind Kono.

“And this is Steve, baby,” he looked up with shiny eyes as the tall brunette approached with his hands behind his back, and his stomach did a flip when his boyfriend knelt down in the sand on front of his little girl to get on her level, “He’s the guy I told you about. You know, my boyfriend?”

Steve flashed a cute grin at him before turning his attention back to Grace, because they were both still in the honeymoon phase, and talking about their budding relationship gave them both stupid little butterflies.

He held his hand out to shake hers. “It’s lovely to meet you, Grace.”

She giggled and looked at her father, blushing, and the blonde was glad it wasn’t just him with the instant crushing on Steve McGarrett. He nodded at the tattooed man, knowing what he wanted to do.

The brunette continued. “I hope it’s okay, Grace, but I got you a little something...”

In all honesty, Danny had wanted to give the gift to his little girl the Sunday after Steve had bought it, but with all the drama that had happened, things were forgotten. And when he’d realised that he would actually prefer his lover to be the one to present it to her (and all the stomach flips and panic attacks and huge grins that brought with it) he knew that was how it had to be done.

“Yeah?” The little girl looked all kinds of excited.

“See your daddy’s told me all about your friend Annie, and how she’s got no dolphins to train right now, and I don’t know about you but I think that must make a dolphin trainer’s life very boring-” Danny took a deep breath because he was going to pass out with the cute if his boyfriend didn’t hurry this up, “-so... I got her a little friend?”

He brought the plush dolphin out from behind his back and held it out to Grace, and she squealed with happiness and took it from his hands almost ceremoniously.

“Thank you, Uncle Steve!”

Wow, instant ‘uncle’ status... bribery really worked with kids!

“That’s quite alright, sweetie,” the tattooed man grinned, and then let put a little gasp of surprise as little arms were suddenly thrown around his neck and he was pulled into a hug by Danny’s daughter.

No, there was no way the Jersey man was going to survive today. Not with Steve looking at him with glistening, optimistic eyes and his little angel attached to him like a limpet.

God, he loved him so much.

Danny immediately had to clear his throat and drop his gaze, because seriously, he was a grown man and he could _not_ be this infatuated four weeks into a god damn relationship.

He stood. “Okay, if you guys mean it when you say you’re going to force me into learning to surf, let’s get it over with.”

“Am I allowed to learn too, Danno?” Grace took hold of his fingers and tugged until he looked down at her hopeful little face. She may have been young, but she already knew the power she could wield by turning those big, wide eyes on her parents.

“Of course, Monkey. That was the plan.” He ruffled her hair lightly, and she rolled her eyes a little and smoothed it back into place while the Jersey man pretended to ignore his friends’ laughter at the blatantly inherited gestures.

He turned her around with a firm hand on her head and gave the spot between her shoulder blades a gentle nudge to move her towards Kono, their surfing instructor for the day, who began to tell her all about her surf board and what they were going to do.

Steve leaned in to him. “Danno?” he teased, obviously having grasped onto the blonde’s nickname with both hands and nothing short of genuine glee.

“I swear to god, Steven,” Danny stuck a finger in the taller man’s face, “If you start calling me that, I will have to call you an ambulance...”

The threat didn’t hold much water however, not with the affectionate smile pulling up the corners of his lips.

 

\---

 

Four hours later, the adults all sat around the picnic bench of the shrimp truck, devouring their lunch and drying in the sun while Danny kept a wary eye on his daughter playing with her toys in the sand a few yards away. The dolphin, whom she’d named Delilah, was a very fast learner, and had already been taught several new tricks by her trainer.

“So I have some news for you, actually,” Adam grinned as he ate the last of his spicy shrimp, “regarding Alexei Petrov.”

Everyone turned to look at him as one, and he blushed a little under all the intense attention.

Danny’s blood pressure rose a little again as he remembered hearing unconfirmed rumours of the Japanese man’s family’s Yakuza ties, and found himself once again praying that no murders had been committed on his behalf, but he waited for his friend to continue.

The young man smiled. “My father had a business meeting with the Governor, which I attended and, just to be sure that Alexei would never be able to return I wanted to ensure that our government wouldn’t let him back in to the consulate,” he gave the blonde a slightly suspicious look, “I spoke to Samuel Denning and mentioned that Petrov had attacked a good friend of mine, I hope you don’t mind but I mentioned your name?”

Danny nodded, and did his very best to hold that poker face again. He was getting a lot of practice in recently.

“And the very second I mentioned one Danny Williams, the Governor personally guaranteed me that Alexei would never set foot on Hawaiian soil again...”

All faces turned to look at the Jersey man, curiosity brimming over at Adam’s revelation.

The blonde cleared his throat, doing a very good job of hiding his entertainment. “Well, it’s good to see that Governor Denning holds such a hard line on protecting victims of assault. I’ll have to ensure I vote for him when he’s next up for election.”

When no one turned away, he shrugged. “What?”

Okay, so he was a bad actor when trying to look innocent, but there was no way he was letting slip on this one. His friends eventually gave up their questioning expressions and had to let it go, giving one another sideways looks when the Jersey man remained stoically silent, assuming it wasn’t for their ears despite the juicy gossip it obviously could be.

Chin cleared his throat, looking a little sheepish. “Uh, I may also have um... retaliated?”

The group’s attention was immediately diverted to the Hawaiian man, because his normally Zen attitude didn’t usually lend to acts of delinquency. He snickered a little.

“So I had my contacts make his departure from the island was memorable...”

“Oh god,” Danny put his face in his hands, “What did _you_ do?”

“Well, our cousin works security at the airport and... When Petrov left the island, we had someone put a little going away present in his luggage... so he will have touched down in Russia with no less than one kilogram of cocaine in his suitcase...” Chin smirked.

Danny burst into laughter as the others around him cheered and giggled. Just the idea of the Russian man being grabbed at the airport in his home country and dragged off kicking and screaming to be thoroughly searched for more drugs made him ridiculously happy. His friends were going to be the death of him, and he loved them to bits.

To know that Steve and Kono’s immediate reaction had been to hunt the bastard down and beat the crap out of him, and Adam and Chin had independently gone out of their way to teach him further lessons... he wasn’t afraid to admit it warmed his heart. Alexei deserved everything he got and more, because god knows how many people he’d hurt that way, so at least this might make him think twice in the future. If he ever got out of prison…

The blonde looked around at his friends – his ohana – and knew everything was going to be just fine.

 

\---

 

Dropping Grace home to her mother’s had always been a low point of Danny’s day, but at least today he was comforted by the fact that not only had they had a full and fantastic day, with surf practice and lunch, dolphin training and watching Steve barrel about with the little girl on his strong shoulders and making her giggle, but tonight he was going back to his boyfriend’s house and not home alone like he used to.

Of course, the last three weeks had been the same, with Danny spending his usual weekdays with his daughter and then heading to Steve’s afterwards, but this had been the first time he’d got to spend all day with _both_ of his favourite people. And he planned to try and do it more often, if humanly possible.

Grace was only spending Sunday with her dad, because she was due to fly to England with her mother on the Monday afternoon for school holidays, and would be back in two weeks. In exchange, Danny was having her for almost two weeks straight later in the month, and taking time off work at the weekends (something which he couldn’t dream of doing when not being his own boss) so he could make the very most of it.

So he was in a surprisingly good mood as he drove himself and Steve away from Rachel’s house and towards his lover’s.

They discussed what they could have for dinner, and how they planned to spend the next few days off, and Danny told Steve about his phone call with Ophelia and the potential for soccer player clients.

They ended up sitting out on the brunette’s upstairs balcony, looking out over the ocean with a beer in their hands, finally relaxing after a full weekend.

“I really enjoyed today,” Steve gave him a soft smile and clinked the necks of their bottles together, “Grace is a really special little girl.”

The blonde couldn’t help but nod, determined never to pass up a chance to rave about his little girl. “She’s pretty amazing, huh? Smart, imaginative, she’s got it all...”

“She’s gorgeous, Danny,” the taller man took a sip of his drink, “Thank you for letting me meet her, I know she’s a huge part of your life and I really want to get to know her.”

Danny reached over and gave his hand a brief squeeze. “She liked you a lot, babe. And yeah, she’s a beauty. Gets her looks from her mom, lucky thing.”

He thought about his little angel, and the way she had taken to his boyfriend like he was her new best friend. He’d been perfect with her, seemed to just know exactly how to interact with her, listening and laughing and treating her with such respect and gentle reverence. He was amazing.

“Oh I dunno, she’s got your smile...” Steve gave him an affectionate look, “And she hugs like her daddy too, all encompassing. Plus she’s passionate like you, and she’s got your eye roll down pat!”

Danny employed said eye roll at his boyfriend’s teasing while the brunette chuckled. “You noticed that, huh?”

“Yeah, I did _Danno_ ,” the taller man smirked, ignoring his earlier warning, “And she told me I’m her favourite uncle aside from Uncle Matty, which was a given really, though apparently I mustn’t tell Chin or Adam she said that.”

Danny grinned and put his beer down. “Well, I think a lot of that might be to do with plush sea mammals and shave ice being used as bribery, but it’s nice to see my daughter loves you as much as I do.”

They were quiet for a few moments watching the sunset, before Steve leaned forward and carefully placed his empty bottle on the small table. He stared at his clasped hands in his lap for a minute before speaking, voice quiet.

“You love me?”

Shit. Danny had said it, hadn’t he? He honestly hadn’t planned to, it had just sort of slipped out.

He meant it, of course he meant it. He’d been thinking it every day for the past three weeks, every time he saw Steve, spoke to him on the phone, texted him, daydreamed about him...

And now there it was, hanging between them in the air like something tangible and real, while the Jersey man’s blood pressure soared and he had an internal screaming fit, trying not to let it show on the surface. He was probably failing to keep it out of his eyes though, because when their gaze finally met again his lover cocked an eyebrow at him. His boyfriend’s face was otherwise unreadable.

He looked away again and scrubbed at his stubble, unable to formulate a reply. Wow, he’d fucked up. He’d been trying to avoid putting pressure on this still-new relationship right from the start, and yet somehow he’d managed to do it at every turn. It was a big thing to say, an important thing, something which could make or break them depending on how the other man felt about where they were heading.

This could scare Steve away. He could lose it all, just because he couldn’t keep his brain-mouth filter in check.

He gulped audibly.

“So...” the tattooed man pushed, “You _love_ me?” There was the tiniest hint of a smile to his voice, which made Danny look up again, a stab of hope in his chest that maybe he hadn’t ruined everything. He saw a sparkle in his lover’s eyes.

“Um...” he stammered, and then sighed and nervously ran a hand back through his hair, “Yes. I do, actually...”

Steve stood, gazing down at the shorter man for a few long seconds before holding out his hand. Danny took it hesitantly, and was immediately hauled up out of his seat and straight into a deep kiss as the brunette delved his tongue into his mouth and cupped his jaw.

It raised the little hairs on the back of his neck, sent a shiver racing down his spine, and did funny things to his stomach.

He curled one arm around his boyfriend’s back, the other hand going to his hip and squeezing gently.

“Come here...” the tattooed man whispered, pulling out of the kiss and tugging his lover in through the doors to the bedroom.

He began kissing him again, hands undoing Danny’s jeans while the shorter man pushed his hands underneath Steve’s t-shirt and brushed over his bare skin before grasping the fabric and pulling it up over his head.

The Jersey man’s heart was going a mile a minute, adrenaline flowing through his veins from finally admitting how he truly felt and not being denied or laughed at like he thought he would be. The thrill of being able to speak his mind was exhilarating, and it sped his actions, making him strip his partner all the quicker.

Steve’s mouth began to move over his cheek, his jaw, down his neck, causing nerve endings to fire in all directions. Danny closed his eyes and moaned filthily, leaning his head back to provide access while the brunette ravished him and all of their clothing was finally in a pile at their feet.

He sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Steve by the thighs and pulling him in so he could lick along his hardening cock. He still tasted like the ocean from their beach visit, musky and salty and sweet, and his groans of pleasure when Danny sucked lightly on the tip of his dick were music to the Jersey man’s ears.

The blonde took his boyfriend deep into his mouth, licking and sucking, moaning around him while one thumb traced gently over his balls.

“Oh fuck, Danny...” Steve’s fingers worked gently through his hair, affectionately brushing it back from his face.

The blonde looked up and made eye contact with his lover as he bobbed his head on his cock, the dark lust in his eyes sending a wave of goosebumps down his back. He was so gorgeous.

Steve’s gaze never left him as the taller man reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. He quickly squeezed some into his own hand and dropped the tube onto the bed, reaching around to push a finger into himself, his free hand slipping back into the Jersey man’s hair.

Danny moaned around his cock, realising that he was going to get to top again and looking forward to the pleasures that came with taking his lover’s muscular ass. He mainly bottomed with Steve, and loved every minute of every way he could have that man, but on the occasions where the brunette relinquished his control completely, Danny honoured it for the gift it was. His lover had suffered under DADT in the armed forces and had rarely bottomed in his life, so to give himself to his boyfriend the way he did was beautiful... and it made the memories of their first times together – with and without Adam involved – even more special. He had given that power to the blonde escort even before they had become an item, and that was important.

As he took the tattooed man back further into his throat, Danny picked up the lube and slicked up his own fingers, unable to resist his lover. With the next thrust of Steve’s finger he slid his own in alongside it, and they both worked to stretch the brunette open together while he groaned and threw his head back at the sensation of two fingers moving independently inside him.

When Danny pushed a second finger in, Steve released his grip on his hair to take a condom from the drawer, then he pulled out of the Jersey man’s mouth and tugged his hand away, bending to kiss him deeply. He rolled the condom down his hard cock, which was now throbbing with need, and it drew a whine from Danny which the tattooed man eagerly swallowed.

Then he shoved the blonde down onto the bed and crawled over him, grasping his wrists and pinning them above his head on the bed.

“Oh fuck, Steve...” Danny whispered huskily, because his boyfriend had discovered that little kink of his quite early on and seemed to know exactly when he needed it.

The taller man nibbled down the artery in his neck. “Mmm baby, I need you so much...”

The Jersey man allowed himself a wanton whimper and closed his eyes, taking in every sensation like he could drown in it; Steve’s lips and teeth on his throat, his hand around his wrists, his other fingers trailing a hot line over his nipples. And then his lover was sinking down onto his cock, taking his whole length in one graceful move. He was so tight and hot, and Danny’s back bowed upward as he revelled in the feeling.

Steve began to move on him, his powerful thighs working to lift and lower him in the most perfect rhythm while his talented tongue swirled around the blonde’s hard nipples and sharp teeth bit along his jaw. The tattooed man built his pace gradually into peaks and then he would slow suddenly, only to work up the speed again and repeat the pattern, keeping his boyfriend on the edge of ecstasy for so long it was almost unbearable.

The Jersey man’s hoarse whispers developed into wordless cries in amongst a cocktail of curses and Steve’s name, and he gasped and moaned as the man above him assaulted his senses while he rolled his hips and fucked himself on his cock.

“Danny, fuck... I’m gonna come... I want you to come...” His lover sounded desperate, fingers encircling the base of his own dick and squeezing, wanting the blonde to climax before him. But Danny was intent on watching his boyfriend as he came.

He wrestled one hand free from the brunette’s grasp and took the man’s cock in his slick fist, stroking him to completion as he rode him.

Steve shouted his name, throwing his head back again as his cum spurted in long lines across Danny’s chest. He clenched around the Jersey man’s dick and jerked forward hard, and feeling his orgasm wrack his lover’s body sent Danny over the edge after him.

When the blonde came back to himself, Steve was sprawled over his body and panting into the side of his neck while he came down from his own high. He otherwise hadn’t moved, Danny’s cock still encased inside his body, and it felt wonderful and intimate. He never wanted to move from this position, although he knew he’d have to eventually.

The taller man swallowed hard to wet his throat, and spoke softly against his neck.

“Just in case that didn’t make it clear... I love you too...”

Danny laughed warmly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him tight. He couldn’t think of anything to say, his grin stretching from ear to ear, and so he pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder and kissed the sweat-soaked skin, hoping he understood.

It was a few minutes before the tattooed man found the energy to climb off him, but he snuggled into Danny’s body and sighed happily.

“You know, I was thinking... you said you didn’t know what you wanted to do with your days off while Grace is away? We could go camping...”

The blonde gazed at his boyfriend from inches away. “Yeah? You got somewhere in mind?”

“It’s out of the way...” Steve wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I have an idea which I think is going to involve loud noises...”

“Ooh, colour me intrigued,” Danny chuckled.

“I think you’ll be surprised by what I have planned...” was the only reply he got.

 

\---

 

The next day, when they stopped at Danny’s to pick up his clothes, Steve picked up the ugly pink rabbit from behind the couch where it had lived untouched for the past three weeks or so.

“Do you think Grace will miss this?”

The blonde shook his head and chuckled. “Nah, y’know I don’t think she even noticed it was gone. Plus she has Delilah now, and she never liked that thing... why?”

“Like I said, I have something special planned...” He tried to be mysterious, but under his lover’s slightly disgusted glare he broke into a laugh. “Oh Jesus Danno, nothing like that! It’s just... I may have access to a grenade from my Navy days...”

Danny never thought his night would be rounded off with an exploding pink rabbit leaving smouldering stuffing and fur floating down from the sky in the middle of a rainforest clearing, but as he pulled his hands away from his ears and giggled manically, receiving a kiss from his overly happy boyfriend, he got the idea things were never going to be normal again with Steve around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Bye, Bunny! Mwahahahaha. That was the explosion I promised haha. Sorry, but I couldn't resist destroying that ugly bunny, and there were a few of you who seemed to hold the same disdain for it that I (and Danny, Steve and Grace) did! No one will miss it!
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts! I really love hearing from you guys, it makes me feel all tingly :D
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading Business of Pleasure! I'm now going to try and take a short break from writing as work stress and insomnia are getting to me, but I hope not to be gone for long!
> 
> I need to organise my WIP list and see what is next in the works, but I have some Chilliams shorts up my sleeve, and scenes for Behind Bars 3 keep popping into my head and giving me happy dom/sub dreams! :D


End file.
